


Hidden Affections

by Crow Jones (CrowJones)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, RonBon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowJones/pseuds/Crow%20Jones
Summary: Ron is feeling alone and deserted. His mask of happiness is fading by the day. He does not realize that one person has been watching him, ready to comfort him in his time of need. RonBon.
Relationships: Josh Mankey/Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable/Bonnie Rockwaller/Shego
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Bonnie_

Bonnie was rather steamed. She looked on as Ron was ignored by Kim in favor of Josh again. The look on his face said it all, he was depressed, and judging by his other actions, alone. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed. He was pretty low if not non existent on the high school social totem pole. Possible was too infatuated with Mankey to notice, and he put on a face around the 2 friends he did talk to a bit, Monique and Felix. It made her blood boil how Kim had everything Bonnie wanted in Ron Stoppable, and took it for granted. Tossing him away like trash.

Kim had started dating josh about a year ago, everyone knows little miss "I can do anything" seems to be able to do anything, except concentrate on anything besides a hottie that likes her. At first he just flustered her when he was around, then it grew into full blown infatuation and ron seemed to be an afterthought. She saw her and Stoppable together less and less. Aside from the occasional news report where Ron was in the background and she just stood there taking most if not all of the credit for their latest mission. As she watched him slink into the bathroom just staring at the floor like a broken man she knew she needed to talk to him, food chain be damned.

_Ron_

As Ron entered the men's room he stood in front of the mirror and began talking to himself. Sadly Rufus was a little under the weather so he had to leave him at home today.

"Damn monkey boy ruined everything."

Kim had become increasingly distant. Every hangout he asked her on she either brought Josh or ditched him in favor of him. Over 10 years of friendship, through thick and thin. Down the drain. He was lucky If he could get her to stop talking about the zoo animal on missions long enough to catch up with her. Although her life was seemingly consumed by Josh so I guess she is _catching me up_.

Ron composed himself. He needed to get to class. "This totally tanks". He breathed in and out a couple of times and walked into the hall, he was going to be late anyway so he didn't run for it. Plus he wanted to look "normal" by the time he got to class. No one needed to know how he felt beneath the mask. As he was walking down the hall a door opened, he thought nothing of it until he walked by and was snatched inside the closet. It was dark until the person turned on the dim light

"Bonnie!?"

_general_

"Oh hey Bonnie, what's up?" Ron put on his best fake smile. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was if she deigned the need to talk to him alone.

"What's up? What's up!? You know what's up. Tell me what's wrong Stoppable." Bonnie shot daggers into his eyes.

Ron felt as if this was getting dangerous. He didn't want her to chew him out so he just told her what he thought she wanted to hear

"Look Bonnie I don't know what I did wrong. I'm sorry. I'll try to stay in my place in the food chain whatever."

Thinking she was satisfied with his response, he walked out continuing towards class. Bonnie just stood there, a little hurt. " _Is that really how he sees me?"_ She thought. As she was walking to class her thoughts continued on " _I have to make him see me another way before I can help him."_

Ron continued towards class, guessing he was walking into a detention. The halls were completely empty so he knew he was late. Mr. B is not a big fan of tardiness. Especially from him. Standing before his homeroom door, he accepted his fate after a deep breath and walked in.

"STOPPABLE where were you? You know what this means. A dete-"

Just then Bonnie walked in behind Ron

"I had to remind this loser of his place in the food chain."

Mr. Barkin saw her scowl and decided stoppable had already been punished enough, he let them seat themselves. What he did not realize was that Bonnie was scowling because Kim hadn't even made a side comment to defend Ron. Too busy making googly eyes at Mankey. Honestly the way they look at each other there could be an earthquake and they might not notice.

Ron was relieved, he didn't think he could handle a detention today. He needed to recharge and center himself. Just then he heard the kimmunicator go off. So much for recharging.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim went into mission mode, the only thing that could break her spell with Mankey

"Duff Killigan is trying to destroy every major golf course on the PGA tour, so far he has cost millions in damages!" Wade said

"I'm on my way. Come on Ron."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\

It seemed perfectly normal to everyone else, to the extent that to teen heroes running out the classroom can be. After they changed into their mission clothes they took off for Florida. It was going to take them over an hour to make it there. Ron actually perked up a bit. The villainy had been a little slow recently so he hadn't even been getting much mission time with Kim. Despite the danger he cherished these moments, until she started talking about Josh.

Even mission time wasn't sacred. He tuned out for a while, feigning slight interest with head nods. Sometimes the occasional Yeah KP. He zoned out until he heard her say "head in the game Ron". From what he was told about the time it would take to get there it seemed like they were only halfway there. Curios, he asked her what was up

"I've decided to cut down on the amount of Missions Team Possible takes on. Probably only to the serious stuff. The missions are cutting into the time I'm spending with Josh. So don't try to...Who am I kidding you wouldn't go out on your own. You can't handle it." She said this and slightly giggled.

Ron did a stressed nervous laugh alongside her. He felt his world shatter around him.

* * *


	2. A mistake

The events earlier in the day kept replaying in Ron's mind while he was training.

Duff Killigan wasn't exactly one of their A-list villains, especially without a plan. The mission was completed fairly easily. Luckily Kim didn't notice how distracted he was, since he was the distraction for Killigan while she took him down. Kim handled the news crew like always before their ride came. Saying it was no big for team possible.

The ride back was abysmal for him, bordering on torturous. She kept talking about things she would do with josh now that she had more time, he heard something about a concert tonight with josh and at that point he completely checked out. He couldn't take it anymore. Kim had all these things planned with Josh and didn't think to do one thing with him. She couldn't even stop for Bueno Nacho after the mission since she had to "get ready for her big date".

When he got home he changed straight into his baggy training pants and went to the back. Given how much his day tanked he would be training for a while, no need to make a shirt nasty and sweaty.

"I've decided to cut down on the amount of missions Team Possible takes on." Punch

"It's cutting into the time I spend with Josh." Kick

"you can't handle it." Palm strike

Ron continued like this for a while. Eventually the realization that he would barely see kim anymore set in, causing his anger to boil over. His eyes flecked blue and he let out a nearly primal growl before kicking his thick wooden training post. It snapped clean in half.

" _Not again. Can this day tank any worse?"_ He just crouched down onto his knees and sighed.

"Man, what did that post do to you stoppable?"

Ron turned around and saw Bonnie smirking. All he said was "yes it can."

_Bonnie_

Bonnie knew he likely wasn't coming back to school that day given the urgency of the call. She decided she would try to talk to him at his place after school and clear things up, then cheer him up. She understood she was fairly mean to him sometimes but didn't think it was enough for him to hate her.

The rest of the school day dragged on. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron, and if he was safe. She saw some of the mission videos, he was clumsy but he always got the job done. Still, she couldn't completely shake her fear even if it was a little irrational. He's looked like he's been in so much pain recently.

Before she went to Ron's she decided that she would likely need something more to convince him she was sincere. She stopped by Bueno Nacho to pick up his famous "naco" as a gift. Holding it brought back memories. Even if he wasn't completely himself, she finally got to be close to him while he was a millionaire. No one said anything since they also wanted to associate with the loaded boy.

She was a bit nervous as she pulled up to his house

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm tough, I can do this" Bonnie Psyched herself up a bit before going to knock on his door. She stopped as she heard something in the back. What she saw amazed her.

He was so fast! She couldn't believe it. Also under the baggy clothes was a toned, sleek, _sexy_ specimen. She liked Ron for Ron, but this was certainly a great bonus. How could Kimmie not see this!? She was startled out of her daydream by a growl she thought came from a wild animal, and watched the post get kicked clean in half. She couldn't believe her eyes. The thing almost looked like a stump.

After a few seconds he sighed and fell to his knees. Panting and sweating " _Delish"_ Bonnie thought, not able to help a slight smirk forming while she ogled him. She decided it would likely be best to break the ice with a joke.

"Man, what did that post do to you Stoppable?"

_General_

Ron looked at her in a confused manner. Coming to his house was a bit much even for her. " _Maybe I did something really awful without realizing it"_ He decided to try to apologize again, he was tired and it was getting painful to continue acting like he was happy today, but Bonnie didn't deserve being unloaded on. Plus she could make his nonexistent social life more painful than it already was.

"Look Bonnie I'm sorry. You're queen B, I'm just a peasant before you, whatever I did I'm sorry."

"Ron," She had to collect herself before she continued speaking. It hurt to hear him talking like that. "That's not what I'm here for."

Now he was just more confused, he scratched the back of his head, racking his head for what Bonnie Rockwaller could want with him. "Uh, why are you here then bonbon?"

Her heart fluttered. She loved it when he called her that. She felt like his little treat.

"I'm here to talk to you" Bonnie held out the Bueno Nacho bag that was behind her back and put on a bright smile.

Ron walked up to her and began stroking her hair softly but in a deep manner.

Bonnie was loving this. This had been what she wanted for years. It was so nice feeling him caress her warmly. After a few seconds he moved his hands to either side of her face and neck " _Yes! This is it! I've waited so long for this!"_

Then he began turning her head. Bonnie just felt odd at this point.

"Stoppable, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry bonbon, don't be alarmed but you're under the effects of a moodulater chip. You're feeling emotions you wouldn't normally feel. Your loathing for me was transformed into love against your will. Don't worry, once I remove it I won't tell anybody" He just stared at her when she started laughing

Bonnie was a little annoyed that he thought she had to be under mind control to be nice to him, but she expected nothing less. She couldn't help but nearly die laughing at the situation.

"I don't have a damn, chip in Stoppable! There's no mind control, no laser beams, or whatever other weird things you and Kimmie get into. I actually want to talk to you."

Ron was still a bit confused, but decided to let this play out.

"Uh, ok. Come in and have a seat. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick" Ron lead her to the living room and told her to make herself at home. She had a seat on the couch and thought about what she wanted to say. His molerat friend came down the steps screaming "Cheese!" She thought it was weird but endearing and sweet that he had such a close relationship with an animal.

When Rufus reached the source of the Cheese smell he looked up and froze in fear "Bonnie yell Ron!", he nearly fainted. Bonnie gave him a Naco and he came back to life.

"I'm not here to hurt Ron, just talk." He seemingly understood and devoured his Nacos. He considered her a friend now and crawled into her lap and took a nap while she patted his head " _He's actually kind of cute once you get past the loose skin."_ She heard Ron coming down and waited.

Ron came down with a towel wiping out his hair before throwing it into the laundry room, when he turned back around he noticed Rufus was in Bonnie's lap and she was just staring at him with a blank expression. He thought she was too scared to move.

"Bonnie I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I forgot he was in the room." He rushed over and tried to scoop up Rufus.

"He's sleeping," Bonnie grabbed his hand "Sit down Stoppable. We need to talk"

Ron did as he was told, although very confused as to why Bonnie was doing any of this

"So...Uh did you lose a bet or something?" he said

Bonnie just facepalmed. "For the last time, NO! I just want to talk."

"O…...K, what did you want to talk about?" Ron said, clearly visibly a little nervous

"I wanted to ask what's wrong with you. You've been down for months. You're not yourself."

All of his nervousness went out the window into surprise, and he became stoic. His mask had also gone out the window. "Why do you want to know?"

Bonnie sighed. She knew what she had to do. He wouldn't believe her any other way, guess she was too good an actress. She grabbed his cute dumbo ears. His eyes went wide in horror. Then she pulled his face to hers and placed a big kiss on him with her plump lips.

Ron couldn't believe he was kissing Bonnie, her lips felt like pillows of ecstasy. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When she pulled him away she held his head in place and looked him in the eyes. "I like you, I have for a few years, I care about you."

Bonnie thought he would say something, but he seemed frozen. She guessed she broke him.

"Stoppable!" Bonnie said, stomping her foot

He snapped out of his love drunk stupor and gazed into her beautiful green eyes "Ca-Can you repeat that with more detail? I mean what you said, not the kiss, the kiss was nice though, I would repeat that, I'll shutup now." He looked at the ground, embarrassed of his babbling

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. She loved when he got flustered. "I've liked you for a while. I just couldn't say anything."

"Are you crazy? Why couldn't you say anything? I would have to be crazy to reject you! You're so beautiful you could have any guy you wanted. Not in just the school, probably on the planet!"

"Well for one, the food chain." She sighed, looking a bit sad. Saying it out loud sounded so shallow. She continued "Two, even if I said to hell with the food chain or managed to make you popular there was always Kim. When you were all buddy buddy you were always by her side. She acted as if attempting to talk to you was an intrusion on her territory. I had to act mean towards you to even steal a few seconds of attention without arousing her defensiveness"

"Come on bonbon she wasn't that bad"

"She referred to you as _my Ron_ several times as if she had ownership over you. In hindsight that might be part of the reason you're so unpopular."

Ron opened his mouth to argue then promptly closed it. The more he thought about it the more his fists clenched. Every time a girl showed interest in him she turned extremely defensive and started jelling. She wasn't even that protective of him on missions. She clearly didn't like him given how infatuated she is with Monkey boy, was he just a damn dog or something?

Bonnie noticed him tensing up and placed one hand on his fist and the other on his back, tenderly comforting him "I'm here Ronnie."

His heart did a little drumbeat at her words. Then doubt seeped into his mind "Alright, next logical question, no big, but, WHY ME!?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She noticed he doubted himself a lot. She didn't understand exactly why, but she knew it had something to do with Possible. "I….don't really have real friends. I know _top of the food chain_ and all that, but sometimes it can be just as lonely being on the top as it is on the bottom."

Ron felt that, she saw right through him. He nodded and let her continue on.

"Most of my _friends_ don't care about me at all, they just want to be around me because I'm the queen. The closest thing I have to a friend is Tara, but you know her. She's sweet to everyone. I think if she was a cobra she wouldn't have any venom, if you get me."

Ron nodded and gripped her hand in return, finally.

"You...ever since we were kids you stuck by Kim's side through thick and thin. you're loyal. Then when the missions started despite how dangerous they were you went along with them. I noticed you, miss _I can do anything_ always took the spotlight but you were always there. I felt like you never got the recognition you deserved. From what Kim says at cheer practice the villains can't even remember your name."

Ron was in a state between shock and elation. "Finally someone noticed. I'm there too!"

"I'm more impressed with you being there than Kim honestly."

Ron didn't understand this at all "Why would you be impressed that I'm there? I don't do much."

Bonnie doubted it highly when he said he didn't do much, but tried to guide him to that conclusion himself "A. We've all seen the mission videos that get leaked. Most people just see you bumbling around and think it's funny. Yet some of those missions wouldn't have been completed without your presence. You always seem to do or hit the right thing at the right time. It's almost like a reverse Murphy's law or something," At this point Bonnie grabbed both of his hands and looked him dead in the eyes, then said "and B. True bravery is being afraid and doing what you are afraid of in spite of it. You're my hero Ron."

Ron almost cried. He hadn't heard words like this since he helped rescue the lotus blade in Yamanouchi last year. He never expected to hear them from Bonnie of all people. He couldn't help but put her into a warm, tight embrace.

Bonnie rubbed his back for a few minutes. She could tell he was tearing up but guys don't like to show that. She would just pretend it was a long hug. They all want to be tough.

"Well Ronnie, you now know my deepest darkest secrets. Now I have some questions of my own." She looked at him with soft eyes "What is wrong with you? You've been looking depressed for months, and it's looking worse every day. Is it because you're jealous of Kim and Mankey?"

Ron sighed and turned on the couch. Putting his elbows on his knees and looking at the floor "heh, You really have been paying attention to me." Ron couldn't believe how hard it was to share his feelings, he usually kept things bottled up. "KP with monkey boy is a symptom of one of my larger problems. I'm alone. It's like a void."

"Don't you at least have Monique, Felix, your family?" She gripped his hand like her life depended on it. She really hoped he did not say what she thought he was about to.

"Monique was always more of a friend of Kim's than mine. Not much else to say on that. Felix tries to be there when he can but you're likely aware he's like genius level. He's taking college courses already on top of his high school AP work. We play games every couple of weeks and he tries to be there for me, but I can't exactly hang with him 24/7. Not like I did with KP."

Bonnie was a little down now, but then she thought of one last thing. "What about your parents? They have to care about you."

Ron actually smirked a little at that. It was almost comical to him at this point. "BonBon," He stroked her hair a little in awe of how soft it was, but then continued "What do you see when you look around my house?"

Bonnie looked around. Nothing really seemed out of place. It was clean. There were a few family pictures from his childhood on the walls. She was confused by his question. There was nothing to see. "Nothing?"

His smirked continued to grow. "That's right. Nothing. You're the only person that has been here besides me for months."

"Where are your parents!? They can't be dead. I'd have heard something about it!" She said frantically, a look of horror and concern growing on her face.

Ron just started laughing "They aren't dead, although they may as well be to me sometimes. Since I turned fifteen they started taking trips. My dad pays most of the bills over the phone or online, since he can do his job anywhere. Any spending money I get comes from monthly bueno nacho royalty checks. Although obviously not nearly as massive as the first one." His smile wiped away with his last remark "Sometimes I feel as if I was a mistake or an inconvenience."

Bonnie's eyes were watering a little at this point, and a single tear stained her cheek "D-Did Kim know about this?"

"Nah, I don't like to bog other people down with my issues. I try to make other's happy despite how I'm feeling. What I'm feeling doesn't really matter in the long run, you know?" He waved his hand after this as if it was no big deal.

Bonnie burst into tears then buried herself into his chest and held him as if he was the only warm object in a blizzard. He needed to know he wasn't alone, he needed to know he mattered.

Ron didn't fully understand what he did. He began rubbing her hair and back "Hey bonbon you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

She took a few seconds, then steeled herself. She kissed him again with all the passion she could muster. Then, looking up at him "No Ronnie, you didn't do anything wrong. The people around you did."

* * *


	3. My Hero

Bonnie tried to make it over Ron's house every day now, they had been seeing each other for nearly a month. She didn't really care about her reputation anymore but it was kind of irrelevant. No one paid attention to Ron besides her. Let alone to his house. She managed to bribe Rufus with some "expensive" cheese so she could cuddle with Ron. It wasn't really expensive to her due to her families wealth, the molerat didn't know that though.

"Ron, are you ashamed of me?" Bonnie said, pouting.

"Wha-No I'm not ashamed of you. Why would I be? Even your personality is badical once you stop acting." Ron said while brushing her fingers through her hair. He still couldn't get enough of how beautiful she was and right now, he didn't think it was possible for him to. Especially when she looked up at him while laying on his chest with those eyes…."Hey wait a minute this isn't fair Bonnie stop!"

Bonnie continued her assault of adorableness. " _He's so going to crack soon"_ She thought, then formed the next words in her two pronged attack "Ronnie, if you're not ashamed of me why haven't we told anyone about us?" She made sure to move a little closer, trailing her fingers lightly across his chest. " _He can't resist these eyes and this pout"_

Ron could no longer take it, he hugged her body against him and her head against his chest. Then looked at the ceiling to be certain. "Bonnie, I can't look at you right now since I wont be able to say no, but I want to be sure we will stay together no matter what before we tell people. So BonBon please…..please stop. I know your position means a lot to you even if it's lonely." Ron then let her head up so he could kiss the top of it.

Bonnie sighed, then gave up her attack. He was right. She gave him a soft kiss. Then looked at him "i'm sorry Ronnie." She nuzzled back into his chest and smiled, this was why she liked him. " _He thinks about me even when I'm not thinking about myself. He's so altruistic._ "

Ron actually felt content for the first time in years. Every time he looked at Bonnie he felt like everything would be alright. At this point he lived for the smile on her face, that gleam in her eyes, that little smirk she did whenever she was being "Queen B", and the feel of her hair as each strand slipped between his fingertips.. All perfect moments have to come to an end though.

They both groaned a little when they heard the telltale signs of Ron's communicator. Wade decided Ron needed one after it became increasingly difficult to reach her with Mankey around. He pulled Wade up on the screen. Wade began to go into his panicky speech about Drakken and Shego, and how Kim wasn't reachable, then he actually looked at Ron. His eyes widened.

"Uh, Ron, is Bonnie under outside influence? You should have contacted me immediately to run a scan for any chips or strange biochemical makeup." said Wade, preparing to do a scan through the communicator.

Ron and Bonnie both rolled their eyes. "No dude BonBon is cool, if you want me to explain later I will, but I think stopping world domination is a little more pressing." Ron said, gripping Bonnie a little tighter to emphasize his point.

Wade simply pounded his chest twice and did a peace sign, as did Ron. Wade was giving Ron respect. Kim's rival or not, he was beyond happy for Ron. Although he would love to know the story behind him landing the most popular girl in school, that last he checked loathed Ron to excess.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Alright Ron, I trust you." He put on a more serious face as they began to talk shop "I can't contact Kim. I can't even ping her Kimmunicator."

Ron thought back to their last mission when she was rambling about her plans with monkey, then grabbed the bridge of his nose "She said something about an Oh Boyz concert with Josh today. Knowing how she looks at him she may have shut it off or removed the battery."

"Drakken has made a machine that will cause an Ice storm to freeze over Canada." Bonnie and Ron just looked at him as if he was insane "Look I'm into tech stuff, not insane stuff. Even though it probably doesn't work Drakken's latest lab is near the city. by my calculations if he activates it and it fails the reaction could destroy a large portion of Middleton."

" _Fantastic."_ Ron thought. Then voiced a very valid concern "What's to keep him from just building another one?"

"It seems that he needs a crystal for this machine that is extremely rare within the universe that we know of. He has the only known one on earth and he had Shego steal it."

"Booyah! So why can't you ask Global Justice for help? Isn't that kind of what they do?" Ron said this but knew the answer. He wouldn't have bothered Kim after she quit if this wasn't serious.

"Ron, do you really want that kind of tech in the hands of a government? Any government?"

Ron shuddered at the thought of the damage someone incompetent like Will Du could do with a weather machine "Yea wade you're right I'm good. Just send me the location, I'll find a way there on my scooter or something."

"Alright Ron be safe, don't try to engage Shego. get in and get out." Wade hung up, he was a little concerned, but Ron had done some pretty big stuff solo before. Maybe he would surprise again. They didn't have time to wait for Kim.

Back on Ron's end, he went up to change into his mission clothes. Rufus was in a food coma from the cheese so he wouldn't be much help today. Ron sighed, he really was alone on this one. After petting his little buddy he went back downstairs with the mission gear he thought he would need. He was beyond surprised at what he saw

"Uh, Bonnie, why are you in mission clothes? Where did you even get the mission clothes?"

"To answer where I got these, I saved them from my mission with Kim. They reminded me of you. I kept them in my car in case something like this came up." She lit up while saying the next two sentences. "Second, I'm coming with you. I wasn't joking about you not being alone anymore Ron."

Ron walked over to her then kissed her on the forehead to let her know he appreciated the gesture, but..."BonBon, you're not coming with me. It's too dangerous."

"What's so dangerous about this mission? I dealt with that evil guy demented or whatever with Kim. I was fine."

Ron chuckled "His name is Dementor," Bonnie rolled her eyes clearly not caring, Ron continued on "and Dementor doesn't have Shego. She's dangerous and if something goes wrong I wont be able to protect you."

Ron slid his arms around her waist then looked her in the eyes. Bonnie loved letting Ron assert himself, but not today. Not now. He needed her. Her face curled into her Queen B scowl "I SAID I'm coming with you Stoppable. If it's dangerous that means you need me more since you need a distraction and can't handle it on your own." She brought the base of her fist down on his chest. She knew it wouldn't hurt him much if at all, but she needed to send a message. Then pushed him away. "Now lets go, we're taking my car. It's faster than than dinky old scooter."

As she turned away and began walking to her car Ron was still extremely concerned about her safety, but he was happy that she cared about him this much.

* * *

_Shego_

"Hey Dr. D why don't we get this show on the road? Kimmie or GJ could be here any minute." Shego said while filing her nails. She was bored out of her mind. She didn't expect it to actually work but watching Drakken fail in spectacular fashion was one of the highlights of her life.

After tinkering with his machine for a few more seconds he replied "Quiet shego, I'm trying to make sure the feedback loop doesn't explode and kill us."

Shego just rolled her eyes and said in a snarky sarcastic tone "I do have to say it was a brilliant move announcing your plan for Canadian domination before you completed the machine. There's no way this could backfire on us."

She heard a vent fly open. Drakken and the other henchmen hadn't heard a thing.

Shego just continued filing "Absolutely no way this could backfire."

_General_

Ron sighed. There was no way past this. The main lab with the device was just a wide open space. Drakken was working on the device and Shego was filing her nails reading a magazine. They were going to have to fight. He looked at Bonnie and just hoped she could take care of herself. He put his forehead on hers, as if it would help communicate his thoughts.

Ron whispered "Remember Bonnie, don't try to engage. Just distract them and try to hit the big red button up the stairs on the back wall" Luckily Drakken only had five or so henchmen around this time. Ron was thankful for his incompetence in planning ahead.

Bonnie wasn't very worried, from what she remembered the henchmen weren't very skilled in hand to hand and they were clumsy. _"Why do they keep hiring these people?"_

Ron and Bonnie decided to make their entrance. Bonnie thought it was silly, almost comical, but it seems like they had a rapport that worked for them.

"It's over Drakken, time for you to chill out dude!" Ron said, proud of his pun.

Shego was a little annoyed. She thought they'd try some elaborate way to sneak around and give her a way to finish her magazine.

"The buffoon! And Kimberly Ann- Wait who are you?" Drakken scratched his head, looking visibly confused.

"This is Bonnie Rockwaller, and the rottweiler is about to chomp down!" Ron said " _I am on fire today."_ he thought, then looked over when he heard Bonnie groan. Loudly.

"it doesn't matter. Get them Shego!"

This was her favorite part. She loved action. "Handle the sidekick boys, I got her." The henchmen took a step forward.

" _They think Bonnie is the new Kim."_ Ron didn't want to do this, since an angry Shego was bad news. He had no choice though, he had to keep Bonnie safe. He just hoped she could handle her end. "What's wrong Kermit? You afraid of me or something?" He made an audible ribbit sound as icing on the cake.

Drakken dropped his tools. The henchmen stopped in fear. Shego looked at him in disbelief with wide eyes for a few seconds, then her face contorted into rage. She blasted her plasma, Ron dodged but was left aghast. The wall behind him had a giant hole where his head was.

"Change of plans, Stoppable is mine!" She said as she began leaping towards him.

The henchmen feared for his well being since it seemed like she wanted to turn him into a pile of ash, but they had a job to do. They turned towards the new girl, rottweiler.

Bonnie calmed herself " _Ron is a hero he can do this. I just need to do my part."_ She began jumping and handspringing off the guards.

Shego was still trying to fry Stoppable's head off his shoulders. " _He's surprisingly decent."_

Ron made sure to parry at her wrists to make sure he didn't get burned. Shego isn't usually out for blood but her skin was a sore subject. Even with all his training it felt almost impossible to land a hit on her. Kim usually jumped around to tire her out then land the finishing blow. Ron not being as agile didn't have that luxury.

Shego faked one of her attacks, after he went parry she clawed into his chest.

"Augh" Ron howled in pain. It was only moderately deep. Not as bad as some of his old wounds, but it still hurt.

Bonnie looked at the source, it was Ron. She was close to the button and the guards had tripped over each other or been knocked out, but she didn't know if he would be alright if she waited more than a few seconds. She began running towards them, hoping to save Ron.

Shego noticed that no matter what they did Stoppable kept himself between her and the girl, a realization crossed her mind as a sadistic smirk crossed her face. " _She's the sidekick."_ She narrowly avoided his attack then leapt towards Bonnie.

Bonnie tried to dodge but Shego was too fast. Shego's foot collided with her midsection and Bonnie was knocked into a wall. She heard, and more importantly felt, her head thud against the wall. She folded to the ground like paper and her world went black.

"You're next Stoppable, look's like one of Dr. D's plans may actually..." She didn't get to finish the thought before the air was knocked from her lungs with a kick to her midsection.

Ron was angry, he felt the Monkey power coursing through him. He wasn't sure how badly Bonnie was hurt but it was his fault, she tried to rescue him.

" _If I didn't have my comet powers that might have broken my ribs, or worse." S_ hego figured it was just a lucky shot and tried to engage Ron again. He caught her wrist and did a twisting punch into her stomach, knocking her into a far wall.

Drakken didn't know what had gotten into the buffoon, but this was not going well. He decided to leave his device and grab the hovercraft.

Ron knelt beside Bonnie and cradled her head to his chest.

Shego was angry but excited. She had never had a fight this good, she may not even have to hold back. "You're more fun than Kimmie, I'm not going to underestimate you now though. Let's go Stoppable."

Ron was still angry, but he looked at her as if she was insane.

Shego took up a fighting stance and began running towards Ron. Before she could pick up any real speed she heard a familiar, horrible tone and was disappointed.

"SHEGO! We're leaving." Drakken came into the room on a hovercraft and let down a rope for Shego.

She begrudgingly dropped her stance and hopped on the rope "Later Stoppable, can't wait for next time." She sent him a smile as the hovercraft burst through a wall and sped away.

Ron thought he was seeing things, but decided to contemplate all of this later. He still had a mission to complete. He looked around and saw the henchmen scuffling away.

Ron hit the button then picked up Bonnie bridal style. Leaving wasn't really an issue since it was a 5 minute timer " _Why do evil guys keep making these self destruct timers so long?"_ He thought, then chalked it up to convenience.

Ron sat on the ground still holding onto Bonnie and pulled out his communicator and called wade

Wade saw the building behind Ron crumbling and in flames and wanted to celebrate, he thought better when he saw Ron's face. "What's wrong? The mission seemed like a success."

"I think Bonnie may have a concussion, I need an ambulance." Ron looked down and kissed her hair and held onto her for all he was worth.

"I'm on it. You should have it there within 15 minutes. You're kind of far out, sorry it can't get there faster."

"Thanks Wade, you da man." Ron said, then hung up. After a few minutes he heard something speeding down the street and got excited, then saw it was a news van.

"How does a news van beat an ambulance!?"

_Kim_

Kim was on cloud nine. Tonight was perfect. Josh had taken her to dinner and a concert. He was so dreamy and sweet. She collapsed on her bed and continued to daydream about Josh. Then realized she still hadn't checked her Kimmunicator. She had left it since she didn't want to be interrupted. If it was that serious GJ could handle it. She had a few missed video chats from Wade but the world didn't end. Things must be fine. She was about to call wade back to make sure but her phone rang. It was Monique.

"Girl YHTST!" Monique practically screamed into the phone

"Uh, what?" Kim said with a confused face

"You have to see this, Girl turn on the news!"

Kim did as instructed and her eyes rolled. Bonnie was in the arms of some muscular guy with one of his sleeves practically ripped off. She was about to ask Monique why she had to see this then looked at his face. It was Ron.

"It was no big," he said "just completing missions like always. I'm happy to help."

Just then Bonnie came to, she had heard what Ron said. "He's being modest" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him, and Ron kissed back. When they pulled away she said "my unStoppable hero." Then leaned into his neck. Smiling blissfully despite the banging headache.

Kim just sat and watched. She was fuming. Monique was in shock as well but decided to poke the bear.

"Uh, girl are you alright?" She said as lightly as possible

"What is she doing to _my Ron!?"_


	4. Holding back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bonnie and Ron's mission. Ron discovers Bonnie's home life isn't as great as he thought.

Ron eventually managed to shake off the news crews and get Bonnie to the ambulance. He was still rather scared as she was in an out of it. It's like she had lucid moments but wasn't fully aware. He sat by her side in the hospital for a couple of hours, anxious. The doctor eventually showed up and ran a few simple tests.

"Is she going to be ok Dr. Johnson? Permanent memory loss? Damage to her skull? Will she undergo effects of psychosis? Oh god" Ron held her hand to his chest after he was done babbling

The doctor chuckled a bit. " _Ah, young love."_ He thought. Picturing how he was when his now wife got injured for the first time around him.

"Ms. Rockwaller will be fine Mr. Stoppable. She just needs some ice, rest, less activity for a few days, and to be watched over the next two days. It doesn't matter where."

"I'll watch her, I'd hate to see her waking up in a strange environment for no decent reason. I want her to feel safe." said Ron

"I will discharge her within the hour, but I'm also putting you on R&R tonight as well, it's starting to get late. You can't help her if you're too tired to function can you?" The doctor smiled as he left the room.

Ron looked in the mirror and saw the bags. He was right. He looked close to the living dead at this point. The mission had really taken it out of him.

* * *

Ron took a taxi to Bonnie's car and dropped her in the backseat. He was about to drive straight home then he heard her mumble clothes several times. " _Bonnie, has to be unconscious in style."_ Ron smirked since it was adorable, then realized he would have to explain this to her family. He let out a groan and began driving towards Bonnie's place.

It was surprisingly humble. it was big, probably one of the biggest houses in middleton, but it wasn't obnoxious. Most people thought she lived in a mansion like a princess or something. Ron looked back at her and his nervousness subsided, when he saw her he felt as if anything was _possible_. He really needed to stop with these horrible jokes today.

Ron knocked on the door, Connie and Lonnie answered. They looked just like her, albeit slightly less attractive, taller, and with blonde and lighter brown hair. He tried explaining he needed to grab some clothes for her but they already started their routine. He didn't believe Kim when she said two people could be this horrible and disgusting, but they made Queen B Bonnie look like a kitten.

"We heard from the hospital." Lonnie said

"Poor Bonnie." Connie said, a smirk then crept onto both of their faces

"Too pathetic to be of any help."

"Too stupid to come up with a decent plan."

"Too ugly to keep Brick's attention."

"Always useless"

"Always pathetic."

"Always a loser." They said in unison. Then began laughing.

Ron's kind introductory smile quickly faded away. He actually couldn't believe two people this horrible could exist, especially when talking about an injured sibling. As their laughing continued he became livid. This was vile. He was about to light into them then heard a voice he swore he recognized.

Mrs. Rockwaller walked between her daughters and smiled. She placed her hands on both of their shoulders and gripped, tightly. Her curly hair and librarian glasses made her look rather non threatening.

"Are my _wonderful_ daughters welcoming our guest into the house?" Mrs. Rockwaller said

Ron smiled as soon as he heard the undertones in her voice. Their faces were priceless.

"Yes mother." They looked at the ground and walked away.

Mrs. Rockwaller gave Ron a giant hug that made him smile. How could someone so full of love spawn those two?

"The only reason I didn't rush up to the hospital is because I heard you were bedside. She's been talking about you all month, she's never been this happy. How is my little pumpkin?" She said

"She's fine. Just a mild concussion. She just needs some rest and to be watched. Uh, can I..." Ron scratched, this is the first mildly serious relationship he's had, explaining this to his mother was downright uncomfortable "I just don't want to leave her side tonight."

"Ronald, I know you won't do anything to Bonnie. I was young once too you know, you can watch her at your place. She's had a tumble or two during her first few years of cheer practice." She had a smile on her face that never broke to show the sincerity in her words

"You rock Ms. R!" Ron couldn't resist the urge to bear hug her, joy overtook him.

Ms. Rockwaller sent him to grab Bonnie a couple of outfits. After he dashed up the stairs she said in a happy daze "My pumpkin is growing up."

* * *

_The Dream_

After changing Bonnie out of her mission clothes and showering himself he held her, then just crashed in bed. The doctor was right about him resting. It was the middle of the night now. After what he presumed was a few minutes he began to dream. He was sitting on a rock looking at a waterfall.

He didn't know why he was having this dream but he loved it, it was peaceful and serene. It even had the occasional bird chirp. He then saw the waterfall part and Sensei floating out. He didn't dream of Sensei much, and never in this setting, but whatevs.

"This is not a dream Stoppable-san" Sensei said, floating a bit closer to be on level with Ron.

Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion "whaaaa, that can't be right I remember falling asleep."

"More accurately, this is a dream, Yet we are real. Reality is only a perception of the mind."

"Alright, you're real," Ron instantly knew, he wouldn't have thought of something like that. He would spend the better part of the next 24 hours wrapping his head around that "but Sensei why….how are you in my dream?"

"The why is more important than the how Stoppable-san. Your mind is troubled. This is not good for the chosen one, and your training."

Ron sighed, Sensei was in his head so he couldn't be closer to anyone else. He may as well tell him. He looked down then said "I know this is probably ridiculous to a man as wise as you sensei, but I don't feel like much of a chosen one when I can't even protect my chosen one."

Sensei let out a full smile, the first Ron had seen in his recollection. "Do you think I was never a boy, that I've never loved?"

"NO, NO, I didn't mean that Sensei sir." Ron was panicking, trying to think of what to say to apologize for his offense

Sensei heartily chuckled "No need to worry Stoppable-San, I understand."

Ron wiped his brow, glad Sensei was joking.

"It is not a weakness to love. It is a strength. Harness it within yourself, and use it to drive you. A puddle does not become a river in a day. Allow the raindrops to flow, and you will grow." Sensei said, back to his normal stoic face

Ron rolled his eyes but perfectly understood, and bowed while remaining seated lotus style "I'm guessing you mean it will be my great honor to train to protect bonbon."

Sensei was proud, he understood the teachings he learned in Yamonouchi "Yes, in fact my being here means you have already surpassed greatly beyond a puddle."

Ron tilted his head "Uh, how?" He had been training several times a week since he left yamanouchi and didn't feel much different. He didn't get how anything had changed

"Stoppable-San, my ability to connect with you at this distance means your monkey power has grown. Be proud. When you first left you were but a faint whisper in the distance. This would not have been possible if not for your training."

Ron actually perked up a bit hearing that his training had progressed significantly, and meant something.

"You will soon wake. Your love for your " _BonBon"_ will be your greatest strength."

Ron laughed at hearing his Sensei say her nickname. Then they fist pounded and made peace signs. Sensei really was a cool dude. "Nothing but love big S."

Sensei had a tiny grin, his student was drastically unaware, but he was already a large stream, with the potential of an ocean. Even surpassing him.

_The Waking World_

Bonnie had woken up a few minutes ago. Ron had laid his back against the wall with a pillow so he could cradle her. She was seated in his lap with her head nestled into his chest.

It was very early morning but there was just enough light to see his face. She was just looking at Ron and caressing his chest, lightly, as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful. She dare not move, she tried when she first woke up and he held her tighter against him subconsciously. The thought made her giddy, he can't let me go.

She was still piecing together the previous night. After she hit her head she didn't remember most of it. She remembered kissing him, she remembered some other people talking, a white room, then her house. She had no idea how she got here or even how she had changed into her nightgown, but it was perfect.

Bonnie stopped moving when she felt him stir, then felt him pull her and kiss the top of her head. She looked into his face as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you BonBon, I'll do better next time. If there is one. I never want you hurt in my presence again." Ron said

Bonnie noticed how distraught he was, and decided to clue him in.

"Ron, do you know why I decided to come with you?" Bonnie said

"To protect me?" He replied quickly, the answer was obvious. She was injured trying to protect him in the first place.

"Wrong." She flicked his forehead then stated "If you went alone, there's a chance you would fail. You don't care much about yourself. You won't let me get seriously hurt, so you won't fail if I'm there."

Ron saw the devilish smirk beginning to cross her face, she was right, but he wanted to tease her. "Hm, what makes you think I care more about you than I do about myself BonBon?"

"Because you care about me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved me." she rolled her eyes "It's so obvious."

Ron felt the pace of his heartbeat quicken, then his face went beet red. Bonnie knew she had won the argument, and nuzzled her nose into his. His face felt like a heat lamp.

"Ron, there is another reason I went. Maybe a slightly selfish reason."

Ron was curious, she usually didn't tread this lightly. "Uh huh, and that is?"

"I…always felt like you were hiding something, more accurately holding back. No one else has noticed most likely but you don't get to the top of the food chain being dumb and oblivious."

Ron was perplexed. "BonBon, what are you talking about? I give my all in everything I do. I'm just not good at a lot."

That stung for Bonnie, but she continued on. "Ron, every time a girl has fallen at cheer practice while you were a cheerleader, a mascot, or even watching in the stands has been caught, or at the very least fallen on you."

Ron brushed it off "It's no big, anyone would do that."

"Exactly, they would if they could, but you always do it. They never even so much as sprain an ankle."

Ron just shrugged. He didn't see it yet.

"Ron, what about how you always manage to avoid the henchmen and attacks from the likes of shego and find the self destruct option in the lair?" Bonnie stared at him, he has to see it.

"Again, no big. Kim usually does most of the work. I just run away. You're overthinking it."

"Kim was talking to Monique 2 years ago I think, I overheard. You held off her and Shego while they were under mind control and couldn't hold back….by yourself. You were running but I saw Shego and I've seen Kim all the time. That's not easy Ron." Bonnie saw him turn contemplative.

"That's….actually true BonBon, and strange."

Ron began to think back to the missions and times he did things he shouldn't have been able to given his level of skill at the time. Even Zorpox didn't make sense. Zorpox was just him, but evil. How did he build all that tech? He wasn't that smart. He remembered Fuzzy things Zorpox did, but it seemed like it was downright instinctual.

"Ronnie?"

His train of thought was broken, then he realized he had gone several minutes without speaking. She was showing genuine concern

"Sorry BonBon, just thinking."

"Why do you hold back?" Bonnie asked, maybe he knew. Or they could figure it out together.

"I don't know, I'm sorry..."

He looked depressed, he was mentally handicapping himself and he didn't understand why. Bonnie decided to take his mind off of it for now.

"So Ronnie, would you care to explain how I changed into my nightgown from my mission clothes?" His face grew paler by the second. "Did you use my concussion as an excuse to look at the body of your defenseless girlfriend?" She pouted

Ron tried stammering out an answer "Y-Your clothes were dirty I-I thought you wouldn't want…." He couldn't handle it, he fainted.

Bonnie died laughing, he was so easy to mess with. She was giving him a hard time but she knew whatever he did was in her best interest. He wouldn't hurt her. She kissed his cheek and he had a rather swift recovery time.

Ron frowned "Not funny Bonnie. I was terrified." he attempted to chastise her, but she broke into another fit of laughter when she looked at his serious expression.

Ron looked at her as she laughed, analyzed her practically. She was beautiful and this moment was perfect. It's what he lived for. He smiled as he thought to himself.

" _Moments like this are what I need to become stronger to protect."_


	5. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim confronts Ron about his relationship with Bonnie. The food chain is turned on its head.

Ron's alarm went off, he checked the time and for some reason the alarm was set twenty minutes earlier than normal. He slapped it back down, hit the snooze, and nuzzled Bonnie back into his chest. Sleep on his mind. He was surprised that Bonnie was lightly slapping on his chest.

"Don't worry about it the alarm was early. We've got time. Go back to sleep BonBon." He said, then closed his eyes.

Bonnie kept slapping his chest lightly to keep him up "I know it's early, I set it."

Ron groaned "Why would you do that? I don't get up yet. If you're getting ready you can go ahead."

"Nope, you're waking up too. It's your first day as my boyfriend at school. You have to look presentable." Bonnie then kissed his neck to tease him a little, smirking when he jumped. "Now, do you have any decent clothes?"

Ron knew it was a losing battle and just decided to wake up, sadly. "Uh, I think I still have some stuff on the right side of my closet from when I was a millionaire earlier in the year. Hopefully they still fit, it's been a minute." Deep down he was excited and scared. Kim tried to change up his look once and he ended up looking like an artsy douche. He chuckled since that's what Mankey came off as at times. " _Guess she has a type."_

_Kim, Saturday night_

Kim was in shock at what she just saw on the screen. Why in the hell would Bonnie be kissing Ron? And did he complete a mission by himself? She needed to talk to someone in the know, Kim called Wade.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked, clearly steamed.

Wade groaned. He expected this, not so soon though. "I don't know much beyond that Ron and Bonnie are dating, seems pretty serious."

"What about the mission? You couldn't find a way to reach me? What about GJ? How could you put Ron in danger like that? You know he can't handle very much."

"That is...a lot to throw at me at once. Anyway, I tried contacting you. You turned off your Kimmunicator. GJ was stacked already. What else was I suppose to do? Let Drakken blow up Middleton? Or worse freeze over Canada?" Wade was getting a little angry now, she slacked on her responsibility then blamed him how he fixed things without her "It seems Ron can handle himself just fine. He took on Shego by himself." Wade saw her face and decided it was a good moment to mic drop out of the phone call. He liked Kim but sometimes she could be a little unreasonable.

Kim judged by his tone that she had made him angry and he wouldn't be answering anymore calls tonight.

She just collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. " _He beat Shego by himself? When did Ron get that good? Why would he start dating Bonnie knowing how much I dislike her?_ "

Kim decided it would be best to try to catch up with Ron at school on Monday, it would be rude to just pop up at his house screaming at him about drama in front of his parents.

_General, Monday_

"Are you sure you want to do this Bonnie? We can still make something up." Ron said, still concerned about her popularity

Bonnie just looked at him like she was going to rip his head off his shoulders and he shut up very quickly. It's been a sore subject since he saved her. It ends today.

"I'm the queen. It's my school. They don't control me. If I want you, if I love you, I can have you." She noticed he was blushing then realized "Yes, its the first time I said it. Now get out the damn car and walk me in. I'm hurt. Remember?"

Ron just smiled and went over the the passenger side of Bonnie's car. Bonnie opted to cling to his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. She was going to be leaning on him for most of the day since her head still pounded sometimes. She was pretty sure she would be fine on her own but wanted to milk it, and Ron would not let her out of his sight if he even got a hint that she was hurt.

They began approaching the school and got a few glares. Bonnie was already smiling. Ron thought the outfit was a little weird but it felt nice. Bonnie had put him on a fitted black T shirt, baggy dark blue jeans with extra cargo pockets for Rufus, black sneakers, and a silver chain for good measure. She made sure it wasn't gaudy before she allowed him to take a single step outside. She said she was trashing most of his old outfits later. Along with something about T shirts being 3 sizes too big being "sooo out". Bonnie also said she knew he needed baggy pants after sitting in his lap so many times. That made Ron happy for the rest of the time they got ready.

When they came through the door a lot of the talking stopped and people stared. Even those that didn't care about the food chain were aware enough to know Ron was a usual subject of Bonnie's scrutiny.

After a while Bonnie was growing tired of this. She screamed "WHAT!?" A few people raised their hands and little and backed up. The student body went back to chatting amongst themselves. They decided to stop at Ron's locker first, luckily he got here before Kim. That drama was going to be fun to deal with.

Kim walked in with Josh and spotted them. Bonnie was draped all over him like a scared child clutching their mother. She was so playing it up. Kim noticed she was injured on tv but she just wanted attention. "Ugh, just look at her. She's so trying to get back at me since she wasn't good enough to be cheer captain."

"You don't think it's kind of unfair to assume their relationship is about you? They look pretty happy." Josh didn't want to pick sides but he was pretty chill. Drama was not his thing. He was hoping his logical words would calm her down.

Kim's gaze narrowed "Bonnie may have everyone else fooled but not me. This is a new low even for her." Kim was about to step up to argue but Brick was already storming his way towards Ron and Bonnie. Kim just stood and watched. Bonnie is all about the food chain. Whatever game she's on she will dump it and jump right back into the quarterback's arms. Then Ron's best friend will be there to pick up the pieces. Everyone would see what kind of person Bonnie really was.

"What are you doing with my girl Stoppable?" Brick said. He usually didn't care about Stoppable at all beyond the passing thought it would be interesting if he got with Kim. Bonnie was his territory, he had to be put in his place. Now.

The students broke from their conversations and began watching again. This day promised to be entertaining.

Ron was usually calm, but not when it came to Bonnie "Your girl? She's not property Brick. Now as you can see she's hurt so back off so we can get to class."

Brick was red and livid at this point, a few students backed away so Ron's body wouldn't collide with them when Brick's fist collided with his face. Kim was stunned that Ron said that, and that Bonnie allowed this charade to go on this long. His patience ended when he looked at Bonnie. He expected her to be jumping into his arms as he took her back. She was laughing at him. He swung at Stoppable's face.

Kim was ready to jump on brick as soon as he hurt Ron, but that never happened.

Ron stopped Bricks fist with his hand. There were probably better ways but he needed to send a message. Brick stood in shock, then slowly knelt in pain as Ron squeezed and bent back his hand.

When Brick was fully on his knees Ron let him go then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We good?" Ron asked with his normal smile on his face

"Uh….yea, we're good." Brick said, while standing up and lifting his arm and hand. He wanted to get as far away from Stoppable as possible. He seemed like a freak just like that exchange student.

Kim couldn't fully process what just happened, did Ron just take down the quarterback? Did Bonnie just laugh in his face? Why did she never even let go of his arm? it's like she knew that would happen. She watched Ron gently walking Bonnie towards her locker and Brick walk away with his head down.

"See? Happy, like us." Josh smiled and grabbed her waist

Kim still didn't trust Bonnie but got lost in Josh's eyes. She decided she would talk to Ron later. Maybe around lunch. She wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and kissed him, lost in the moment.

Ron walked Bonnie to every single class and her locker when she needed it. Luckily they had all of the same classes this year. Bonnie was thinking things had worked out better than she could have hoped. Between classes and occasionally in class Ron kept getting compliments, some obviously regarding her.

"Looking good Stoppable"

"Damn, lucky man bro"

Along with some silent thumbs ups they thought she wouldn't notice. Ron was not use to this much attention but she made sure to calm him with a kiss every time he seemed antsy. Obviously she calculated that while it would keep Ron lost on her, it would help spread the word she was dead serious about this.

Kim rolled her eyes in disgust every time she saw Bonnie kiss Ron. She noticed that Bonnie hadn't looked in her direction once all day while she was giving Ron affection. Almost like she didn't even care if Kim saw or not. That couldn't be a thing, right? As she got lost in her thoughts the lunch bell rang. She would finally get answers, and hopefully Bonnie's claws out of Ron. Ew.

Tara saw that Kim had been eyeing Ron all day and wanted to keep Bonnie away, they needed to talk it out. Bonnie seemed too fragile for all of her usual verbal sparring with Kim. She hadn't acknowledged her all day, even with an insult.

"Hey Ron, I'll take Bonnie to lunch for you." She said

Ron's grip tightened on Bonnie at these words "Uh….No we're good. Thanks Tara. You can walk with us if you want." He didn't even want her to come to school, let alone let her out of his sight.

Bonnie thought this was about Tara's crush on Ron and decided to go with her.

"It's fine Ronnie, Tara is safe. I'll see you in a few minutes." She saw his mood dampen a little. She giggled and kissed him again. "Come on big boy, you can let me out of your arms for five minutes."

Ron sighed and begrudgingly gave her over. Maybe it was girl stuff.

_Bonnie and Tara_

After they got a few steps away Bonnie let some of the weight off of Tara.

"What are you doing? Aren't you hurt?" Tara said, concerned

Bonnie grew a smirk "I am, but I've been milking it a little. Did you see that? He barely wanted to let me go. Who wouldn't want that?"

"You're a bad girl Bonnie." Tara giggled then playfully slapped her arm

"Oh I _know_ he's just _suffering_ having a beautiful girl on his arm _all day_." She replied sarcastically, laughing with Tara. Then she took a breath, now was as good a time as any. "I'm sorry about Ron, I know you had a crush on him." She looked down. She felt like a guilty puppy.

"Bonnie, it's not that serious. Plus in Ron's words, he's not my property." Tara said with a smile, knowing that would get a reaction from Bonnie.

Bonnie blushed in embarrassment. She knew after watching Ron train at his house that Brick couldn't hurt him physically. She didn't know Ron could hurt Brick verbally as well.

"Thanks Tara, I guess you really are my friend." Bonnie said then pulled Tara into a hug.

Tara confusedly said "Uh, when haven't I been?" then hugged back.

Bonnie was content in her thoughts. People as sweet as Tara and Ron are too good for her, she was lucky to have them. After they finished hugging it out they went to the lunchroom.

_Kim and Ron_

Kim saw Bonnie drag Tara out the classroom and decided it was her chance to speak to him. She stopped him as soon as he stepped out the door. People weren't really paying them too much attention. Most were going to lunch and it was just two friends talking, like normal. Everyone knew how tight Kim and Ron were.

"What's the sitch Ron?" She said with an angry face.

Ron decided playing dumb was pointless "I'm dating Bonnie, what else would the sitch be?"

Kim rolled her eyes "Ron you know it's a trick. Why would Bonnie be interested in you? It's clearly just to get back at me for being cheer captain."

Ron thought back to the first time Bonnie came to his house, and the words she said.

"I'm more than good enough for her, she appreciates me and makes me happy. Isn't that good enough?" Ron said, containing his anger. Kim could be stubborn but she came around, usually.

Kim groaned in annoyance "Ron, she even went on a mission with you so that she could be a hero and squeeze me out. How aren't you seeing this. Are you blind?"

Ron could no longer take the assaults on Bonnie's character. He stopped hiding under his mask and his face became angry.

"If you can't see what Bonnie is really like then you're the blind one Kim." Kim was surprised, Ron never talked to her like that. He continued "She only went on the mission since you were too busy with your date with Josh. Her and I STOPPED a date to deal with Drakken and Shego by the way. It's fine to want to have a life of your own, but don't judge me and definitely don't judge Bonnie when we step up to the plate to pick up the slack. Things don't just end because you don't want to do missions anymore." Ron paced around a little. He didn't think she'd like him being with Bonnie but this was becoming a bit much.

There was a lot to sift through there. More than Kim could process in a short amount of time. He cares about Bonnie a lot given this reaction. One thing did come through though.

"WHY would you step up? We both know you can't handle it. You just got lucky last time." Kim said

Ron broke into a laugh and Kim crossed her arms. What was funny about this?

"Kim, I took down Shego, on my own. Hand to hand. No luck involved. In fact she said she holds back on you. Shego isn't a killer." Ron stated, regaining his breath

"You're lying! She's my nemesis. I would know!"

Ron ignored the accusation "I get it now. I finally get it. You're why I hold back."

"What are you talking about? What are you holding back? You're a klutz with average grades, but a great person."

"That, that's what I'm talking about. You don't believe in me. It just clicked when you said I can't handle it. Again. I can do more than you think Kim. I'm not just the sidekick. I'm my own person."

That hurt, Kim always said they were partners. She didn't even like him calling himself the sidekick.

"Ron when have I ever called you a sidekick. We're partners. We're best friends." She said with a sad pout

" _Man, that is not nearly as effective as BonBon's"_ he thought. He continued, ignoring her trademark puppy dog pout

"Kim, your actions mean a lot more than your words. You always put me with the henchmen, you never mention me in interviews, and when people call me your sidekick you don't correct them." Kim was about to answer, then words poured out Ron's mouth before he could think about it. "As for best friends, when was the last time we hung out outside of a mission Kim?"

Kim was going to say something. It should be easy to come up with a time frame. She couldn't think of one "Oh my god." She said, as far back as she could remember she couldn't think of anything recent. As in past year recent.

" _KP. e x e has stopped working. Wait where did I get that joke from? I'm not good with computers. Am I?"_ Ron thought. He began walking away, then turned back one last time.

"KP, if you want to be friends again, and real partners, let me know. I have to get back to Bonnie."

Kim heard his footsteps tread further and further away but she couldn't look up. She didn't deserve to. She stood alone in the halls, slowly she stepped towards the cafeteria. She sat down with Monique, Josh, and his couple of friends. It was even more of a testament to their argument that she could never remember Ron sitting at this table.

_General_

After Ron grabbed his food he went to sit at his usual table alone. The popular table was usually only for cheerleaders and football players, Bonnie had other ideas.

"Ron what are you doing? Get over here. Don't you need to watch my condition?" She joked. Everyone including Ron knew what she was doing. She wanted to solidify his position.

When he sat down next to Bonnie the table fell silent beyond a few greetings. He even got one from Brick, although he wouldn't look him in the eye. Bonnie could tell Ron was distraught for some reason. She knew an easy way to cheer him up.

"Aw, does my baby need some Bonshine?" She sat in his lap then kissed him, which quickly turned into making out after she touched his lips with her tongue. It really was just to make Ron happy, but it sent another message to everyone in the room that she wasn't aware of. Including Kim.

Ron was the new King.


	6. Deep within

Monique saw two of the cheerleaders, Hope and Liz, gossiping and knew she needed in on this. It had to be about Bonnie's new boy toy. She was at least an associate to most of the popular girls, mainly so she could get the dirty on most news almost the instant it happened.

"Hey girls, WAWTA?" (What are we talking about?) At least half of the cheerleaders could understand Monique speak due to how much they texted each other

Hope and Liz giggled "I think you know." Liz, the pale redhead, said.

"The new stud in town" Hope, the olive skinned girl said

"Who knew that boy was hiding muscles like that under those baggy clothes, have you seen his chest?" Monique said

"Forget his chest, look at those arms! The things he could do to me. mmmmmm" Hope said, which made Liz giggle again, obviously she was having a similar thought pattern

"Too bad he always has those arms wrapped around one girl now, forget the things he could do to me. I'm thinking about the things I would do to him girl." Monique stated, dreamy eyed. "How did Bonnie get lucky enough to find a man like that?"

"I heard he spent the last few years buffing up for Bonnie. Exercising every day and doing missions so he could be cool enough to get her attention. Then he told her about how he felt. He's not just strong, he's sensitive" Liz was practically gushing at this point

"Yea, because dudes _love_ talking about their feelings." Monique rolled her eyes

"You know Ron is different, probably better than both of us. You're Kim's best girl friend and they're super tight."

"The tightest, he doesn't kiss and tell though." Monique uttered with a sad face that at least in some capacity was not feigned. That gossip is supernova hot right now but hard to come by.

"That's too bad." the cheerleaders said in unison, liz biting her lip.

"Girls I'm sorry, I have to talk to a teacher before lunch I'll ttyl" Monique said

After their goodbye hugs Monique walked around the corner, where she was promptly snatched into an empty classroom. When she got a look at her captor she couldn't help but groan.

"What's up?" Kim said with narrow eyes

"You know what's up, I haven't heard anything new yet. Besides maybe possibly that Ron works out a lot. Like daily a lot."

"I know that, Bonnie said something about liking it when Ron glistened at cheer practice." Kim said, her frown growing deeper as she watched Monique's smirk grow. "I am not jelling, I do not jell, stop looking at me like that. I have Josh."

"Uh huh, I'm guessing Josh doesn't look like that though." Monique's smirk reached critical mass

"I DO NOT, JELL! I just don't trust queen bitch around Ron," Kim looked down and spoke softly "she's changed him."

"For the better, I caught a glimpse of those abs in phys ed. Woo girl."

"What if she hurts him? Bonnie might just be using him to get to me. You know she hates me." Kim said while pouting.

Monique cast a doubtful eye. "I doubt its a game to mess with you. She laughed in Brick's face while he was publicly humiliated. Not everything is about you girl."

"Monique I'm serious. He said we haven't been friends in a while, and that we've never really been partners." Kim said

Monique stood awkwardly quiet looking at the ground for a few seconds. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What?" Kim tried to get Monique to talk again

"Kim, I thought he was your sidekick and I'm one of your best friends. You two also haven't been tight in a while." Monique finally spoke up

"But you just said…."

Monique cut her off "I know what I said back there, I didn't think you cared honestly. I just figured if Bonnie hasn't been blaring about how Ron is all hers and how you all aren't tight anymore then Ron must still care about not putting you out there like that."

"Why wouldn't I care? Ron is…." Kim corrected herself with a depressed face "Ron was my best friend."

"Girl you know I've got your back one hundred percent and wouldn't trash you," Monique reached out and grabbed Kim's hand to comfort her for the next part "but you and Ron haven't been tight since you and Josh got together. I figured he did something to aggravate you. You two haven't hung out in like a year."

Kim let her hand slide slowly out of Monique's. "I let my best friend slip away, how can I fix it?"

"I don't know girl." Monique pulled Kim into a hug that she eventually returned "but whatever you decide I'm here for you."

* * *

The rest of the day was kind of a blur for Kim. She just wanted to crash when she got home. She had no idea how to fix things with Ron. She messed up badly on so many levels. Even before Josh she hadn't done a good enough job of letting everyone know they were partners. Even the team name was just named after her. " _No wonder he thinks I think of him as just a sidekick."_

Kim came through the front door and her mom tried to give her a hug until she saw the extremely depressed look on her face.

"No big?" Ann said

"Yes big. Yes very big" Kim started tearing up

"Let's go to your room Kimmie cub. You probably want to talk in private." As she was walking up the stairs she gave her twin boys a stern look. They both understood not to disturb Kim and their mother right now. It wasn't the time.

After the door was shut she began to question her daughter "What's wrong dear?"

"I lost my best friend almost a year ago and didn't realize it. Now he's dating my worst enemy."

"Shego? How did he pull that off?" Ann joked,

It elicited a slight chuckle from Kim "I guess that was a little dramatic. I meant Bonnie."

"Now, what makes you say you lost him Kimmie cub? You've been best friends since you were kids"

Kim explained the entire situation to the best of her knowledge. How she drifted away from Ron as she got closer to Josh, how she cut the mission time so she could spend more time with him, how Bonnie was a being of pure evil that would hurt Ron, all of it.

"You're really convinced Bonnie is just using him?" Ann said

"Yes! What other reason would she have to date him? She insulted him all the time." Kim thought it was obvious

"Kimmie cub, you're not giving Ronald enough credit."

"How?"

"To you, and maybe to all of us this is normal. To most civilians it's not. You just see your goofy best friend. Bonnie sees a boy that regularly goes out and saves at least a country. Bonnie sees someone brave. Bonnie sees a boy who was loyal enough that when his friend needed backup to take on dangerous criminals at twelve, he happily went along with it. If anything Bonnie thinks she isn't good enough for him." Ann could have gone on longer but felt her point was made. Her daughter didn't think about how special what they did was.

"I get it mom, Ron is nothing to sneeze at. You didn't see how she use to treat him though, she hated him more than me." Kim said, the more she thought about it the more confusing it was

"Kimmie cub, how has Bonnie been treating you the past few weeks?"

Kim started thinking back to the last heinous act Bonnie performed, it should be easy since she does it daily. Except it wasn't. Bonnie still acted like Bonnie, kinda, but she didn't really pay attention to her.

"She...hasn't cared about me at all. Why?" Kim looked at her mother with doe eyes, wondering where this train was going

Ann laughed, teenagers always thought things were more complex than they really were "And how did you react when Bonnie came around you and Ron?"

"I snapped back of course! I had to defend my best friend and I. Bonnie is always scheming and plotting. Besides that she was just plain ruthless to Ron. I kept her away as much as I could." Her mother began laughing harder "Mom have you lost it?"

"Kimmie, I think Bonnie just liked Ron and wanted to get his attention." Ann said, wiping away tears as her laughter calmed down

"That doesn't even make sense, why would you insult and demean someone you like? She could have just asked him out like a normal non evil human being"

"She didn't have a choice Kim."

"What?"

"You just said yourself whenever she got close you attacked like a bear protecting her cub." Ann said

"That can't...No" Kim wanted to deny it but everything made perfect sense with that explanation. Bonnie wouldn't just start dating Ron overnight

"I'm going to go put dinner on Kim." Ann still chuckled to herself as she left the room, her daughter's shock the new source of her laughter. Kim stopped her before her exit. She had one more question

"Mom, how can I fix this?"

Ann had a response easily prepared "Part of growing up is time management. A Possible can do anything, that does not mean you should do everything. In short, make him a priority in your life. I think the world will keep turning if you drop a few of the places you volunteer at Kim."

"Mom, you don't understand how much they need me! I can't do that."

"Kim, I'm one of the world's top brain surgeons, yet I still make my family breakfast, dinner, and spend as much time as I can with all of you. You have to decide what is important to you and make time for it." Ann saw her daughter was at an actual loss for words this time, so after a quick hug she walked away

Kim flung herself onto her bed and stared at her ceiling, wide eyed "What is the most important to me?" she said out loud. After some time in thought she realized it wasn't even a contest. She knew what was most important to her.

_Ron_

Ron sat on his couch thinking after school. Bonnie wouldn't be back for at least another hour. After cheer practice she said something about shopping with Tara. On some level he did realize how it could be attractive to drop everything to spend every waking moment with your partner like Kim, whenever Bonnie wasn't in his arms he felt like a little piece of him was missing. At the same time he wouldn't give up saving the world for Bonnie, he would not give up his sensei, and he wouldn't ditch Wade or Rufus for her. He was actually extremely happy for Bonnie when she realized she had an actual close friend that cared about her.

The only negative part of that is it made him think about Kim. He didn't know where their friendship stood and she hadn't talked to him since their interaction earlier in the week. He caught her glaring a few times but after what they talked about it didn't seem that weird. He also couldn't get a handle on what they talked about himself. Bonnie made it pretty obvious for him he was holding back, understanding why he was doing so and how much he was doing it was a whole other thing. He decided to ask sensei for help. Maybe he could unlock his potential through some mystical monkey ritual or something.

The only problem was how was, how can he ask sensei for help? He's an old dude that sits under a waterfall in a mountain most of the time. It's not like he had a ninja master cell phone. Flying there just to ask a couple of questions that he may not have the answer to also seemed ridiculous. The only thing he could think of was contacting him in a dream. He had no idea how that worked though, and once he was asleep he couldn't control himself. He can't exactly sleep and focus at the same time. Unless…

"That's it! I can meditate!" He wasn't sure if it would work like he was planning but it was his best shot at this point. Sensei did say he was far from a pond now, maybe he could do it.

Sensei had let him know in no uncertain terms that his sitting position really didn't matter as much as most people thought it did, so he decided to make himself comfortable on the couch. Rufus crawled up and told Ron he wanted to join in. Ron put rufus' back on his stomach so his little buddy could sit comfortably then they began meditating.

He began to slow down his breathing then concentrated, first on his breath, then he thought of sensei, and only him. He thought a few minutes passed and decided to open his eyes, just for a second. He was in a black void with Rufus.

"Woah, far out little buddy. We did it!" Ron and Rufus high fived. He hadn't found sensei yet but he had entered deep meditation. It was a start.

Ron looked around, him and rufus had blue auras. It was calming but also made him feel powerful. He had no idea what sensei's would look like. Then he almost felt as if something was calling for him, by instinct he just knew it wasn't malicious. He closed his eyes again. Willing himself and Rufus towards the source. Suddenly he just felt at peace, he heard the waterfall and the birds chirping then opened his eyes. Sensei was gazing at him from above again, with an actual smile. It was a little creepy honestly.

"Stoppable-san, Rufus-ran, it is good to see you once again. I am honored by your presence." Sensei then did a slight bow. Rufus squeaked back in his molerat voice in what sensei assumed was a hello.

"Man I really didn't think this would work." Ron said, sensei was still smiling at him which made him uncomfortable "Uh, sensei sir why are you doing that with your face?"

Sensei chuckled into his fist then replied "Forgive me for being happy Stoppable-san, it won't happen again."

"No sensei, I mean I've never seen you smile. I don't understand what is making you smile right now." he said, trying to make a save

"Stoppable- san this is a great achievement. Not many can reach this stage of meditation and control. Did you come to show me your progress?" Sensei managed to tone down his smile to a smirk. He did not wish to _creep out_ his student

Ron scratched the back of his head "Uh….yea that's not why I'm here. I kind of just guessed it would work."

Sensei held in his excitement. " _He_ _really is the chosen one."_ "Why have you come?"

"Well, I guess this has the same thing to do with last time. You probably don't want to get bogged down with all the details but I have a feeling I'm holding myself back and I was wondering if you could help me tap into the power I'm repressing."

"I can not help you Stoppable-san"

"I understand sensei." Ron hunched over a little depressed, Rufus came over and patted his leg

"No, you misunderstand. I can not help you, for you must help yourself."

Ron's face contorted into a confused mess "I'm not even sure where to begin on deciphering what that means."

"I can not help you, since the answer can only be found within yourself." Sensei said,

Ron looked almost as confused as before and began to think for a bit, until he was startled. He watched Rufus poof out of his meditation existence and fear crossed his face

"Do not worry Stoppable-san, it just means our time for now is at an end. I will see you again soon." He went back to his calm meditative face

Ron wanted to ask more about how to find the answer within himself, but he was poofed away as well.


	7. The Bon Diggity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie asks Ron for training. He agrees, on one condition...

Ron was quickly dragged back into his normal state after his meditation was broken. He was quite fearful of going back to his conscious mind and opening his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw something amazing, and beautiful. His girlfriend in her cheer outfit.

"Hey Ronnie, were you meditating again?" She said as she began to straddle him. Ron regularly meditated to remain calm so it wasn't abnormal for her to catch him in the act.

Ron almost shoved her off thinking she was crushing Rufus until he looked at the coffee table and saw Rufus eating cheese. Of course. The poofing thing made sense now. When he saw Rufus was safe he dragged her into a very strong hug.

"I missed you." Ron said

Bonnie giggled "It's been three and a half hours. Four at best."

"And?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Alright, I guess it's hard not to miss me. I'll allow it."

"Thank you, it would be impossible for me to control how much I miss you anyway. You're a Queen at school but to me you're much more than that." He said, beginning to kiss her neck. He slid his hands lower to the arch in her back, then one a bit lower to feel her butt through her skirt

Bonnie moaned, then shoved him away "Ah ah ah, nope. No fooling around until you tell me what's on your mind."

"What makes you think something is on my mind?" A smile crept onto his face "besides you"

"Oh no, you're not sweet talking your way out of this one Ron. I can tell. Drop those puppy dog eyes right now." She stared at him sternly "If it was nothing you would have heard me come in."

Ron gave up. Simultaneously he was deciding how much he should, or rather could, tell her. Or how much she would even believe. Does telling someone he has a sensei count as talking about the school? Would she break up with him after he begins an insane spiel about mystical monkey power? He decided to give her the bare minimum. Maybe she could even help.

"You know how I've been stuck on why I hold back for like a week?"

"Yeah, did you have a breakthrough?" Bonnie said, thinking back to the morning he held her. She smirked.

"Uh kind of." Ronnie became a bit nervous "Bonnie, what I'm about to say will sound completely ridiculous."

"Go on" She became tense as well

"I...can talk to another person with my mind. He's like my martial arts master."

Bonnie became at ease "Cool, what did you all find out?"

"Well he gave me some adv…." After a second he processed what she just said "Wait, that's your reaction, cool? Aren't you freaked out at all?"

"We fought a blue mad scientist and a green woman that can generate plasma from her hands with her mind. I figured you weren't completely normal."

All things considered he realized it wasn't really that out there. The entire school did see Kim in his body once, Bonnie probably figured that out. The imagery of himself do quadruple flips with pom poms still fresh in his mind.

"You know, it kind of makes me feel bad that you just instantly assume I'm weird and that weird things happening to me are common." Ron looked down, saddened

She gave him a quick peck then comforted him "What happened to never be normal?"

Ron smiled "I guess I can just say it normally now. My sensei is kind of a wise old dude so a lot of what he says doesn't make complete sense to me. I asked him to help unlock my potential."

Bonnie squealed "So you're like super Ron now? I can't picture you becoming more amazing than you already are Ronnie"

"Not...exactly. He said he could not help me, since the answer I sought was within me." He said while blushing. He still couldn't get over how highly she thought of him.

"Now I know you're not joking, since you would never think of a philosophical statement like that."

Ron glared at her.

Bonnie laughed then continued "Ok ok I'm sorry. Did you figure out what he meant at all?" She slid her hands up and down his chest and shoulders to calm him down. Her joke was mean.

"Not really. I sat there with him for a few minutes thinking but it didn't make sense. Was he saying the power was inside me already?"

Bonnie had a line of thought she figured may help "Probably not, you already know you have power inside you and you work hard to draw it out."

"What else could he be talking about then?" Ron raised an eyebrow, Bonnie was intriguing when she had these little moments of analysis. He guessed being on top of the school food chain all these years meant she had to understand people well.

"The only other thing I can thing of that would be inside you is your mind, so a memory? Maybe an event made you feel like you weren't good enough and you internalized it. You just have to find it, and work past it. " Bonnie did a little fist pump, she nailed it

"My entire life until I met you felt like that though."

She cringed "Damn I forgot how depressing you could be when we talked about your life."

"Oh my b, I just feel like I can be myself around you. Like I have no need to hide anymore. I'll try to keep the depressing stuff at a minimum." Ron plastered on his best fake smile

Bonnie gave him a deep passionate kiss "Never be afraid to tell me how you're feeling Ron."

"I'll keep that in mind." He kissed her nose then pulled her into another hug. The fingers on his right hand lightly tracing the small of her back. Really he could do this all day. He loved how she smelled, like roses.

"Ron, I had something I wanted to ask." Her voice cracked

"Uh, ok, whenever you're ready Bon diggity." " _Bonnie nervous about something?_ _That's a new one_ _"_

"I….want you to train me. I've been thinking about how I failed you on that last mission and had you worried. I want you to train me like you train yourself, or half as much at least since you're ridiculous. I don't want to be a burden on missions."

"Bonnie, why would I agree to hurting the girl I love? You got hurt since I wasn't strong enough. I'm not going to hurt you myself. Are you crazy?" He pulled her out of the hug and gave her a serious look.

Bonnie guessed that would be his reaction, but came prepared. She put on a sweet voice and pouted while rubbing his chest "I just thought you would want me to be safe when I'm not in your presence. I am basically dating a super hero, anything could happen. You can't be around twenty four seven Ron. Don't you want to protect me?" She had to fight, hard, to keep a shit eating grin from forming.

Ron looked at her with a deadpan frown "I hate you. So, so much."

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me first." Ron said mischievously, a smirk beginning to form as he reached under her skirt and grabbed her ass through her spanks. She had a lot of it to grab.

"mmmmm I think I know what you want Ronnie, and I'm willing to do _anything_ to make this training thing a reality."

* * *

"When I said anything this is not what I meant." Bonnie said, almost scowling

Ron just chuckled to himself. She'd probably hurt him later for that. His _anything_ was her riding on the back of his beat up scooter to an undisclosed location. It was faster to walk than to ride the thing but whatevs. Hopefully she would stop complaining when she found out why he brought her. They were close now.

"Why are we in a car dealership?" She said, she remembered him saying he still got Naco checks, but from what he implied he wasn't exactly rolling in money.

"Oh you know, sometimes I just like to stop by expensive car dealerships with my girlfriend and look at the cars. I wish I could do it every day." It was worth it when Bonnie smacked his arm for the sarcasm

"Stoppable, that you? Man you're huge now. I'm digging the new fit."

A man came up and slapped Ron on the back.

"You remember my name?" Ron had a dumbfounded look

"How could I forget, you and Kim saved my dealership from motor ed. What was he going for again?"

"I think he was mad you wouldn't sell him parts for cheap for his latest ridiculous vehicle so he came back and tried to destroy the dealership with a tricked out monster truck, with lasers."

"Classy guy" He said sarcastically

"Eh, ehm" Bonnie grunted while stomping her foot

Ron immediately fumbled back towards her "Oh this is my girlfriend Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie, this is speedy Johnson."

Speedy gingerly grabbed her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rockwaller, Ron is a lucky man."

"The luck is all mine, even if he will deny that to his grave."

Speedy dropped her hand with a smile then turned to Ron "What brings you all to my humble business? Motor Ed coming back?"

"Nah, I was looking to buy this time. I was also wondering if you could scrap this. I know it'll only get me a few hundred off a car at best but its time to let go." Ron gave his scooter a pat then had a slightly sad face " _Goodbye old friend"_ He closed his eyes in thought. Rufus came out of his pocket to bow his head in respect as well.

Bonnie rolled her eyes since he was being dramatic, she didn't say anything since it clearly had sentimental value though.

Speedy looked between Bonnie and Ron then placed his arm over Ron's shoulders "Oh I see how it is. Trying to impress your lady friend huh" He lightly shook Ron with a giant smile on his face

"Well, she will be riding in the car with me for the foreseeable future so I want to make sure she likes it."

"Oh I know just the thing"

He took Bonnie and Ron over to the sports cars, Bonnie's face lit up and her knees got weak just imagining Ron in one of these cars. Ron for the most part was indifferent. Riding in things ranging from military aircraft to experimental hovercrafts did that to him.

Ron looked around for a bit. Nothing quite seemed to catch his eye. Until he saw it, his baby. He practically ran over to it. He didn't think it was possible, but the car gave him an erection.

Speedy slowly walked over and rubbed the hood of the car along with Ron. Bonnie just stood in the back smiling, it was basically her reaction to her first car.

"You have a good eye man. I souped this baby up myself."

Ron was currently looking through the windows like a child at a store "What is it?"

"1967 Chevy Impala black four door my friend. Isn't she beautiful? I kept the body but what's under the hood is all new. The gas mileage is some of the best you can get at the moment. Lets get you and your girl inside." Speedy waved Bonnie over while he quickly grabbed the keys from inside

"This is amazing Bonnie! If you weren't my girlfriend this car would be." Ron had a gigantic smile on his face

"I think the car would hurt when it sat in your lap. I'm happy that you're happy though."

Ron rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Bonnie. Speedy came back just in time to see them play fighting and Bonnie "winning". They straightened up as soon as they saw him, to his amusement. He then had them all sit in the car with the couple in the front seat.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Leather seats. Terrible, just terrible. Your butt is frozen in the winter and frying in the summer. Turn the air conditioning on and press that button though." He loved the look on their faces when they felt the seats. They were temperature controlled.

"You like? You want?" Speedy said in his classic salesman voice

Ron was about to say yes until Bonnie grabbed his arm. She whispered in his ear

"This is better than my car, how can you afford this? How are you going to eat? Lets look at something else."

He knew she was right but was still depressed "I think we should look at something else." Ron started reaching for the door.

Speedy put up his hands "Hey hey hey I haven't even told you the price yet. Come on."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, preparing for him to try to upsell Ron on something he couldn't afford.

"It's free." Speedy said with a smirk. He continued once he saw they were at a loss for words. "What? You save me millions of dollars in property damage and you think I'm going to let you buy a car? I have one condition though." Speedy stepped out the car and stood at the window.

Ron shook his hand "Name it."

"Tell your friends about my dealership." When the handshake was done Speedy shook his hand behind his back. " _Jesus he's, got a grip"_

"I will, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Speedy just shrugged, it was no big deal "Let's go sign some paperwork."

_Bonnie's house_

Bonnie and Ron stopped at her place to grab some clothes for the weekend. He didn't want to come in for two obvious reasons, but she begged him. For moral support.

As soon as they stepped through the door Connie and Lonnie started

"Look what the Bon Cat dragged in." Connie said

"You can dress it any way you like." Lonnie said

"A loser is a loser."

"Just like you'll always be."

Ron just said "Usually when I meet someone for a second time I say it's a pleasure to see them again."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Lonnie spoke up "Like, aren't you going to finish your sentence?"

Ron looked her dead in the eye "No." He turned to Bonnie and gripped her hand "Why don't you go upstairs and grab some stuff real quick. I'll be fine."

Bonnie looked concerned, but slipped her hand out from his and walked up the stairs.

Ron sat down in one of the living room chairs. He remained silent, hoping Connie and Lonnie would do the same. Obviously that was too much to ask.

"Why are you with that loser?" Connie said

"She's pathetic." Lonnie said

"I got the brains."

"I got the looks."

"and she got the rest." They said in unison, then began laughing.

"Guess the rest was ninety percent, since you both manage to be ugly and stupid simultaneously. Honestly I didn't think it was possible for me to hate someone, but you all get me close." Ron said

Connie's face curled "Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Bonnie's way older sisters who somehow manage to still live on their mother's teat despite the fact that they have more _looks_ and _brains_ than Bonnie." Ron grinned, he knew they were sensitive about their age. They were really only four years older

Bonnie came down the stairs with her clothes, beaming "you ready to go baby?"

Ron looked down at Connie and Lonnie, they were finally at a loss for words "Yeah, I'm done here."

When they got to the car Bonnie died laughing

"I heard you standing there. Did you enjoy the show?" Ron started the car, feigning anger

"Yea that was great. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Anytime, no problem. Especially with them." He shivered

"You really think I'm nine times prettier than Connie and Lonnie?" She brushed her hair over her shoulder and gave Ron a seductive look.

"Not even a contest. Their personalities make it easier to judge though."

She stared at him and let him concentrate on driving. She really couldn't believe she was this lucky. He really and truly was a hero through and through. Some would even call him a badass. The dealership made her think about how many people he really helped. He could probably call in favors all around the world. He could do anything. Yet he spends his time training, helping people, and with her.

"Bon Bon, Bon Bon, earth to Bon Bon, you ok?" She seemed fine, just deep in thought

"Oh, oh wasup?" She shook her head and tried regaining her bearings

"We're at my house. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind, besides you."

_Night_

Bonnie and Ron were naked in bed. She had ravished him, in several ways. He even joked about calling her queen BJ, he said that after she swallowed. It just seemed normal to her. She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated him. Apparently it was his first time but he didn't complain at all when she offered.

"It was my first time too." She laid on his chest, smiling at him. Glowing.

"I figured you and Brick…." He trailed off, he had heard how Brick talked in the locker room. He wasn't judging Bonnie, he figured she had needs too.

"I'm guessing Brick talked about what a stud he was?" Bonnie stared blankly, Ron couldn't read her

"Uh...yeah."

"I told him he could lie about it but I wasn't comfortable going that far with him. I just...never felt close to him. I never loved him." Bonnie kissed his chest

"I love hearing you say that."

"Say what? That I love you?" She smirked

"Yes, those lovely three words" He held her as tightly as he could and stroked her hair. He felt like he couldn't get close enough. "I love you too"

She practically shoved her tongue into his mouth. He didn't mind one bit. Their tender moment was sadly interrupted by a string of texts. Begrudgingly, he let Bonnie check her phone.

"Ron, Tara just texted me. She's having guy trouble and needs someone to talk to." Bonnie turned to look at him and giggled. He looks like a puppy every time she leaves.

Ron didn't want to sound needy, but it just came out "Do you really have to go? I'll miss you"

She kissed him again before getting out the bed, picking up her clothes. "I'll miss you too Ronnie. At worst I'll be back in the morning."

_Tara's_

Tara's issue wasn't that serious, but that's what friends do. As soon as she got there it seemed like she didn't want to talk about her issues though.

"Hey Bonnie you look...different." Tara said, cocking her head.

"I look the same." Bonnie squinted at her. She couldn't possibly tell

Tara just looked her up and down. She was right. She looked the same for the most part. Fashionable red summer dress, check. Hair is a little ruffled, skin glowing a little more than usual. It reminded her of her when she…

Tara's eyes bulged "Omg, congrats girl" Tara hugged her, bouncing up and down

Bonnie was blushing and wanted to change the subject, badly. "I thought you were having guy trouble or something."

"It's not that serious. Had a fight with my bf. This is mad serious. Tell me ALL about it."

Bonnie attempted to tell her as few details as possible. It was extremely difficult with how peppy her friend was and how happy she was for her.

"Tara I'd appreciate if you kept this on the DL, especially from certain redheads." In truth Bonnie didn't care who found out, but she knew Ron wouldn't want even more drama to develop between her and Kim.

"You know me Bonnie. Lips. Sealed." Tara made a zipper motion over her mouth then smiled

"Thank you Tara. It's nice having someone to just talk about stuff with. I'm glad you're my friend." She pulled Tara into a hug and rocked side to side

Tara still didn't realize Bonnie didn't consider them friends until recently "Uh, ok? We're the bestest friends" Tara hugged her back, closed her eyes, and smirked. She really liked hugs.

Bonnie released her and held her hand "I should get back to Ron. I think I might be a drug for him. He gets so sad when I leave." Tara and Bonnie giggled

"Alright, go to your man. We can talk later."

Tara waved Bonnie off then shut the door. Their relationship was so dreamy.

Bonnie was fiddling with the keys to her car, she thought she heard a squirrel hop out of a tree or something but ignored it. She then had a cloth over her face and a putrid smell. She slowly blacked out. The last words she heard in a feminine voice being

"Hello, sidekick"


	8. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron goes to save his BonBon

Ron awoke in the morning, practically on instinct he tried to pull Bonnie into his chest. Sadly all he did was pull air. He was depressed, but she did say worst case she might have to come back in the morning. On some level he wondered if she felt the same way. He had it for her bad. He smirked thinking about how she would be making fun of him for being this clingy and how "It's fine, who doesn't want to be near their queen". It's probably best he just start his day to help get his mind off her. She should be back in a few hours.

Ron scrambled himself up some eggs, bacon, and potato patties and put on an extra patty for Rufus. He loved how excited his buddy got over the little things. Ron knew he was a fantastic cook but Rufus was smiling like he made a lobster or something while he ate. It was adorable. He gave Rufus a little pat then went to put on his training pants and wrapped his hands.

As usual he only had a singular focus while training. Since Bonnie's concussion he's been going extra hard. All he could think about was her head bouncing off the wall and watching her slink to the floor. He needed to become stronger to protect his bonbon. That statement drove him. He had to push himself. Ron tried his best to focus more on technique than raw power. He knew had the strength and he could call a little more with his monkey power, but his forms, parries, and blocks weren't perfect. After about an hour and a half of this he decided it was enough, some of the wood chipping off the post agreed with him. He also did another half hour of strength training he called normal, but was ridiculous by most standards. Afterwards he showered then decided to wait for Bonnie. She could be here any minute.

He perked up when he heard the doorbell then remembered Bonnie had a key, duh. Although really who else could it be? No one else came here. Even Kim, especially after their last conversation. He opened the door and didn't see anyone. Looking down there was just a package with his name on it. Ron shrugged, sometimes he wondered if those package delivery guys attend some ninja school or something. They act like if you see them they failed their mission.

Ron brought the box over to the table and popped it open. His eyes narrowed as there was a typed note there, it read: " _Hello Stoppable. Come to warehouse eight on_ _the edge of town near lowerton. You know where it is. Come alone. No GJ, no Possible, no robots, no molerats. If I so much as catch a hint that you alerted or brought anyone along she dies. There's a surprise for you on the back."_

He turned over the paper and clipped to it was a picture of Bonnie tied up, fear and defiance in her eyes. Shego had a flaming fist pointed at her. Bonnie had no chance of living through that. He would have to obey and come alone.

* * *

_Warehouse_

Ron was livid. Part of him wanted to pull Shego's beating heart out of her chest for daring to kidnap Bonnie, another part of him was terrified. Both were primal, fighting for dominance in his mind. He felt his fear was justified. There was no way he could be sure his monkey powers would activate, and if they did he had no control over how much he got. It sent a shiver of his spine thinking about what would happen if it wasn't enough. After taking a deep breath he went into the warehouse though a front door. He didn't want to chance making Shego jumpy.

"You finally made it." Shego stood with an evil smirk next to Bonnie, who was grumbling into her cloth gag. Tied to one of the metal beams.

There was no way he could reach her before Shego could at the very least seriously injure her.

"Yes, I'm here. What do you want? She has nothing to do with this. Let her go." Ron was scowling at her as if he wanted her head to spontaneously explode, which wasn't too far off.

Shego's eyes grew before she started laughing, waving her hands for effect to tease him "ooo look at you, thinking you're big daddy around town now." She turned to Bonnie and began running her fingers through her hair. Then gave it a hard yank. She saw Ron take a step and activated her other hand with plasma "Ah ah ah." After he begrudgingly backed away she continued "Is it because of her? Given how her hair looked coming from your place I'd guess so."

Ron flinched "Th-That doesn't concern you."

She held her gut while laughing again "It's true!" She changed to a mocking high pitched tone "Aww did you come to play hero and save your little girlfwend?"

"Enough! What the hell do you want? What's your plan?"

"Hmm, I think it's time you learned who calls the shots here" Shego produced a knife from the back of her suit in a pocket

Ron was amazed for a second given how tight the suit was that it even had pocket, until she held the knife to the side of Bonnie's neck "What are you doing?"

Shego raised an eyebrow "What does it look like I'm doing?

"Come on, you don't do this. You do what you want when you want, but you're not this kind of evil." He was pleading with her. Shego wouldn't kill a loved one in front of him just to prove a point, would she?

Her evil grin reappeared "You are right about some of that. You don't know me very well though. You can't be sure. Are you willing to bet her life on it?"

No, no he was not. He got on one knee and bowed his head "I will do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her."

"Hmmm. Right now, I just want you to watch." She then turned to Bonnie's

Ron looked up in time to see her slicing at the side of Bonnie's neck. A little blood dripped down. He heard her squeak in pain and could no longer control his body. He launched a flying kick towards Shego's face.

Shego caught it with her free hand. She withdrew the knife before incinerating it then punched him in the stomach, hard. Into another steel beam nearly across the room. That was more than enough to knock any normal person out.

That hurt quite a bit. He was coughing up a bit of spit and trying to get some air. He pushed himself back up after a few seconds. He had to save Bonnie.

Shego looked at him getting up and was beyond surprised, when he looked at her before his next attack she saw the little blue fleck in his eye again. Shego's lip creased into a slight smirk then she lunged back at him.

Bonnie looked on but could say nothing. Although she winced when she saw the villainess grab both of Ron's arms.

Ron tried to fight it but she was just too strong. He knew she was inhumanly strong because of the times she picked up fully grown men with ease, sometimes including him, or watching her crack concrete or stone. Experiencing it firsthand felt a lot different though. Soon she had he on his knees with his arms at his side, she began taunting him.

"You're not good enough to save her. You're pathetic."

"Tch" Ron wanted to come up with a witty response but he was trying too hard to fight her grip and push

"When I'm done with you, your little girlfriend is next. She's going to die knowing her boyfriend was too pathetic and weak to save her. No one is coming. It's just you and me." Shego's smile could reflect sunlight at this point.

At that moment Ron thought back to the first time he felt pathetic. The first time he felt weak. The first time he had to depend on someone else.

_Past_

His parents weren't exactly absentee yet, but the signs were clearly there on some level. One of them being they never really spent much time with him and just plopped him in front of the TV. He almost religiously watched his hero shows. They were amazing, they always stood up for what was right and protected those who needed it. He promised himself he would be just like them.

He was excited for his first day of school. At the time he figured other kids were sensible and nice. He would finally be able to make some friends. That is until he saw them picking on a tiny redhead girl.

"Hey give it back! I was playing with it." she said

"Oh you were? Then here." The boy reached out as if to give the ball back to her

"Really? Thank you!" She said her smile reappearing. When she reached for the ball however the boy snatched it away and tossed it to one of his other two friends. They continued to pass it around her. Sometimes bouncing it off her back for comedic effect. Until she began crying.

"Hey, what are you guys doing, that's not nice or fair." He snatched the ball out of their hand while they looked on. Mainly confused as to why this random kid was talking to them this way

The redhead girl looked up, her tears drying away. Then he continued on with a speech. He failed to notice the more he spoke the angrier the boys got.

"We are in kindergarten now, the playground has rules. We have entered the next stage in our lives. If someone is playing with something you don't just take it, that's not fair. We are older now. We are sensible. Do you guys understand?" Ron said sternly, eyes closed and finger wagging until he was finished

Sadly, they did not. They began to chase him around the playground and the girl resumed crying. He started to scream as he ran. His little toddler legs stumbled and he tripped though. All three of the boys began to stomp on him and the only words he could form were "ow" and "stop". He was about to start crying himself. This was painful. They stopped suddenly though. When he looked up they were on the ground and Kim was standing above him, hand outstretched.

That was the moment they became friends, but it was also the moment he felt the most pathetic. He had tried to be a "hero" and save her but she ended up saving him. Things continued on that way all throughout school. She always defended him from the bullies. He wasn't strong enough. Their first "mission" which was an accident he wasn't good enough to help the guy while Kim did it with ease.

Kim really wasn't as much to blame. She was just calling it like she saw it. Even if it is a terrible thing to say to a friend. She just saw a clumsy, weak boy she had to protect.

_Present_

"No more" Ron whispered to himself

Shego thought she heard him speak "No more huh? You begging for you and your little girlfriend?"

Ron closed his eyes and dug deep. He had to do this. No one else could. There was no backup coming. No Rufus to hit a self destruct, Bonnie wouldn't magically untie herself and bust out some amazing moves, Kim wasn't coming either. Even if she did he wasn't sure she could handle Shego in this state.

Shego's smile grew as she felt her arms being resisted.

Soon Ron was back on his feet, looking her dead in the eye, his brown eyes had shifted to a cerulean blue. Both of their arms were shaking in the struggle for dominance. _"Why in the hell is she smiling?"_ He thought. The thought of him fighting for his life couldn't be that funny could it?

The ground began to break a little at their feet. Ron was amazed, he never felt this much power coursing through him before. He didn't take much time to marvel at his newfound strength though. While cool, this pissing contest of strength was getting him nowhere in terms of disabling Shego and saving Bonnie.

He gave her a quick headbutt on the nose then jumped and kicked her in the chest. Doing a flip and landing on his haunches. He tackled her her into a beam and it bent. He figured that had to at least stun her.

Shego clasped both of her hands and clubbed at his back with all of her strength. It got him to let go but..." _Is he getting back up!?"_ The only person to her knowledge she could hit like that was Hego. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall, it left a comedic dent. She saw him close his eyes and figured he was done. She turned to make sure her captive was still present.

Ron was playing possum, he grabbed Shego's neck then kneed her in the stomach several times. The last one sending her entire body almost to his head in height. He didn't care how strong she was, that would drop anyone he knew. Then he heard her grunting and struggling back to her feet " _You can't be serious."_

Shego felt herself being lifted by the back of her jumpsuit and heated a plasma fist. She heard her captive start screaming into her gag and ignored it. She hit him dead in his chest.

Ron looked down after he stumbled back. He felt her punch him, he saw her fist was glowing...but at worst it was a first degree burn. He looked at Shego who was also staring at the would be burn site. He looked again and it didn't even look like a first degree. Was he durable AND healing? He didn't really have time to ponder this since Shego had begun a tackle of her own. He felt a giant thud on his back and it hurt quite a bit, then she let him go which sent him flying. Laying on the ground he opened his eyes after couple of seconds "Am I outside!? You sent me though a brick wall!? Come on!"

Shego was dumbfounded. Truly. She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Then went back to her normal evil smirk "I thought you could actually keep up. Was I wrong?"

Ron crouched into a fighting stance "Nah, we're just getting started"

* * *

Bonnie had been watching them fight for twenty or thirty minutes. She kind of just guessed since she obviously didn't have a clock or anything on hand. On some sick level she was happy she got kidnapped, what she was witnessing was amazing. The parries, the punches, the kicks they were almost blurs for her. This was beyond cool.

Considering how badly they had beaten the hell out of each other they really didn't look all that bad. Some blood and cuts here, some minor burns that magically healed within a few minutes there. She could not say the same for the building. They had thrown, kicked, or punched each other through several different points in the brick walls. It almost looked like a cartoon or an action movie or something.

Right now they had devolved into what she thought was pure stupidity and took no skill at all. They were just taking turns throwing blows at each other in the stomach. WHY were they smiling? What is entertaining about getting hit by someone who seemingly isn't human so hard you fly into a wall? Or worse one of the several steel beams that bent in ways they were not supposed to bend. In ways no human should be causing them to.

One final time they punched each other simultaneously and both flew into beams. They got up and began stomping towards each other but the building sounded like it could collapse any second.

Ron immediately looked at Bonnie then back to Shego. He tried to reason with her, she was raising her plasma coated hand "No there's no time for th…." She wasn't pointing at him, she was pointing at Bonnie. Ron tried to block but there's no way he could reach her in time. Surprisingly to Ron and Bonnie all she did was singe the rope enough for it to be easily breakable.

"Go save your little girlfriend Stoppable." She slowly walked up to him

Ron took a step back "Wh-What about your evil plan?"

Shego rolled her eyes "You'll figure it out later," she closed the distance between them and slid something into his pocket "and when you do, call me. We're equals." Shego ran through one of the many person sized holes to her hovercraft.

Ron's mind was muddled thinking about what just happened. He still couldn't quite understand " _You'll figure it out later."_ He decided it best to just take the advice and get Bonnie out of here. Ron didn't see the look of concern and awe on her face as he carried her from the collapsing building.


	9. A New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron tries to comfort Bonnie. Kim Discovers the mess him and Shego made.

Bonnie and Ron were nearly home, yet Bonnie remained silent. Disturbingly so given her usual demeanor. Ron occasionally turned to look at her whenever he was sure the road was clear. Her arms were at her side and she was just staring straight ahead without looking at anything. As if she had something else on her mind.

The other thing she had on her mind was very obvious, while at the same time not. Was it that he tanked a plasma blast with no visible burns after a few minutes? Or was it that both him and Shego were seemingly no longer human since they can throw each other through walls with ease. It could even be something simpler like she had a knife to her throat not one hour ago. He didn't have more time to analyze her since they were home already.

"Hey BonBon we're home." He plastered on the best small smile he could

Bonnie still did not speak, she just gave a slight nod.

Ron decided it best to just carry her into the house Bridal style again. He really was making a habit of this, maybe the universe was attempting to tell him something. She still wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder so he took that as a positive. He lightly set her down on his bed and whispered to Rufus to make sure she's ok and to get her anything she needed. Rufus accepted his task from his friend and began watching Bonnie intently.

Before he left Ron stroked Bonnie's hair and spoke "I'm so happy you're ok that you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you need some time to think."

Bonnie didn't even look at him, she simply nodded again with a frozen face

"Ok...I'll be downstairs. If you're hungry I'll fix dinner in a few hours. I love you. Tell me when you want to talk." Ron brushed his hand over her hair one last time then walked away. He gave her one final look before he left the room and headed for the couch downstairs. He then entered his own state of controlled panic.

He tried to keep it as quiet as possible to not worry Bonnie but he kept saying things to himself. Those things ranged from saying oh god over and over to wondering if Bonnie would leave him. Was she in shock because she got hurt or because of what she saw? This went on for a couple of minutes before he frazzled his hair with his hands and groaned. He only knew one thing that might fix this. Ron sat down and began to slow his breathing while clearing his mind.

_Meditation_

It seemed a little easier to reach Sensei and the familiar waterfall this time but obviously it would take some practice. That, however, was the last thing on his mind. Sensei greeted him stoically.

"Hello Stoppable-san, what seems to be troubling you?"

Truthfully, being around Bonnie had kept him calm. Every time he got nervous she did this magical thing with her kisses and all he could think about was her. Today obviously that wasn't happening. He was flustered for the first time in months and began sputtering out sentences that seemed almost nonsensical.

Sensei nodded along while Ron spoke, understanding about half of what he was saying. Stoppable-san was truly a curious one. Most would not expect him to be the chosen one. An easily flustered teenage boy who can't even see his own potential for greatness. That made it more apparent to Sensei himself that he was perfect for being the chosen one. All the power in the world, and he just wants to protect people and cook. He didn't even want much credit for things he did. It was all "no big" that didn't need repayment. Amazing. He tuned back in fully since it seemed like Stoppable-san was running out of breath. From what he was catching it made sense why he was flustered.

"Your BonBon was injured?" he said

"Well..yes but no. From what I saw it was just a skin cut. You probably wont even be able to tell anything happened tomorrow. Bonnie seems to be pretty out of it though."

"Why do you think she is _out of it?"_ Sensei added the slang to his mental dictionary

Ron began thinking a bit and could only come up with two reasons "She's probably been hurt more in cheer practice so that's likely not it. I'm pretty sure it's either that she got kidnapped or that she doesn't think I'm human anymore."

"Are you not flesh and blood Stoppable-san?" Sensei asked, clearly rhetorically

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. My injuries heal faster that a normal person's and I'm even faster and stronger than the last time I came here. If you could see my body you couldn't tell I just spent over thirty minutes getting burned and flung through brick walls."

"It is impressive that your monkey power has grown."

"Yeah...yeah it's impressive and everything but how do I explain what just happened to Bonnie without talking about the school?" Ron said with a saddened look

Sensei acted as if he was in deep thought for a few seconds then stated "You may tell her."

Ron's jaw nearly dropped "I can tell her!? Really!?"

Sensei feigned pain at Ron's words "It harms me deeply that you think us so cruel and uncaring that you could never tell a loved one about the school."

"No...No sir you all have been nothing but kind to me. I just didn't think you would trust me with that judgment. Plus what if she tells people?" That actually did concern Ron

"What if a teenage girl tells people there is a ninja school in Japan that trained her boyfriend who has monkey powers?" Sensei's face didn't show it, but he was holding back a chuckle

Ron realized how ridiculous that all sounded and he was living through it himself. Unless you were like Kim or Bonnie and saw it firsthand it would seem laughable at best.

Ron's eyebrows raised after the thought "Wait a minute, if you knew how ridiculous it sounded why did you say I couldn't tell anyone?"

"We tell that to all the newcomers Stoppable-san. You now understand the importance of our secret so we trust your discretion."

"No one would believe me if I said anything though." Ron said, still looking at Sensei goofily

"If something is stated often and loud enough people may begin to believe. We wish for no disturbances."

"I understand Sensei. Thank you." Ron put his fist into his palm and bowed towards his Sensei while remaining in his seated position.

Sensei waited until he rose again before beginning to speak "I sensed a great surge in your power earlier." His statement clearly also served as a question.

"Oh...had to fight someone strong to save Bonnie with no backup. I finally crushed the barrier in my mind holding me back."

Sensei rubbed his chin, somewhat to hide his astonishment at the quick progression of his pupil "I am proud of you Stoppable-san"

"Thank you Sensei" Ron said, his fist remaining within his palm

Sensei smiled "I will be sending you a present soon to help with your training Stoppable-san. You are ready."

"Let me guess, it will be my great honor to wait and see what it is."

"I would tell you, however our time is about to be cut short."

"I doubt it, Bonnie is still…." He was poofed away.

Sensei made a mental note that he would need to send a letter with his new equipment.

_The waking world_

"I'm really starting to hate how he always knows when that is about to happen" Ron muttered to himself

"When what is about to happen?"

Ron finally opened his eyes again and saw Bonnie sitting near him, rubbing his shoulder "Uh, nothing. Just Sensei stuff, what's up? Didn't I just leave you upstairs?"

"It's been over an hour Ronnie."

"Oh, my mistake" Actually it helped a lot more things make sense to him, Bonnie comes out of nowhere when she should be gone for hours while he's meditating. She really isn't coming out of nowhere. He needed to figure out how deep meditation time worked.

"I'm ready to talk about...today"

"Which part?" He said, sweating a bit.

"Your fight with Shego."

"yeah...that..."

"And how you survived that."

Ron tried deciphering her expression but it was a lost cause

"You mean the plasma to the chest?"

"ye..." She was cut off as he began his cute little rambling

"No wait you might mean how I didn't get hurt when my head bounced off the beam that one time. Or maybe when she karate kicked me through the wall, or..."

"Yes, everything." she covered a giggle

"Bonnie, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound completely ridiculous but I want you to know I'm telling the truth since I don't want to lose you."

Bonnie frowned then wrapped her arms around his neck. She then gave him a deep hard kiss for several seconds to let him know something, then pulled away looking into his eyes and said it outright "You could never lose me."

Once again he could only focus on her, his drug, his BonBon. Guess he just needed his daily dose to calm down. He gripped her hands after she released his neck and began telling her everything. How he gained his monkey powers, Yamanouchi school, what his powers mean for him in the long run, essentially everything he knew.

When he was finished he noticed Bonnie was silent again. Was it too much to take in? Should he have toned some of it down? He tried to think of a way to damage control but had no time before Bonnie pounced on him and pushed him downwards

"I knew you weren't normal!" She said with a giant smile even the heavens could see

"Ouch." His motto is never be normal and everything but still

"You're a superhero!" Bonnie could hardly contain her excitement

"Kinda but…."

"You really are super Ron!"

Ron laughed. She was acting like a kid if the kid found out Santa Claus was actually real.

"You can't tell anyone Bonnie."

Bonnie pouted, but then had another thought "Your secret identity! You really are a superhero!"

Ron facepalmed "Yes, let's call it that. No one can know about the school."

"Or you'll have to put me in the phantom zone?" Bonnie started making spooky fingers and ghost noises to tease him

"BonBon I'm serious."

" _BonBon I'm serious."_ She mocked his tone, then gave a hearty chuckle when she saw his deadpan face of disappointment "Don't worry Super Ron, your secret identity is safe with me."

Ron rolled his eyes then pulled her into a tight embrace "Thank you Bonnie." His expression grew somber at his next statement "I'm sorry you were put in danger again."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Ron, I'm dating someone who when it's all boiled down is an international mercenary that takes down criminal masterminds. Do you really think I never expected to be kidnapped or put in any danger?"

She smiled when she saw his eyebrow twitching, then decided to calm him down "To be fair I don't think I was ever in any real danger."

"Because you knew I'd come rescue you?" He said with a smile and an eskimo kiss

"mmm, that, and I don't think she ever intended on hurting me."

"She kidnapped you." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing

"She did, but it's the way she did it. Obviously she's strong enough to throw you through a wall with ease. So if she wanted to kidnap me you'd think she'd just punch me in the head right?"

"Right. Wait she didn't?" Shego wasn't a killer but she wasn't exactly miss gentle hands either

"No, she chloroformed me. Which is weird."

"Because of your concussion." Ron thought about everything. The location she picked, how she only wanted him to come. How she left immediately after their fight. The way she scoffed when he mentioned her evil…."There was never an evil plan to begin with."

Bonnie kissed his nose "Now you're getting it."

"She picked you up since I love you. She watched me to see who would trigger me the most if she grabbed them. That's also why the cut is barely there. You were irrelevant. She just wanted to fight me at my best." Ron grabbed the bridge of his nose

"That explains the creepy smile she had, don't act like you didn't like it too though."

"Why would I enjoy my girlfriend being kidnapped and her neck being cut?" He was taken aback by the accusation

Bonnie smacked his shoulder "You know that's not what I meant. I mean you enjoyed the fight just like her."

"I don't hate Shego or anything, but did you really just compare me to a super villain?"

"Since you both have creepy fight smiles while trying to knock each other out, yes. If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to fight her again. Anytime, anywhere." The look of hurt and disgust on his face had Bonnie pursing her lips to contain a burst of laughter

Ron really wanted to argue but no words would come. It _was_ extremely fun fighting with Shego. It _was_ fun being hit by obnoxious things and getting back up to dish it out himself. And it was certainly fun fighting an equal.

"I hate you Bonnie." His said with a deadpan expression

"I know!"She said with a giggle. Ron's lips said one thing, but his eyes said another. After a few seconds she broke her gaze and then began nuzzling into his chest. The day had been full of excitement and she was tired.

As if a switch went off Ron followed suit while rubbing his cheek into her hair. He had protected his BonBon physically and mentally and his body just felt like a sack of bricks. He also assumed he may have some sprained or fractured bones but it would likely be fine when he woke up. He was super Ron.

* * *

_Kim_

Wade told Kim to check out a warehouse near Lowerton. Something about there being noise complaints for miles in all directions. A few people closer to it said they heard explosions as well. Definitely sounded like it was up Kim's alley. For the most part these warehouses had been abandoned for a couple of years now. If someone was trying to cause trouble why would they be here?

"I'm close Wade, which warehouse is it?"

Wade pulled up a satellite image on his screen and his eyes widened "Uh, I don't think I need to tell you. You'll know."

Kim shrugged it off. It was just good to be back to somewhat normal. Kim decided it was important for her to get back to doing missions. Her parents were extremely proud of her and her father even gave her a gift, unfortunately that gift was the old family car that barely ran. Luckily she had two little brothers that loved nothing more than tinkering with machinery all day. They simply told her to go on a date with Josh and by the time she was back they would be finished.

When she came back the coupe was barely recognizable. They converted it into some electric car shape and gave it...a turbo booster? "They really do not know the definition of overkill" she said to herself. They were still tweebs, but they were her tweebs and she loved them.

She could no longer reminisce since she was approaching the warehouse, or rather where there should be one. Some of the building was still standing but for the most part it look like a bomb hit it. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade again

"Wade what happened here!?" She looked around in awe

"I'm as lost as you Kim" Wade really did have no idea. In truth Ron could have done this recon but he felt as if Ron needed a break

"I'll look around for clues. Stay alert."

Kim began walking around the building and rubble. It didn't look like a bomb had exploded but some parts did have scorch marks, those seemed oddly familiar.

"Shego" Kim muttered

If Shego was here was was she doing though? Kim began looking around again. She saw two walls and part of a third still standing. Wait...were those holes person sized? Although some of the holes looked smaller than the others. She surmised that Shego was the one that went through the smaller holes due to her small frame but this other one. It seemed like whoever it was got tossed through more walls, it was nearly impossible to tell though since obviously there wasn't a fourth wall.

She then began looking at the I beams. They were contorted into odd shapes. All resembling each other but again some smaller than others. A shiver flew up her spine at the thought that Ron was serious when he said Shego had been holding back on them this entire time. She shouldn't have slacked off, she needs to train if she's going to keep up with this. She had grown complacent, and cocky.

As she continued gazing upon the devastation she tripped over something, a rope. What didn't make sense was that is was singed in a precise fashion almost like a cut. Again, seemed like shego. That does not tell her who was tied up. Or if they were ok. She saw no blood or ashes so it seemed unlikely someone died here. Upon closer inspection of the ground she saw...wait are those footprint that made cracks in the ground.

From what she put together Shego probably kidnapped someone and then got into a brawl their protector, who likely won if there was not even an unconscious person here. She didn't know if the person was good or bad. If they were bad Shego poked a bear she was not prepared to deal with. Was it a merc or bodyguard for hire? Someone with this level of protection has nothing to worry about even if they do get kidnapped. Whoever this person was looked as if they would crush anyone like an insect.

She had to talk to Ron, to make things right and get the missions back on track. This was way big. Middleton had a new player in town.


	10. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds a new way to protect BonBon

Ron decided today was the day as soon as he awoke. Bonnie had been incapacitated in one way or another twice at this point. She was right, if she was going to be with him she would need at least a little combat training to be able to defend herself. Shego did not actually want to hurt her yesterday, other villains may not be as generous or honorable. After breakfast he made her prepare for training.

"You ready Bonnie?"

"I'm beyond ready." She had wanted to train with him since the first time she saw him working out. Obviously she didn't have a gi just lying around so she just slapped on her mission clothes. It is what they were meant for after all.

He began slowly showing her a couple of parries. From what he saw on their mission she was already fairly evasive and quick, so a little ability to defend herself in close combat would go a long way. They focused on high, mid, and low parries. He spent a bit more time on high and mid since he never wanted to watched her head thud like it did on their first mission ever again.

Bonnie's eyes began to roll as she thought about how boring this was. They had been doing this for twenty minutes. It's three simple motions. " _Does he think_ _I'm_ _an idiot?_ " He hadn't even moved on to having her block slow movements from him. She was still blocking air.

"When do I get to learn to punch people Ron?" Bonnie said, annoyed at going through the same three stances dozens of times over

Ron sighed "You probably already know how to throw a decent punch or kick, you have no idea how to block."

Bonnie was indignant "A child could do this in their sleep, it can't be that hard"

Ron rubbed his chin then spoke "Alright, if you can block me we can skip straight to combat training."

"Yes!" Bonnie was excited for a split second before she remembered "Wait that isn't fair. You have super powers."

"Obviously I'll hold back. I'll try to only be slightly above a normal henchman."

"Fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes. The goons Drakken had were pathetic.

Ron took up a fighting stance a few feet away from her. She took up the defensive stance he taught her leaving most of her body not visible and the few parts that were mostly protected.

"You ready?"

"Duh." As soon as she spoke the word she was flat on her back. Ron was being gentle so it only knocked the wind out of her but still.

"See? Bonnie you need to..." he was cut off

"Again, I wasn't ready."

"You know that wasn't the deal." He tried to hold a serious face, but quickly folded at her tone

"I SAID, I wasn't ready. One more time. Now I know how fast you'll be." Bonnie said with a scowl

"Someone is competitive" he muttered to himself "Fine, one more time. If I win it's back to blocking."

"Fine." Bonnie finished up dusting herself off as Ron took his stance again.

"You rea..."

"Just go!" She saw him move this time but it wasn't enough. Before she could even think of which block to use he had his hand around her throat

"Bonnie, what did you do wrong both times?"

"Well I tried to see where you would go then think about which block to use."

Ron put on a serious face "Exactly. That's the point of doing it over and over. You don't need to think. It should be instinctual. You don't have time to think in a fight."

Bonnie took his words to heart, he was right. She decided to tease him though since he was still in a rather compromising position and she didn't want to go back to blocking so soon.

"mmm your hand is still on my neck, you trying to show me who's in charge daddy?" She said with a sensual tone

Ron quickly removed his hand. He completely forgot it was there, her neck was so soft. Wait did she just...He turned away as his face took on a red hue. After he composed himself he resumed "For that little stunt we're doing two hundred more of each block. BonBon time is later."

"You're no fun." Bonnie began to pout

"When it comes to protecting you? No, I am not." He grabbed her by the neck again and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Judging by her reaction he was right in assuming she wasn't just teasing and that she liked it.

"Back to the blocks Bonnie, we have strength training next" Ron said then got right back to his blocks

Bonnie was slack jawed but got back into stance "You're a real slave driver you know that?"

"Yea I know, I'm repaying the world for what happened to my ancestors in Egypt. I'm a very terrible man." His voice was dripping with sarcasm

"I hate you"

"I love you too Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie ached a bit but it really wasn't much worse than any cheer practice. True to his word he let her go relax after her strength training. It wasn't nearly as intense as his but she wasn't superhuman. Ron was still at it and likely would be for another hour or so. Even with his powers she was not sure how he did it. She knew he was just pushing himself in training to protect her but it still seemed a bit much. When she spoke up he just said he was fine, in a tone that clearly showed he would not be deterred.

Bonnie decided to kill some time by watching TV and petting Rufus. He did not seem to mind at all, and soon he was once again asleep in her lap. A few months back she would have thought he had a face only a mother could love. She chuckled to herself about how swiftly things had changed. Conveniently she heard a knock at the door right after the thought crossed her mind. After gently setting Rufus down in a chair she answered. She felt as if she shouldn't have when she saw who it was.

"Possible."

"Bonnie."

Their glares were so piercing if someone stood between them they could have been cut. Bonnie decided to strike first.

"Wow Kim, I'm surprised you remembered where Ron lived. You haven't been here in like a year right?" She felt very pleased with herself when she saw Kim was slightly taken aback by the comment.

Kim decided to shoot back with "I'm surprised you could hop off Ron's crotch long enough to answer the door. His lap must be nice and warm for you."

"You're one to talk. You know half the school wants to puke when they see you and Josh coming down the hall right? You're like a bitch in heat." She leaned forward a little and accentuated a couple of words within her statement " _A. Bitch."_

Kim did an overdramatic laugh before snapping her glare back onto Bonnie "You know people didn't start calling you Queen B because of your name right? It stands for Queen Bitch. With a capital B."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed "I'm passive towards you in public because Ron cares about your image. Don't forget though, I do not like you. You abandoned him, you hurt him. In truth, you disgust me." Bonnie didn't even smile when she saw Kim flinch at her statement. This was about Ron, not her and Kim's pissing contest.

"Now, while I so enjoy these little chats of ours, unless you're here to apologize I'd appreciate it if you went away. Thanks."

Kim grabbed the door before Bonnie could close it, she then mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that possible?" Bonnie smiled and cupped her ear

"I said I came to apologize to Ron."

"So you understand what you did was downright vile?" Bonnie kept a tight grip on the door, ready to slam it in Kim's face

Kim looked at the ground and quietly said "yes."

The defeated look she had was priceless "Come in then, Ron will be done training any minute now."

While Kim was walking by she raised an eyebrow "Ron actually trains? I thought you were speaking code or something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Only every single day. He doesn't even take breaks. Want to come see?"

"Uh, sure. It'll be nice to see how he's progressed." In truth she hadn't seen Ron in a serious fight in over a year so she had no idea what his level of skill was.

"Alright, he's in the backyard. Don't disturb him though. He gets in a zone and I get the feeling he's in an even deeper one today" Bonnie grew a giant smile when Kim could no longer see her face. Kim would finally see Ron wasn't just the little sidekick she discarded last year when Josh came along.

When they made it through the back door Kim's eyes widened. That TV camera was not playing tricks. Ron was jacked. Given their missions that wasn't that huge of a surprise, what was surprising was his level of skill. She knew Bonnie was no longer joking about him training every single day. She could see chips occasionally flying off the training post. What were his hands made of? Stone?

Bonnie had seen this scene a million times, and although she never tired of it she was thoroughly enjoying Kim's shocked face for today. She especially enjoyed the little cringe Kim did every time part of his training post chipped off.

Ron failed to notice either of the women standing behind him, his focus was completely on his task at hand. He was actually trying to hold back on strength and simply focus on technique and speed. Unfortunately luck was not on his side today and as soon as a slight glimpse of Bonnie being hurt entered into his mind he ended up breaking yet another post

Ron scratched his head then began talking to himself "At this point it might be cheaper to just buy a padded metal post." He felt some familiar arms snake around his waist and begin to sway back and forth "Miss me BonBon?"

"Yes, you leave your poor girlfriend so bored when you're training."

Ron could practically hear the pout in her voice "You know I have to do it. Not just for you, for others as well."

"I know, my hero."

Kim looked on. They were acting as if they were they only two people on earth. She realized it must have been how Ron felt for a year. It made her shiver a little to think her and Josh could be more self involved than that. She hated to admit it but on some level Bonnie was right.

"Someone is here to see you, daddy" Bonnie teased him again with a smirk

"Bonnie I told you to stop doing…." He turned and saw Kim, standing there. His face and tone shifted in a cold manner "Hello Kim. What are you doing here?"

Bonnie winced at his words. She had never heard him speak in that tone. It was icy and bordered on dismissive.

"I want us to be friends again" She said it in a low manner, although it was easily heard given the silence in the backyard

"And I wanted you to treat me like I wasn't dead weight on missions and an afterthought in your life. Yet here we are."

Kim shed a tear "Ron, I didn't know you felt like that and I apologize. Every day since we talked all I can think about is how terrible I've been to you."

Ron seemed to grow a little more attentive but let her continue to speak

"I'm not going to lie to you, you were an afterthought. I took for granted that you'd always be there for me. I took for granted that the only reason you went on missions was because of me. It didn't even cross my mind that you might actually want to help people too."

Kim approached him and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. Tears were streaming down her face "All I can do now is do better in the future. I don't want you around as my sidekick, or as a convenient backup plan. I want you….No, I _need_ you back as my partner. And as my best friend." She leaned into Ron's chest and continued crying "Please."

Ron lightly stroked Kim's hair and signaled for Bonnie to open the back door. She huffed and rolled her eyes but did as he asked. Bonnie plopped down in the recliner with her arms folded across her chest, Kim and Ron sat on the couch. He allowed her to cry for a few more minutes. When it seemed like she was almost done he began speaking again.

"Look Kim, I can tell this is heartfelt and everything but how can I know things will be any different? Nothing has really changed."

"Things are a bit different now."

"Oh?" Ron prevented himself from rolling his eyes. He figured she was about to make up a laundry list of minor excuses

"I dropped most of my volunteer work."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ron and Bonnie screamed in unison

Kim flinched at the unexpected noise then began to explain "You know what it's like to be me, you were in my body once." She decided it best to correct her phrasing when she heard Bonnie growl "I mean when we changed bodies due to Drakken's mind swap thing."

"How could I forget?" It was interesting to say the least, and not just because he had lady parts to suddenly look at. He had no idea how she even got sleep. Let alone spent time with him, before Josh anyway. Always doing a gazillion volunteer hours

"Honestly all these clubs, volunteer places, and even the charity places will be just fine without me. Anyone can walk a dog for the pound, or they can find someone else to plan out school events. But what we do." She made a point of pointing from heart to heart while she said it "It's rare Ron. And not a lot of people can do it. That's what's really important."

"Are you sure they'll be ok without you?" That actually was pretty drastic change for Kim. He had never seen her life not full on busy. Even as a little kid she always had to take kung fu, and gymnastics, or train for those things.

"Yea. Most of them would get more out of me occasionally mentioning them on tv or doing a few appearances a year. Plus it's volunteer work, not slave labor." Kim looked down again, she was ashamed to admit this part "Also, I thought about it and I was mainly doing it to help me feel good."

Bonnie's ears perked up a bit at this

Ron raised an eyebrow "Spending every waking moment volunteering is for yourself? That doesn't even make sense."

"It's going to sound a little tweaked, but yes. I liked the recognition I got from it. I felt like I lived for it at times."

Ron placed his hands on both sides of Kim's face and pulled her close. Bonnie's reaction was instant

"What are you doing!?" Bonnie nearly yelled

He ignored her and began running his fingers through Kim's hair. When he began tilting her head Bonnie knew and began laughing, Kim was left disconcerted.

"Uh, Ron. What's your damage?"

"Don't worry Kim, I think a villain put some kind of truth slash mind control bot on you. I'll find it. You can't go out in public like this. You could say something wrong and ruin your rep."

Kim slapped his hands away

"Is it really that hard to believe you mean more to me than having people think I'm all that?"

"hmph" Bonnie snorted a short laugh through her nose. Kim glared at her for a second then went back to focusing on Ron.

"Well it doesn't matter what either of you believes because it's true. I'll be showing you that from now on."

The room became eerily silent for several seconds after those words. There was an elephant in the room that had to be addressed.

"How do I know this will stick? How do I know the second you see Josh you won't forget all about me again?" Ron clasped his hands together tightly

Kim shot him a smile "I'm going to set aside at least two days a week, just for us. I'm not going to count missions either. As penance I will buy your bueno nacho for the next year."

"Booyah!" Ron did a fist pump "Wait how does Josh feel about all this? Aren't you like cojoined partners or something at this point?"

"The two nights a week thing was actually his idea."

"I always figured he had some evil plot to steal you away from me and break up team possible as a part of some deep secret mission." Ron was mostly joking. Mostly.

Kim let out a sliver of a giggle "Josh isn't like that. He just wants me to be happy. If that means spending all my time with him that's fine. If it means spending more time with my best friend, that's fine too. It's weird how supportive he is sometimes."

"Yea," He looked at Bonnie. "I know someone like that."

Bonnie tried to stay angry while turning away but Ron saw the smirk on her lips before she turned her head.

"Admittedly he wasn't too happy that I ditched you. It was the first time I've seen him display some emotion outside of lovey dovey stuff actually. I know he just wanted what was best for me though. He said something about the Kim possible he knew being better than that, and he's right."

"Not the one I know." Bonnie scoffed

"You're the only person that doesn't seem to know me Bonnie"

"Can you all at least wait until I'm not present before you try to kill each other?" Ron said then groaned to feign his extreme suffering. Luckily it brought both of them out of their spat.

"Speaking of killing" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator "I have something you need to see."

"Someone died?" Ron put on his serious face

"I...don't think so. Which is strange considering the damage a warehouse near lowerton had. It's almost like a bomb hit it. Look at these pictures."

As Kim scrolled through the pictures she noticed Ron became increasingly more nervous. She just figured he was scared, she was too honestly.

"Anyway, it looks like Shego kidnapped someone, and whoever it was came through to retrieve them. By force. I just wanted to let you know in case you do go on missions without me since this new player seems to be able to beat Shego. We should also work on finding out exactly who, or what, they are."

Bonnie let out an explosive laugh

"Something funny about a potential threat to Middleton Bonnie?" Kim's patience was growing short with her. This was deadly serious.

She tried to hold in her laugh as she spoke "No, no not at all. Something Ron did recently just crossed my mind."

Kim huffed out a speck of a laugh "I know, he does goofy stuff all the time. That makes Ron, Ron. "

" _You have no idea."_ Bonnie thought to herself. Her and Ron looked at each other for a second, all was said in that short look. She didn't need to know yet.

Kim thought they were being lovey dovey and decided to leave them be. "Well Ron, I'm glad we're back. Kinda." After a small hug she let him know she was leaving. Surprisingly she was stopped by Bonnie. Isn't this what she wanted?

"Ron, honey, can you make me some tea? I'm cramping." She said in an almost unsettlingly sweet tone.

"On it." Ron rushed to the kitchen.

"What is it Bonnie? Wanted to talk about how I deal with cramps?" She could tell Bonnie was Bsing but couldn't call her on it in front of Ron.

"I just wanted to let you know one thing. If you make Ron feel like that again you won't have to worry about not having enough time to spend with Josh. You'll just be done. I'll let everyone know exactly what kind of person Kim possible really is. Are we clear?" Bonnie stared unblinkingly into her eyes

"Crystal." Normally she would have some smart remark for Bonnie, but she was right.

Ron walked into a tense silence. "I put the water on. Are you two ok?"

"We're fine Ronnie." Bonnie said with a beautiful smile

"Yea, just dandy." Kim said in a sarcastic tone. As she was walking out the door she pointed to Ron then herself "You. Me. Tomorrow. Bueno nacho."

"Sure KP"

After he was sure Kim left he spoke to Bonnie "What did you say to her Bonnie?"

"What? Nothing."

"So you just faked your period to make me leave the room for nothing huh?" Ron nudged her slightly

"You have no proof."

"you had your period two weeks ago."

Bonnie was bewildered, he actually cared enough to remember. She didn't think she acted very different.

"Don't overthink it. I just noticed your occasional cramps. You hid it pretty well." He said matter of factly "For the record you don't have to hide it. It doesn't gross me out or anything. I'm not a child."

Bonnie leaned into his chest and hugged him. When she felt him place his arms around the small of her back she decided it wasn't worth lying "I just put her on notice not to trash you again or there would be consequences."

"See? I knew you were a rottweiler. You just went attack dog for me."

"I. Hate. You." She said it, but her face was full of bliss.

"I love you too Bonnie."

* * *

Close to the evening Ron heard a light knock on his door, when he got there no one was there. He looked down and saw another box "Why can't they just say hi, here ya go Ron." He kept talking to himself before Bonnie peeked around him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Let's find out together."

It felt heavy but nothing he couldn't handle. When he placed it on the table he opened it to find a letter and some bracelets for his arms and legs that had a chain style. He was glad that it read " _From your friend, sensei."_ After opening it he saw that it said " _To be read by BonBon while you place on your gift."_

He decided to keep with sensei's wishes and gave the letter to Bonnie. She grunted into her hand and began a dramatic reading in her best wise old man voice. Ron was fiddling with the bracelets in the background.

" _Stoppable-san, as you know it is your great honor to train to protect your BonBon."_ She shot him a look due to the nickname that his sensei knew her as but continued to read after his nervous laugh " _This gift will allow you to train in your daily life and struggles. Even when you don't realize it. By now you have likely placed on the bracelets."_ She looked up in time to see Ron fold to the ground like paper.

"Are you ok?" She nearly jumped to his side

"Yea I'm fine, I just need to take these off. They're heavier than I thought." He searched for the clasp to remove them but there was none. Pulling them off over his hand or breaking them was a lost cause. "Keep reading Bonnie, maybe it'll explain the problem."

Bonnie picked up the letter and resumed her dramatic reading " _You will find that even with all of your strength you will not be able to move them. To lift them you must use all the monkey power you can gather. For they are mystical weights, given a more natural form for you to wear without arousing suspicion."_

Ron closed his eyes and focused on his new hold on the monkey power. For a split second Bonnie saw him take on a blue glow. When he reopened his eyes he was able to stand. Albeit with a little difficulty.

"There's still no way to take them off. Is there any way to get this crap off me?" He said

" _If you want to so much as_ _take a step or_ _lift a spoon you must stay at full monkey power twenty four hours a day. You will know the correct time to remove your bracelets. If you remove them before it is time_ _we will kidnap your BonBon for a period of two weeks,"_

"That's terrible!" Ron screamed

" _and place her in a five star resort in a country of her choosing. All expenses paid by the yamanouchi school."_

Bonnie switched back to her normal voice "That's fantastic!" She toned down her excitement when she saw his eyebrow twitching. "Uh, oh wait there's a little more."

"This tanks. This tanks so much." He had no idea how he was going to keep this up even just for today. What about cuddling? Would he crush Bonnie while he slept? Would his bed collapse from the weight?

Bonnie continued on to the last statements while Ron was grumbling " _There is one way to remove them. A statement. You must not say it before it is time. The statement is….."_


	11. Agent Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter setting up the next arc

Like usual they were laying in bed and Ron was exhausted. Trying to train with the weights on made him feel like putty. Ron was out cold but Bonnie couldn't sleep. She was laying on his chest, moving with the rhythm of his breaths and admiring his peaceful face. She thought back to everything he went through for her. For everyone really.

He told her about the chosen one thing in more detail that made it seem less exciting than him being a superhero. Basically he had a destiny to fulfill due to a prophecy. There were apparently many ways he could reach it, but he would always hit that same point like multiple train tracks that all connect to one point. It was confusing, interesting, and scary. To know he HAS to become strong enough or the world ends sent a shiver up her spine, but if anyone could do it her Ronnie could. If his sensei was right it isn't a matter of could, he would.

It had been close to three months since Ron first put the weights on. Prom, and by extension the end of junior year, was fast approaching. The road had not been easy for her Ronnie, and for a few weeks her and Kim didn't make it any easier for him. Bonnie decided to talk Kim into forming a tenuous relationship for Ron's sake. They didn't have to like each other, but the claws and bitchy comments didn't have to come out every time they entered a ten foot radius. Especially around him. They were both important in his life.

Shockingly, Kim actually stayed true to her word and hung out with him more often. After she cut out a lot of her activities Ron said things actually felt normal on some level. Better than normal actually. He was truly happy with his life for once. She gave him a very sensual kiss when he said she was a major part of how happy he was.

Her and Ron's relationship was as good as ever. Her mom sat her down and told her she shouldn't get too attached in the honeymoon phase since she didn't want her to hate Ronald if they ever broke up. She doubted she was even capable of hating him regardless of what he did given the enormous amount of pressure he was under but she told her mom she'd take it into consideration. With Ron things just felt right. She was at peace. She truly felt like the luckiest girl on earth and she couldn't see that changing in the forseeable future. Even short of him literally being the future savior of the world no other guy she has ever come across even comes close to measuring up. Handsome? Check. Muscular? Check. World class chef? Check. Badass martial artist? Check. Superhero? Check. She could go on for a while. The list seemed endless

The weights still bothered her. The first few days were the worst. He told her one step felt like ten, so if he walked the two miles to school he just did two marathons. She really hoped Ron's sensei was right and he would fully adjust soon. The idea of getting an all expenses paid vacation seemed a lot less appealing knowing he would be at home in this state. For the first week she had to come over and feed him every day since he couldn't even lift a spoon. School was also pretty rough since he kept slamming his pencil and hands into his desk. The glare he received from Mr. Barkin terrified the whole class.

His training had regressed to say the least. She was use to seeing him train for hours on end before getting tired, he could probably kick down a tree with ease. Now he struggled with a twenty minute training routine and he looked...human. It felt odd to think she had adjusted being a blur when he wanted to be quick, or lifting heavy objects for her like they were feathers. After a few weeks he started showing shades of what he was before the fight in the warehouse but it wasn't very close.

All of these things crossed her mind as she looked at him. Yet one thing annoyed her the most. He was completely terrified to hold her. While he had gotten his energy under control while he was awake he had no way of knowing if he did it in his sleep so he would not wrap his arms around her before he slept under any circumstances. He wouldn't even submit when she pouted, and that pout can make him do almost anything. It almost felt unfair.

She wished he would break his stupid rule, just for tonight. She was cold. In fact she was so cold that she started shivering. She was going to get up and grab an extra sheet from his closet or something but he surprised her. He actually wrapped his arms around her in his sleep for the first time in months! She wasn't sure if the weights adjusted themselves or if he managed to finally maintain a full energy level even in his sleep but she really didn't care. She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest.

"My Ronnie."

_Agent Alpha_

He practiced alone, he went through several forms of martial arts each day but his preferred methods were krav maga and muay thai. Both very efficient and to the point. Most arts had been commercialized so they focused more on making the user feel good about their accomplishments, not actually hurting other people. These had not been infected by that mindset. He had been practicing extra hard since he knew he would have to fight sooner rather than later and he would need to make use of every weapon he had, including his body. Soon the expected call came through. He knew there was no use ignoring it so he picked up.

"You really didn't think we would find out, did you?" A harsh voice said

"I knew you would find out. I just didn't care."

"You let a golden opportunity slip through your fingers. Instead of breaking them up you helped them get back together. We won't forget this."

Alpha felt rather smug "The only reason you called is to see if you could get me back into the fold. All of you know how dangerous I am, and that you have very little chance of taking me."

"You always were the most astute agent, but that doesn't mean we won't try. We have friends in high places that even you don't know about."

"Come and get it. If you strike first I will kill you, all of you." Alpha didn't bother waiting for a reply and hung up the call.

That was it. He was officially at war. Although they'll likely want to get up close and personal when they came after him so he had the advantage of knowing that. He let out a long sigh. How had he gotten here? Emotions really aren't logical, but he found that he would not change how he felt about her for anything. Speaking of which, his phone lit up. He smirked when he saw her picture.

"Hey babe, I know it's kind of late but I wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep. I want to dream about it."

His heart fluttered in his chest. She was the only thing that could do that to him. "It's no problem. I'm always awake for you."

"Awww, you always know just what to say."

"Lets see if you always know what to say. Kim, I wanted to ask if you would go to prom with me. I know we couldn't go last year because you had some mission. Hopefully there will be no distractions this time."

"Of course Josh, I'd love to."


	12. Embers of Passion

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Ron groaned as Bonnie rolled his cuffs up his forearms.

"Because, your sweet and beautiful girlfriend asked you to." Bonnie said, her voice dripping with honey.

"We both know this is just an excuse to show off in front of Kim."

Bonnie unbuttoned the top two of his shirt "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You're not denying it."

Bonnie stopped for a split second to smile at him then resumed looking him over. She had dressed him in jeans, dress shoes, and a white button down shirt. Although she made sure to roll the cuffs up his forearms to make sure Kim and Josh would see how fit he was. The jeans weren't as baggy as normal but they were still comfortable. Unfortunately the lack of bag meant they couldn't bring Rufus on the double date.

"Perfect." She said after she was finished looking him over.

"If you're saying I look perfect you must not have looked at yourself." Ron took her hand and raised it above her head so she would do a twirl. Bonnie wore a black off shoulder sweater dress. She made sure that the top fold stopped right above her ample bosom, she also called his name the previous day while walking past him in the dress to see how distracting her _assets_ were inside of it. Needless to say out of ten times he only heard his name once. He was not helped by the fact that she also wore brown knee high boots with heels. Although she made sure they were a thicker heel that wasn't too high since they would also be playing mini golf.

"Bonnie are you sure this isn't a bit much?"

"Ronnie," Bonnie planted a quick peck on him "I'm always a bit much." She said

"And this?" He pointed to her leather choker with a metal heart at the center of her throat. It was almost a collar.

"What? It's one of my favorites." She tried to play it off innocently.

"Would you like to know what I think?"

"Mhm."

"I think you put that on to show Kim the type of relationship we have in the bedroom without actually saying anything." Ron looked her in the eye to see if she'd crack.

Bonnie smiled brightly "And do you think I'm going to stop when I've gotten this far?"

"No" Ron grumbled.

"Good. Oh, one last thing. For our little friend that couldn't come with us." Bonnie reached into her purse and pulled out half a dozen ovoline mozeralla cheese spheres. Rufus responded by climbing onto her shoulder and nuzzling into her hair.

"You traitor! Rufus you were supposed to save me!" Rufus shrugged before jumping down and diving into his meal.

"Nope, no one is saving you tonight Ron. Now get your keys."

Ron sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

_Double Date_

Ron was seated across from Josh, Bonnie across from Kim. They started with an order of Merlot. They knew they weren't old enough, and the server knew they weren't old enough, but he simply gave them a wink. Who was going to say no to Team Possible?

Ron knew the point of this was to get to know Josh, and for Kim and Bonnie to develop a better understanding of each other but he couldn't help but steal glances and listen in on Kim and Bonnie's conversation. The cattiness was just too funny to pass up.

"Bonnie that's a lovely outfit. It's nice that you won't have to put on lingerie for Ron later. You're very thoughtful."

"Thanks Kim, I must say I love your outfit though. I didn't know thrift stores had such high quality clothes these days."

He gave it an hour before they tried to kill each other.

"You listening in too?"

"Huh? Wa-What?" Ron turned to Josh, it was the first time he had spoken tonight.

"When Kim isn't around Bonnie she's the sweetest person on earth, then when they get together I'm almost afraid she will turn into a lioness and claw out Bonnie's throat."

Ron scratched the back of his head "You know for a second there I wasn't sure if you were describing Kim or Bonnie." They both shared a laugh which caused Kim and Bonnie to stop arguing.

"What's funny guys?"

"Yes. Please share, Ron."

Ron immediately tried to play it off "You know the Ron man, always cracking jokes."

"Speaking of the Ron man. How did the Ron man get us in here? This is one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in upperton. Not even Bonnie's money could do that for you." Kim inquired. Bonnie checked her nails while smirking.

"It's no big. I'm tight with the chef. They always have a table open for friends."

"You're friends with Raphael!?" Kim said, she realized she was a bit too animated in her response when the other patrons glared at her. She sunk lower in her chair while waving at them.

"Yea. I've known him since last year. It was one of the first missions Wade had me go solo on. The website said you could do anything so the chef figured you could help out on one of their busiest nights. Something about the french prime minister stopping by and if the food wasn't up to snuff it would kill his rep. Wade and I both knew you can't really cook so I handled it. It was kind of weird since after it was over Raphael kept bowing at my feet and saying there was no way he could repay me. I just made my normal french dishes."

Kim looked at him dumbfounded "You cooked for the french prime minister?"

"Yup. What's the sitch? We save important people all the time."

Kim looked at Bonnie to see if she was surprised but it seemed like she had heard this before, although given the look in her eyes she was proud of him. "Ron you're a world class chef!"

"Like I said, no big. I just made my normal stuff."

Bonnie decided to explain for him "Sometimes he doesn't understand how amazing he is. I have to keep reminding him every day. He stays humble though." She did a quick eskimo kiss for fun, and because she knew how it would make Possible feel.

"He's very humble, unlike some people I know." Kim said while rolling her eyes

"Yes, who was it that you know that said they could do ANYTHING? They seem to be overflowing with humility."

"Here we go again." Josh shook his head

Kim and Bonnie continued on for a couple of minutes. On some level Ron was impressed. The way Bonnie could craft insults and backhanded compliments seemed like an artform. Kim tended to go straight for the jugular which was funny, but did not have the same level of impact. It seemed like they were going to escalate but they were interrupted.

"Hey guys the food's here." Ron grabbed Bonnie's hand to shift her attention, though judging by their faces when they smelled it the food may have shifted it by itself.

Josh spoke first after eyeing the large, juicy, tender steaks "Even with a friend discount from the chef this has to put a massive dent in your wallet. Are you sure you can afford this? I can help out."

"Nah, I know the chef is going to comp the meal, since I am the chef. I really just liked how the place looked. Eat up. Most of the meal was prepped by yours truly."

"Ron you really didn't have to." Kim said looking at the spread, her stomach and nose were disagreeing with her though.

"Ah my b, guess me and bonbon will just wrap up the steak, lobster, and the delicious, cheesy well seasoned scalloped potatoes and eat it later."

Josh cut in and grabbed a steak "You don't have to ask me twice. Thanks man."

"Guess you are learning something from Bonnie, since you're showing off this much." Kim said while grabbing a lobster and some potatoes.

Bonnie smirked at him "And you said my outfit was too much earlier. Then you do something like this."

Kim wanted to comment badly but was too busy stuffing her face.

* * *

Somehow they made it to the mini golf course. Ron practically had to force them to go after dinner. He knew they wouldn't be capable of much movement which is why he insisted on mini golf as an after dinner activity a few days ago, he didn't expect them to be nearly comatose. He also didn't get it since he felt fine. Kim had referred to him as a bottomless pit several times over the years which may explain it.

Things seemed to be going fine, Bonnie and Kim even ceased most of their arguments for the time being. The mood was light, and fun. Ron could actually see a future in this with all of them together. Sure Kim and him were several different kinds of strange, but their partners can't be that far off if they chose to be with them. Whatever Bonnie's condition he was glad she chose him. She was kind of a brat, but she was his brat. His sweet, beautiful, bratty princess. His thought's fell deeper and deeper onto her and how badical she was. She was pretty there was not a single doubt about that but she had a lot of outstanding qualities. The way she read him and lead him back to some form of happiness was amazing, how strong she is given that her sisters seemed to try to stifle out any ounce of individuality she had, how hard she tries in school, the cheer squad, and now training brought a smile to his face.

Hell she was literally the only girl on the cheer squad that was even approaching Kim's level. That really did say a lot since at times he wasn't sure Kim was completely human but he was mainly joking. Her family line was pretty ridiculous when he did some research on it. A lot of them helped presidents, prime ministers, kings, whatever. They were usually near the top of their fields in whatever they did, surprisingly it seemed like they were never at the top. It seemed to be from lack of actually trying or giving credit away, not because they couldn't do it. That was odd, very odd.

"Head in the game Ron!" Kim said while clapping her hands in his face.

"Oh sorry what's happening." He looked around, Bonnie was giggling, Josh and Kim almost seemed concerned.

Josh placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you find your girlfriend attractive but you don't have to ogle her like that. You weren't even aware of your surroundings."

Ron had apparently been staring at Bonnie's butt during his daze.

"Oh hush, I wore this outfit to get that reaction out of him." Bonnie took his hand and lead him to the ball "Ronnie can you show me how to putt correctly? My game is just dreadful tonight. I was never any good at mini golf."

"No problem, first you're kinda standing wrong. You should be standing like this." He tried to show her the correct putting position a few times but she kept doing it slightly incorrectly. "No, here let me position you." Ron thought nothing of grabbing her hips until a few seconds later when he realized her butt really did look amazing in this dress.

"What position am I supposed to be in Ronnie?" She smiled even brighter when she heard him fumbling then getting back into position.

Kim groaned in the background "She's so doing this on purpose."

"Having her big, strong, well chiseled boyfriend feel her up in public to irritate you? Yeah probably." Josh said

"Are you sure you don't want to date Ron?" Kim teased.

Josh gave Kim's butt a little squeeze that Ron and Bonnie clearly weren't paying attention to. "I'm positive."

Kim's blush soon fell away when she heard Bonnie talking about cream pie in a seductive voice, and Ron saying he couldn't wait for dessert when they got home, and that she'd have to keep the dress on while they ate. Her groan was a bit louder this time.

_The long ride home_

Josh and Kim were riding home, Josh had driven them to the restaurant so he wanted to drop her off first. Kim wanted to hang out a little more and talk about the night so they stopped by his place. Josh sat unmoving for a few seconds staring at his house.

"Is something wrong?" Kim said while opening her door.

"Nah, just realized I'm kind of tired tonight. Could you hop back in so I can take you home?"

Kim put on a sad pout "oh."

"Don't be like that. We have all the time in the world to hang out Kim."

"...Fine" Kim shut her door and they hopped on the road again. "Since we won't get to talk about it later, did you enjoy the double date?"

"Yea it was nice. Ron really is a talented guy even if he is a little goofy. That steak was ridiculous."

"You're STILL talking about that steak?"

"Kim, that was the best steak I've had in my life. Ron has shown me the light."

"And you said Ron was goofy." The shot each other a quick smile before Josh focused on the road again.

"How have the missions been going?"

"Well, almost too well."

"How can dangerous missions against supervillains go too well? Are they arresting themselves?"

Kim playfully slapped his shoulder "No. I mean they're super easy. Ron is smashing the henchmen with no problem and coming to help with the big issues."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I mean...yeah. I'm not saying Ron wasn't helpful before but it was more like distraction helpful, or hit the self destruct button when things were going bad helpful. He wasn't really _knock extremely muscular guy out in one punch with casual indifference_ helpful. Last week he literally dismantled dementor's karate robots in front of me with ease. Do you get it now?"

"Doesn't seem that out there, you did say you saw him training at his house and he had some skill. Most of the henchmen are just thugs looking for a pay bump and some health insurance. They aren't usually trained fighters or anything." He was glad Kim didn't ask how he knew that so offhandedly.

"Maybe you're right. When I see a henchman slide a little further than they should, or him picking up something that should be heavy but makes it looks easy it just throws me off. I think Even Shego is noticing since she keeps looking at him and smirking when he does that stuff on our missions."

Josh decided to take her mind off the missions "Maybe you're just jelling since Ron is getting some of the spotlight on missions."

"I am not jelling, I do not jell. I'm being serious here. It's not about me."

"Before you continue that thought, you're home Kim."

"This isn't over." She pointed at him then opened the passenger door. She wanted to dramatically storm to her door to make him feel bad for his insinuation but as soon as she got one foot out he grabbed her wrist, hard, and pulled her in for a kiss. Josh loved her and everything but this one felt different, like he was throwing every amount of passion he had into it. As if he needed her to know something.

"What was that?" Kim said while patting his cheek.

"Kim, whatever happens in the future I just want you to know that I love you. You're an ember in my life, the spark to my flame. You made me feel depths I didn't know I was capable of."

Kim looked deep inside him with her dark green eyes "Just for that I'm going to show you just how appreciated you are tomorrow. For now, go home lover boy."

Josh closed his eyes and shook his head until she closed the door. Then he watched her enter her house. The old saying was true. He hated seeing her leave, but he loved seeing her walk away.

He gathered his thoughts and prepared himself on his ride home. He knew exactly what was coming, either way it ends tonight. After one more breath he stepped out of his car. Agent Alpha does not feel fear.

He opened his front door with his left and and kept his right in his pocket. He stepped through the doorway and waited half a second before stabbing the wall to his right at neck level with his pocket knife. He knew his gut was right when he heard someone choking on their own blood. He let the man fall to the ground while he flicked on his lightswitch.

"Cool, a surprise party. Sorry guys my birthday is a month away though."

At least a dozen men stepped out from the closets, down the stairs, the kitchen, and behind the furniture.

"If that's how you want it Alpha then lets do it. Sorry it has to be this way."

Josh reached behind his back at his waist and gripped his pistol "Don't be."


	13. I Love You

Agent Alpha does not feel fear, he does feel pain however. He was currently driving in the dead of night to the only place he thought could help him while keeping him safe. He couldn't go to a hospital since the others might find him. He really did not want to go to his current destination but he had no choice, at his current rate of blood loss he would pass out at any second. An Adrenaline rush could only take him so far.

Soon he was upon the place. He had no time for doubts. Worst comes to worst they wouldn't let him die. He knocked at the door. It opened with a smile then the face became one of pure horror.

"No hospitals. Please. It's not safe." He managed to squeeze out before collapsing on the doorstep.

"Josh!? Josh!" Kim said while checking on his blood covered body. He needed to help, now "Mom dad I need help!"

Her parents rushed downstairs and saw the young boy covered in his own blood, it looked like Josh.

"We have to get him to a hospital. James call an ambulance."

Kim grabbed her dad's arm. "No! He said it's not safe there. Who or whatever did this to him could still be out there. Can't you help him mom? You're a doctor!"

"I'm a neurosurgeon Kim, this seems like emergency trauma care at a bare minimum."

"MOM!"

"I can try my best dear, no promises though. I only know a bit more than the basics. I'll get the first aid kit. Help your father put some plastic on the couch and set him down gently. We don't want to break or tear anything more that we haven't looked at yet."

James kissed her head before they got to work. "Don't worry Kimmie cub. We'll do our best."

* * *

When Ron heard the call he rushed over, for some reason Kim was distraught but told him to be sure to bring Bonnie. As soon as he tapped the door once it flew open and he was pulled into a hug, he was flustered until he saw the look on her parent's faces and Josh on the couch wrapped in bandages. The room clearly held a somber mood.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said covering her mouth. She disliked Kim on a personal level at times, on a human level this was beyond disturbing. "Come here Kim." Bonnie pulled Kim into a hug and they stood rocking and crying.

Ron didn't even bother thinking up a joke about the sight, he walked over to Kim's parents. "Is he gonna make it? He looks pretty bad off, he should be in a hospital."

Ann shook her head "He said the hospitals weren't safe so I just tried my best. All we can do now is let him rest and hope for the best. He seems stable so...that's as much of a plus as we're going to get."

"Let me guess, he didn't say what attacked him before he passed out." Ron took a longshot, If Kim knew who or what did it they would be handling it already.

"I always knew you were smart Ronald." James said with a smirk. He came to the same conclusion earlier.

Ron had another smart thought, Josh may not have said anything but maybe if he had any enemies or something….He pulled out his communicator and called Wade.

"Hey Ron what's...Jesus Ron did Bonnie get hurt again? That look on your face says it all."

"Nah, not Bonnie. This time it's Kim's significant other." Ron turned his camera towards the couch. He decided against asking Wade to scan him. If his wounds were fatal there was nothing they could do about it anyway.

"What attacked him? A pack of wolves?"

"It seems human, given that he thinks they could find him in a hospital but wouldn't track him to Kim Possible's house. I wanted you to see if you could look up info on Josh. See if he had anyone that would want to kill him."

"Alright give me a minute….huh." wade had aa confused look on his face.

"Good huh or bad."

"I'm not sure. But based on every record including government ones I can pull up Josh Mankey does not exist."

Kim stopped crying long enough to hear him say that "Well he clearly exists, can't you check again? He's right in front of us!"

"Kim I'm sorry, I already checked three times. According to this there has never even been a Josh Mankey born before."

"He could be going by a nickname, short for Joshua or something." Ron threw out casually. Simple problem, simple answer.

"I thought of that. Josh exists in the school records but if you go very deep into his government records they all turn up nothing."

"Thanks for trying Wade, keep us posted if you find anything." Ron hung up after their goodbyes.

"Seems like your friend left us with more questions than we had to start with Kimmie cub."

"Yea…." Kim looked down and knelt next to Josh while grabbing his hand. Things kept getting more bizarre by the second.

* * *

Josh breathed in and out quickly before stirring awake. He felt his chest then looked down to see he was covered in bandages. He sat up to take in his surroundings. Definitely not a hospital, it looks like Kim's living room, but where is she? His gaze fell downwards and he saw Kim laying on the floor. She looked drained, he took a wild guess as to why.

After running his fingers through Kim's hair a few times he took better stock of his surroundings. The house was dead silent beyond a few snores. The suns up so it's at least mid morning. Bonnie was sitting in the recliner, although if Bonnie is here that means Ron must be close. He didn't seem to let Bonnie out of his sight unless she was at home or with her friends. Given Ron's line of work the paranoia was justified. Actually probably more justified now that his former association would think team Possible was allied with him. He got a whiff of some food and turned towards the kitchen. Ron was bringing in plates.

"Ah. You're up. KP will be ecstatic. She stayed up really late last night watching you."

"I can tell."

Ron slid a plate to Josh and put the others on the coffee table. "You can take my plate, I'll just make another one. No big. Don't wake up Kim yet though. She needs all the sleep she can get."

Josh raised a hand to stop Ron from walking away. "Where are her parents and the twins?"

"Twins are at school. Her parents called off but they're still sleeeping. It was a long night for them too. Her mom finally went to bed when she was comfortable that you'd remain stable. She said you were very lucky."

Josh cringed inwardly but only let out a nervous laugh "Yea, guess I got really lucky. Hey Ron do you know where the house phone is? Left my cell at home. I have to let someone know I'm ok."

Ron shrugged and pointed to the phone down the hall in the study so Josh wouldn't wake Kim.

Josh dialed a number while blocking caller ID. When they answered they both remained silent for three seconds "Alpha needs a bleaching immediately at the place in Middleton. On graham. Ten large per stain."

"Right away sir."

He tried to come back to the living room as quietly as possible but Kim was already stirring. When she saw him she shed a few tears of joy then wrapped her hands behind his neck. Bad idea.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch."

Kim let go and grinned sheepishly "Sorry, forgot about the injuries. I'll go let my mom know."

After a bit everyone was gathered in the living room eating breakfast. Ron made a simple meal of bacon eggs and hashbrowns. There was a giant elephant in the room but they waited until the plates were cleared. Can't beat evil on an empty stomach, plus everyone wanted Kim to just be happy for a few minutes. The worst was over. When the plates were cleared Ron was the first to ask the obvious.

"Who attacked you last night?"

Josh was actually feeling nervous about answering, it was an foreign feeling for him. "You're not going to get it unless I explain everything."

"What's there to explain? Someone attacked you, Ron and I kick butt." Kim and Ron did some quick weird best friend handshake that ended with a fist bump. Bonnie rolled her eyes while they both said booyah.

Josh wasn't sure if he'd be in a world of pain in a few seconds, but he grabbed Kim's hand. "I'm not exactly who I said I was."

Kim cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I worked for an organization called the Worldwide Evil Empire. You're probably going to hate me for the next part."

Ron chuckled and spoke softly "I get the feeling I know why, but I hope it's not true."

"I was sent to break up team Possible. You were a constant thorn in their side and costing them money."

Kim retracted her hand. Josh wanted to explain further but couldn't, as he was dangling by his feet and gasping for air. He looked to see what was happening and saw Stoppable had grabbed him.

Bonnie shrugged and began checking her nails as this wasn't exactly an abnormal sight. Kim's parent's were stunned silent at the awesome display of strength. Kim had also grown accustomed to Ron doing weird stuff over the past few months so didn't think much of it.

Josh was struggling with both hands to try to remove Stoppable's hand from his throat but it just wasn't happening. His grip was like a vise. This was some unnatural strength.

"All those times your plans with Kim conveniently overlapped with mine, the little side jokes I had about you being an evil agent sent to split us up, all the pain I suffered over the past year. You knowingly caused it. I should end you." Ron was livid and glaring daggers at Josh while deciding if he should tighten his grip.

A part of Kim kind of wanted to see him choke Josh unconscious at the very least, but a nagging voice was beating against the back of her head. " _Kim, whatever happens in the future I just want you to know I love you."_

"Ron, put him down."

Everyone looked at her as if she was no longer sane, but Ron spoke up first. "Are you joking? So we're just going to let what he put me through slide?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Shouldn't we listen to what he has to say before we decide that? He's probably telling us for a reason."

Josh managed to choke out two words "...she's….right."

Ron growled and tossed him to the side onto the ground. He then walked to the far side of the room to get as far away from Josh as possible to control himself. Bonnie rushed over and began rubbing Ron's chest to calm him down. "You're ok daddy, I'm right here."

Kim decided to ignore that disturbing language in favor of the real issue at hand. "I hope I was right in telling Ron to let you go."

"For your sake she better be." James said, the threat clear in his voice.

"That's a hell of a grip Ron." Ron simply responded with a grunt and glare so Josh continued on while trying to rub the bruise out of his neck "So you probably already guessed but Josh isn't my real name."

"Yea, Ron and wade figured that out when they couldn't find any information on you. Why is that? And what's your real name?"

"Technically I don't exist. WEE re purposed me so I could fit into any role really. Most people just call me Alpha since that was my position in the organization among the agents. I don't have an actual name."

"It's kind of hard to believe you don't have an actual name. Didn't you have one before you joined the organization?" Ann said

"It's not so much join as conscripted. I'm not clear on all the details since I never really cared and at the end of the day they don't matter but I was adopted using some shady links and found myself being trained in a class with dozens of other kids. We were assigned numbers instead of names. I really don't remember one since I was taken so young. I'm sorry Mrs. Possible."

The room fell silent once again. It was quite the disturbing detail to share, but it only got worse from there.

Ron had calmed down enough to listen in so he asked "You said you were in a class, what were you taught exactly?"

"Standard stuff. Subservience to the organization, don't try to run, emotions are a weakness, weapons training, combat training, pain tolerance. You can probably guess the rest if you think about it."

Kim already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway "If you were taught to be subservient and suppress your emotions why are you telling us any of this?"

Josh put his fingers under her chin to force eye contact, everyone held a breath since it was an unexpected action. "Because I love you Kim Possible."

Bonnie let out a little squee due to the moment of sweetness. Ron and her parents let out a breath of relief.

"Despite everything I was taught, all of my instincts, and all of my missions. I made myself their enemy because you're the only thing in the world that matters to me, and by extension your friends." He moved his hand up to her cheek and she covered it with hers.

"They tried to kill you because you love me?"

"No they tried killing me because I helped you."

Ron laughed "When did you help us?" Then he remembered what Kim said on the day they became friends again. His tone shifted"You helped us come back together since that would have made her the happiest and you couldn't stand seeing her in that state. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I decided to make her happy and deal with whatever consequences that were going to happen as a result of my actions."

Ann whispered in her husbands ear "His life is disturbing but that sounds like real love to me. He'd die for her." He lightly shook his head in response. Although he did smile a little when Kim smacked him. He wasn't completely off the hook.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO I COULD HELP YOU!?"

Josh ignored it since it wasn't very painful. "It's too dangerous. Plus I thought you'd hate me as soon as you found out."

"I'm mad at you, but it doesn't mean I want you dead. If you're dead how can I kill you?"

Josh decided to not comment on her messed up logic and put her in a big hug despite how painful it was.

"Josh, when you were acting funny last night did you know you'd be attacked?"

"Yes." He said, only to receive another smack. Ron and the possibles laughed again. "Alright what was that for? You see the condition I came in here with. I didn't want you to get hurt. I can handle myself."

"For not letting us help you. We deal with bad guys all the time."

"Not this kind Kim."

"How much worse could they be?"

"Kim, from what I've seen I'm just as skilled and powerful as you. I managed to beat twelve agents alone but there are dozens of them. Some slightly worse, some slightly better. I don't like putting you in odds like that."

Bonnie shot Ron a knowing look. He wasn't going to let Kim know the exact nature yet but..."I think team possible can handle it. We don't always have to brute force everything."

Josh was a little put off by how confident he was "It's not as simple as you think it is."

"Then why don't you tell us how simple it is," Ron said

"Well, I can see them letting me go for two reasons. One, we take down the entirety of WEE and all of the agents inside of it either get locked up or killed."

Kim was disappointed but hopeful. "Judging by what you said that's impossible. So the other?"

"Make it financially irresponsible to continue pursuing me."

"That seems a lot more doable. We just need some kind of plan." Kim said

"We should probably know more about the organization before we come up with a plan. I'm guessing by your face you're staying with Josh so just relay the information to me later." Ron waved it off. This seemed like a simple sitch.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ronnie can you take me home? My head is killing me for some reason." Bonnie never felt pain like this before in her life.

Ron could see she was in a lot of pain so he once again picked her up bridal style. "Hey I'll check on you later KP."

They said their goodbyes and then the Possible family decided to settle Josh in. Clearly if hospitals weren't safe his home was also out. "Kimmie cub, why don't you go get the guest room ready for Josh."

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile.

Ann knew what was coming and decided to leave the room herself.

"Is this where you say if I hurt her you'll space me?" Josh said.

James looked him directly in the eye with a serious face. "No, we both know I don't have the resources to just send a random person into space at my convenience."

"Then what did you want to talk about sir?"

"I wanted to make you a promise." James put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "If there's one think I know it's that Kim and Ron care about each other deeply. They're closer than any siblings I've ever seen. So if you hurt Kim I'm not going to go generic dad on you and say I'll shoot you or something. I will however not stop Ron or let anyone else stop him next time he has his hands around your neck if you hurt her. We both know he has a hell of a grip." James said the last sentence with a smirk before walking away.

Josh saw Kim reenter with a confused face as she passed her dad's smiling face.

"Did he threaten to space you?"

Josh decided it best to leave some things unsaid "Nah, just a friendly guy chat. No threats of spacing." It wasn't a complete lie. "We do need to talk about something though Kim. Is Ron human?"

"What do you mean is he human? Of course he is!" Kim thought he was joking.

Josh continued rubbing his bruised neck "He can't be."

"Are you still scared of how he picked you up? He's been doing some strength training."

"Kim, it would take more than strength training to reach that level."

"How could you possibly know that Josh. You haven't even seen him train."

"I know because I've been upgraded. Just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly appreciate it if you followed me at https://www.facebook.com/CrowJonesWriting I post updates on my writing progress and I'm looking for more interaction with readers. If you don't have a page or just don't feel like it it's no problem, I understand.


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim discovers some secrets about her family, while Ron and Bonnie go through some shifts of their own.

"What do you mean upgraded like me? Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"Shot a few times and had my body hit with blunt objects, but not hit on the head." Josh judged by Kim's face it was the wrong time to try to be funny.

"Josh. I'm going to say this once, I'm normal. My family just has really good bloodlines on both sides. It's genetics."

Josh burst out laughing "Can your mom or dad do a standing quintuple flip? Scratch that, do you know any other person that can?"

"Shego." She shot out triumphantly, but when she saw the smirk creasing his lips she thought again. Shego was clearly augmented by her comet powers. "...That proves nothing." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"You've been saying since you were a kid that you could do anything. Are you really saying you've never done something you thought was weird? You never healed from something faster than any person you've heard of? You've never thought it was even a modicum of weird that you could toss large muscular men like nothing in your short one hundred pound body? (Author's note: 45.3 kg)

Things started flashing before Kim as she backed away from Josh looking at nothing. All the times she knocked henchmen out in one punch with no effort. The Judo tosses. Her first audition for cheer team that made Bonnie hate her since her act was ridiculous. Her first mission where she completely dodged a laser grid with no training at all and didn't break a sweat.

"No." Kim fell to the ground and landed on her butt with a pretty loud thump. Her mother rushed into the room.

"Kimmie cub are you alright? Did Josh do something to you?" Ann shot an icy glare in his direction.

"No….but you did." Kim said slowly as it dawned on her.

"Kim what are you talking about? I haven't even been in the room." Ann really was confused and kept looking between the two kids for an explanation.

"When did you upgrade me and the tweebs?" Kim knew the tweebs had to be part of it. Her little brother's were almost equal to her dad in mechanical engineering at only ten years old, They probably surpass him in some areas even.

Ann froze for a second before responding. "Right after you were born."

"So I was born? I'm not some kind of weird robot experiment?" Kim said while looking at her hands. She was shaking. She wasn't experiencing anger, it was fear.

"Cyborg honey, and no. We used nanobots. Although thinking about it now you all do technically fit the cyborg definition."

"When did you do this to us?"

"Right after you were born. We wanted the nanobots to grow with you."

Kim closed her fists to attempt to stop the shaking. Josh place a hand on top of her head in an attempt to comfort her while calming her down but her eyes remained trained on her mother. "Why?"

"Why what honey?"

"I just need to know why you did this to us. We would have still been amazing. Were we just not good enough?"

"Kim it's not like that, we just wanted you all to have the best lives possible."

"I need to think."

Josh and Ann decided to leave her alone. Kim got up while looking at the ground and rushed outside. Her entire reality had been turned upside down. Five minutes ago she was just a normal teenage girl that was very athletic. Now she's some robot freak. She was no longer normal.

The thought of normal brought Ron's motto, and by extension Ron into her head. Josh had said even with all of his strength he couldn't even make his hand budge. Josh was injured but he seemed pretty recovered this morning, and his arms weren't injured. If what he said was true then Ron was also upgraded in some way but never told her. What was he hiding?

* * *

"Slowly Bonnie."

Ron was gingerly walking Bonnie up the stairs to his room. She insisted that she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. She just wanted to appear strong so he wouldn't worry about her. She knew she could get him to dote on her hand and foot if she was sick or injured but she didn't want to take advantage of him like that. As soon as they got to the room he forced her to lay down. It was early but she had the mother of all headaches.

"Come here. I need you." Bonnie managed to be completely adorable despite her headache with a slight pout and dreamy gaze.

Ron quickly folded and climbed into bed. Bonnie nuzzled into his chest before drifting off. His presence in such close proximity helped to stave off some of the pain from headache. Hopefully she would sleep the rest off.

Ron was far too wired based on what he learned this morning to immediately fall asleep. Even if being able to nap or eat anywhere were two of his specialties. He didn't fully trust Josh since he didn't really know him until now but he did soften his view of him after hearing his story. He broke through almost twenty years of brainwashing and nearly sacrificed his life just for Kim. If anything he seems to hold her life far above his in importance.

He had no idea how they were going to handle this situation, or if he needed to reveal the real extent of his powers. Honestly he was beginning to forget the weights were even there and if he focused on his internal chi it felt as if it was a condensed ball of pure energy. Although it was beginning to fluctuate in size as if it's barely being contained. He had no idea how powerful he was going to be when these restraints came off. Would it be enough to protect them? He decided to ease his mind in the only way he knew how.

_Meditation_

A sense of calm fell over him as soon as he heard the birds chirping. He opened his eyes and saw Sensei floating as usual. On some level he wondered if Sensei was almost always meditating, or if he could do it while doing other things to remain in a constant calm state. He really would have to ask him one day.

"Greetings Stoppable-san, it has been a while."

"Sorry about that big S. I have been keeping up with my training though."

Sensei simply nodded. He could tell as soon as he saw Ron by the size and density of his aura. He presumed that he was unaware of just how much his true potential was beginning to show. Sensei felt someone entering the space but it was far from malicious.

"It appears you have brought a guest."

Ron turned expecting to see Rufus being goofy as usual. Then he saw the olive skin, and the green eyes.

"Sensei is she real!?"

"Indeed she is, she came of her own volition."

Bonnie stood up and began looking around " _Weird dream."_ She certainly dreamed about Ron but it was usually some of the steamier aspects of their relationship. She didn't think she could come up with a place like this even if she spent all day trying to imagine it.

"BonBon?"

Bonnie turned to _dream Ron._ He looked confused. She had no idea where this dream was supposed to be going.

"How are you here?" He said

"What do you mean how am I here? It's my dream."

"No….No it's not."

"Ugh this dream is stupid. I remember falling asleep, it's probably one of those lucid dream things. Who's that old guy?" She pointed at Sensei

Sensei burst into a deep laugh while Ron did the fastest bow superhumanly possible while groveling out an apology. "It is ok Stoppable-san, these events must be stranger for her than they are for you."

Ron felt as if Sensei wasn't bothered so he moved quickly to grab Bonnie and have a conversation with her. She beamed after he began dragging her away by her arm.

"mmmmm daddy. Now we're getting somewhere. Rough me up. I've been a bad girl. Show me who's in charge."

Ron blushed while putting his hand over her mouth and Sensei tried and failed to control a raucous laugh. "Bonnie please stop you aren't dreaming."

When Ron removed his hand she decided to trust him. Maybe they traveled or something. "If I'm not dreaming then where are we and how did I get here? Was I out that long?"

Ron racked his brain trying to think of a way to explain the situation then it came to him. "A wise old man explained it this way. You are dreaming but everything you see is real. Reality is only a perception of the mind."

"Now I know this is real since I wouldn't think of saying that, ever. That still doesn't answer where I am."

"Uh, Sensei created this space to talk to me. I really am lost as to how you got here though."

"If Sensei made this place then the old dude is…."

"Yes BonBon-San, I am his Sensei." Sensei floated down so he was eye to eye with her. He was expecting surprise, not whatever her next reaction was.

Bonnie squeed. "Oh my god! You're the old ninja dude. YOU CAN FLY!? Awesome! You're like that little green man and the boy with the light swords!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well BonBon-san"

Ron did his nervous laugh "Yeah guys this is great and all but why is she here? This shouldn't even be possible. She doesn't even know how to meditate. She would also have to find her way here and it took me a while to do that myself."

Sensei had an idea but it would be extremely rare. This is unheard of. "Perhaps you and her became spiritually attuned in some way. I am thinking somehow your spiritual essence has entered her and become a part of her as well. It does not feel nearly as strong since you are the chosen one but it is definitely present."

"Yea but how would my spiritual essence enter her? That doesn't even make sense. We've been around each other for seven months now."

"I do not know Stoppable-san. This is a unique situation, even moreso given that you are the chosen one."

"Could it have something to do with my training? I've been training with her sometimes. Maybe it transferred over."

"While I can see that your ki has greatly increased I do not think that is it Stoppable-san. However you may begin to experience changes in line with others that had similar gifts."

"Like what Sensei?"

Just then a thought crossed Bonnie's mind that connected all of this. Especially since she got the headache this morning. If she could have she would have gone pale.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sensei but Ron and I have to go. Now." Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She decided if this was even close to a lucid dream she should be able to wake herself up, her and Ron needed to speak alone.

Ron got the feeling that wasn't up for debate so he waved goodbye to his Sensei and broke his meditation.

_The waking world_

When Ron opened his eyes Bonnie was looking right at him. "What's the matter B? Did I do something wrong?"

"No...No. You did exactly what I told you to do. I think I know how I got a little of your powers."

Ron smiled while stroking her hair. "You always amaze me Bonnie. You're brilliant."

Usually she would have swooned at the compliment but that was not the only thing on her mind. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

"You mean with the handcuffs? Oh wait you might be talking about the commands in your collar. That was so fun. Although you could be talking about when..."

The redness actually shone through her olive skin. "It has something to do with all of that. So your Sensei did say your essence entered me, and last night was the first time we did something. I'm thinking you can figure it out from there."

The other stuff was par for the course. They didn't do all of it every time but it wasn't uncommon by any means. The only thing they did for the first time was "oh."

Bonnie looked down shyly. "Yea."

"I put my _essence_ inside of you at the end of our session."

"mhm."

"I'm sorry I made you a freak like me Bonnie. Now you aren't normal either. I'm so sorry." Ron closed his eyes and sighed. What made him think he could have a normal relationship?

"I'm not mad Ron." Bonnie said while running her fingers along his body. "I'm in this through all the weird stuff. I never expected normal with you."

Ron wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "Again, thanks Bonnie. I always appreciate it when you say it like that."

"Anytime." She replied with a devilish smirk. Bonnie felt something caressing her butt and smiled until she had a thought. "Ron….where are your hands?"

"On your back, cant you tell?"

Bonnie was about to scream at Rufus until she saw him on the nightstand in his little bed. She flung off the covers expecting to find some kind of intruder, what she saw was even more jarring. Their attention went to the same place. Ron was the first to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ron, honey just calm down we'll figure it out. I'm in this for the weird stuff."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A TAIL!"

* * *

Ron had locked himself in the bathroom for the past hour. Bonnie was….processing the new information. It was weird but it didn't look out of place on him. Still….weird. From the little she saw before he locked himself up it was a yellow furry tail that acted in a prehensile fashion. He had full control over it even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Ron come out it's not that bad, I'm fine with it. I'm still here!"

She heard Ron breathing slowly but he didn't reply. Honestly she didn't know how she would react if she gained a tail in her sleep so she wasn't judging his emotional state. At first she thought it was cool but being the chosen one seemed to kind of suck. Just then there was a knock at the front door. She walked away but took one last look at the bathroom door before going to answer.

"Kim."

"Bonnie."

Bonnie looked back towards the bathroom and sheepishly back at Kim. "Look Kim can you just….come back later? It's not a great time. Ron's not feeling well." _Understatement of the century_ She thought.

"I don't need him to do anything I just need to talk to him. I just found out something that was totally messed up."

Bonnie really wanted to say no. She didn't hate Kim with the passion of a thousand suns anymore but this was not a great time. They could plan out their mission or whatever later.

"Kim why don't you…." Bonnie looked at her face closely and noticed she had been crying, overall she looked extremely distraught. "Come on in. One second. I'll see if Ron's up to talking."

She took Kim's hand and sat her on the couch. After asking if she needed anything she went back upstairs to try her best to get Ron to come out.

"Ron I ne-"

"Go. Away. Bonnie. I have to process. You don't need to see me like this. I'm a freak." Ron tried to use a tone that implied there was no room for discussion, but it was Bonnie.

"Oh shut up this isn't even that weird. People are BORN with those. Not as functioning or good looking but still. Now get out here and talk to Kim, she's been crying. I'm not going to be her shoulder to cry on and whine to." The mere thought of that still caused her to shutter. "You have two minutes before I come in and try to find something in the house I can hit you with that will actually hurt. Your friend needs you."

Bonnie really hoped she wasn't being extra but she had no choice. Sometimes he needed someone sweet and soft, sometimes he needed tough love. She was not capable of being sweet with two people moping around. Kim looked a bit put off when Bonnie came back down the stairs.

"So I didn't hear all of it but are you two good? That was pretty loud."

"We couldn't be better. Ron is just dealing with his own issues. I'm here for him but he needs to be there for you."

It was still weird seeing Bonnie put this much thought into the feelings of others. "Uh, thanks Bonnie. That's strangely kind."

Bonnie almost failed at restraining her response but then she heard someone stepping slowly down the steps. She didn't put much thought into how he was going to hide….that but she hoped he found a way. He looked perfectly normal when he was finally standing on the floor. She had no idea where he put it.

"What's up KP?"

Kim tried to form words but they just became tears again. She raised her hands like a small child asking for a hug and Ron got the message. Soon she was enveloped in his arms and crying on his chest. Ron looked at Bonnie to make sure this wasn't making her uncomfortable, or worse angry but she just nodded in a reassuring fashion.

"It's ok. I'm here when you're ready to talk."

The next ten minutes were filled with the sounds of Kim crying and Ron comforting her. Bonnie stayed the entire time, though not because Kim was having a moment of weakness. " _Kim has her rock, Ron needs his."_

"I'm a freak."

Neither of them knew why she was saying it so they remained silent until she went on after an obscenely long pause.

"I'm some kind of robot thing. The only reason _I can do anything_ is because of nanobots my mom and dad put inside me. Am I even a real person?"

"KP that was a lot to drop in three sentences. Come again?"

She decided to start from the beginning. "Well, when you nearly choked out Josh he said it felt like a vise, he said he couldn't move your hand at all."

"Yea but you told him I've been training right?"

Kim cringed, she hoped she would finally get answers along with comfort here. "I did….then he laughed in my face. He said he was upgraded like me. The way he was talking it seems like he should be reasonably stronger than most humans. Yet when he tried moving your hand it wouldn't even budge. He said you weren't human. Since I've done similar things to him then..."

"You also have to be upgraded otherwise you couldn't do it."

Bonnie and Ron both gained sad looks. This was exactly the wrong time to be having this conversation about what made someone human.

"Yea, after that it felt as if the room was spinning and I couldn't focus. My mom came in and we talked. I couldn't take anymore so I didn't stay for a full explanation. You heard what I know. I came here since I didn't know where else to go. I'm a freak."

Ron held her cheeks while wiping away the tears with his thumbs and looked her in the eyes. "Kim, look at me. I don't care if you're a cyborg, if you were born in a test tube, or even if you came to the planet in a spaceship. All that matters is that you're KP."

While Kim beginning to perk up Ron looked at Bonnie and saw that she was smiling. That was probably how she felt about his situation. He was being such an ass earlier.

"Thanks Ron, I'm glad I came here."

"I'm glad you came too KP."

" _Is he human?"_ Kim's mind went back to Josh's statement. He lifted him like a small child and there was no way out of his grip. Things had been weird but she had been putting it off for too long.

"Ron...you know you can be honest with me right? You'll still be Ron."

"What do you mean KP?" Ron became increasingly more nervous the longer the conversation continued on.

"Are you really human? Josh did say he couldn't have possibly broken your grip and he's above normal people. That means you have to be something else."

Ron pursed his lips. He could continue to lie by omission and hope for the best, but then her reaction might be worse. Given everything else Josh said he doubted it was a lie. That guy had the emotional range of a piece of wood so lying probably didn't even cross his mind. He looked at Bonnie and she just gave him a slow nod. It was time.

"I'm human KP."

"Ron, please." Did he not trust her?

"I'm not a normal human though. You got your strength from tech, mine is more mystical in nature." Kim began asking when, how, why questions so he just continued on. "It started when monkey fist was trying to steal those statues. You know about that. Then I noticed the more I trained the stronger I became. It didn't seem to have a limit. I didn't know how to tell you so I just didn't. Most of the stuff I do isn't much different than what you do. Knocking people out, the ridiculous throws, dumb reaction speeds. All of it."

Kim discerned that most of her questions were irrelevant. She was fully aware of him getting some martial arts moves mysteriously on a mission but never put any thought into it. There was really only one question that mattered.

"How strong are you, really?"

Ron didn't know himself so he took a few seconds to think. He could only come up with one way of telling her.

"Hold out your hand palm up above the couch cushion."

Kim thought it was beyond weird but did as she was told. Ron put a weighted wrist in her arm then began to concentrate. He had been at max energy for so long it was second nature, turning it off was something he had to consciously do.

Kim didn't notice anything for a few seconds then her hand sunk straight into the cushion as Ron went limp. She tried to move her hand but it felt as if there was a whole person there. Using two hands and every ounce of strength in her body she lifted it up just a little and quickly slid out her hand. Ron smirked then seemingly went back to his normal non limp self.

"You wear that on one arm every day?"

"not exactly." He lifted his pant legs to show the chains there as well, and also reminded her of the one on his other arm.

Kim was taken aback. "You cannot be serious."

Bonnie giggled. "He's deadly serious."

"You knew about this?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Kim looked back at Ron, she felt bad that she was just learning what Bonnie clearly knew for a while but that wasn't at the forefront of her mind. "How often do you take these off?" She had seen him in them for months but just thought it was his new fashion sense.

Bonnie spoke for him. "He doesn't. It ruined our fun times for over a month."

Kim tried her best to remove that mental image from her mind and grabbed his hand which once again felt weightless. She guessed he was subconsciously moving with her. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"My sensei gave them to me as a gift. It was the only way I could get stronger. I can't take them off or the Yamanouchi school will kidnap Bonnie….."

"That's horrible!"

"and put her in a five star resort in a country of her choosing for two weeks."

Kim quickly shifted her tune. "That's fantastic!" She gave Bonnie a thumbs up that was reciprocated. When she turned back and saw Ron's eye twitching she turned down her excitement. "So everything Yori said about you while we were in Japan last year?"

Ron knew what she was really asking "Completely true."

Kim grew silent. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She had felt it a few times but couldn't picture what it was like for him. There was no backup coming. Just him. She realized he tried telling her several times but she just blew it off as a joke.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Ron. I was still treating you like the wacky sidekick back then. Not my equal."

"It's no big KP. You've changed now."

The room was a bit quiet so Kim decided to cut the tension herself.

"I guess we're both a couple of freaks huh?"

"Yeah, but freaks that are always there for each other."

"Always and forever."

Bonnie groaned at the amount of cheese happening before her eyes so they just stopped and said the rest with a long hug. Kim felt something stroking her hair but realized Both of Ron's hands were on her back. She turned to Bonnie which would have been beyond weird but she was still in her chair with her hands over her mouth. Kim broke the hug off and saw a giant yellow tail rubbing her cheek, it went behind Ron's back. A look of horror crossed his face. He silently went back upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom once again.

Kim was dumbfounded and Bonnie remained silent, " _guess he didn't have full control over it yet."_ Bonnie pulled a Ron and smiled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh, it's been a long day."


	15. Training begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron starts helping everyone with their gifts. Things don't go exactly as planned.

"You want me to what?" Kim couldn't believe what Ron just asked, no, practically demanded she do to Bonnie.

"Just punch her in the face, don't use full strength or anything but make it a decent one."

Kim looked from Ron to Bonnie who was completely impassive about the current conversation they were engaging in that was going to decide the fate of her face within the next five minutes.

"Do you even like Bonnie? I thought you'd just say okay and get to it."

"I don't exactly dislike her but that's not the point here. You're asking me to punch your girlfriend in the face. Do you not understand how that sounds?"

Ron wasn't exactly computing what was wrong with his request so he turned to an outside source. "Hey Josh how does this sound to you? I don't think it's messed up."

"Meh. Seems fine." Josh was leaning on a tree waiting for this conversation to be over. He came here to train not to argue.

"Josh can barely even feel anything besides love for me! If I wanted to break someone's leg he'd probably shrug it off and say _Whatever makes you happy Kim."_ Kim pointed at Josh cuing him to speak to prove her point.

"Her assessment isn't exactly incorrect, sorry dude."

"KP why don't we ask the person who will actually be getting hit in the face?"

They both turned to her and she maintained her level of calm. "If Ron says it's fine then It's fine Kim."

"Ron, you may have her as your slave, or submissive or whatever but I don't want any part of your bdsm whipping sex lives. That's between you and her." Kim said while taking a couple of steps back, close proximity to either of them was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Bonnie isn't a slave, if anything she's in charge."

"So the girl who obeys your every command to the point that she's going to let your friend punch her in the face isn't brainwashed?"

"That's actually a common misconception, it's all based on her comfort level. If she told me she wanted to stop right now there's nothing I could do about it. Serving me makes her happy so that's what we do."

Bonnie stepped up and rubbed his back with both hands and spoke with a cheshire grin. "I trust Ron. He would never hurt me or allow me to be hurt, if he does he has a good reason."

"Ron, Bonnie. While that is oddly sweet I don't quite feel comfortable doing...that."

"Fuck it."

Kim was too busy being weirded out to notice but Josh was next to Bonnie now. As soon as she turned his way he threw a punch at her cheek. It clearly wasn't his full strength or speed but it would still hurt Bonnie like hell when it connected. Except it didn't. She closed her eyes in a wince preparing for impact but her arms did their own thing entirely. She pushed his hand to the side with a parry and her other hand made a fist and connected with his sternum.

Josh smiled and rubbed his chest. "Nice shot. If I was normal I'd probably be on the ground right now." He didn't get to hear or see a response since Kim began slapping him on whatever part of his body she could reach.

"How could you try to hit a…." slap "civilian girl, what if she didn't block." Slap "Are you stupid?"

Before she could slap him again Ron grabbed her hand. "KP chill everything turned out fine."

"How could you possibly know things would turn out fine? When we tried training Bonnie two weeks ago she couldn't even block slow attacks from us."

"Because..." Ron turned to Bonnie and picked her up at her waist. The swift action causing her to giggle. "Bonnie has some of my powers now. She should have gained some instinctual martial arts reflexes. If she didn't I would have felt bad but it's better than finding out she can't block by her being knocked out by someone trying their hardest to hurt her."

"Told you he wouldn't let me get hurt." Bonnie said smugly, before she shoved her tongue down his throat.

"When you're done trying to spell your names in each other's mouths can you explain how that even happened? I thought Ron was the chosen one, and he destroyed the statues that could transfer the monkey powers to someone else. I haven't heard of monkey fist finding or building any new artifacts."

"Well uh…."Ron didn't know how to phrase it in a non crude way. Luckily Bonnie had him covered.

"Ron has magic cum, when he creamed in me on mini golf night I got some powers. Any power increase I get has to come from training, no more of that. It wont ever be as strong as his since he's the chosen one but I have some potential."

The hamster wheel in Kim's brain stopped. She couldn't think of a word to describe her feelings and the others couldn't describe her face. She began slowly walking into the house with her mixed emotions. She was feeling grossed out, happy on some level about their healthy sex life, disturbed that they felt comfortable sharing that much, and everything in between.

"Water...I need water."

Everyone knew it was a lame excuse but let her go. She clearly needed a minute to process that statement.

Josh gave Ron a high five when he thought Bonnie wouldn't notice followed by a whispered "nice." Bonnie raised her hand when she turned around and Josh flinched thinking he was going to receive another smack.

"Uh, hello?" She said while snapping her other hand once. He opened his eyes and realized she also wanted a high five.

Josh slowly gave her a high five before she answered the question clearly on his mind. "It was my idea, and I loved it."

Ron performed an awkward smile before hugging Bonnie tightly to his chest. Seemed like she was in a bit too talkative of a mood today but this was a surefire way to distract her. She began humming in contentment as she was held in his embrace rocking back and forth. Josh went back to his shady spot on the tree waiting for training to actually begin. After a few minutes Kim came back.

"Finally! Can we start training now?"

"As long as they don't talk about that stuff then yes. I'll process the ridiculousness later."

Bonnie scoffed. "I'm sure when you and Josh take your little weekend trips or go up to the point in his car you just cuddle and look at the stars while talking about each other's hopes and dreams. Cut the BS little miss innocent."

Kim neither confirmed nor denied Bonnie's claim and began asking Ron about their training regiment. Although her burning red face paired with Josh's chuckle answered the question well enough on its own. Ron let her skid past it to save her from embarrassment.

"Well, first I wanted to ask Josh some questions."

"What questions could you possibly want to ask the guy who you dwarf in strength about training?" Josh said.

"Well, I wanted to ask how exactly you and Kim's upgrades worked and what your upper limit was. Can't push you to the max if I don't know what it is."

Kim seemed to focus up as soon as he said he would explain. Things had been strained in the possible household for the past week and she hadn't really asked any more questions about her abilities. It would be interesting to finally know more about how she worked.

"Alright so while your power is based on magic with no reasonable scientific explanation our powers are pretty basic. The WEE inserted experimental nanites to try to target specific parts of us they wanted to improve. I would assume Kim's parents did the same with some better tested and safer alternatives."

"Different parts? Why? Seems like a waste, why not just upgrade everyone in every part of their body?" Bonnie said.

"Thus the experimental part. They tried that the first few times but the test subjects kept dying. Only two of us made it out of that pool, out of two dozen kids."

The yard became silent again. Ron was angry while Kim was on the verge of tears. Josh tried his version of encouragement. "An emotional response is not useful and will not change the past. All that matters is what we do now."

"He always knows just what to say." Bonnie joked.

"Moving on," He said while grabbing Kim's hand. "Kim and I are basically olympic level athletes or slightly above that in a more compact form. Our healing is also faster than that of a normal person. Her intelligence is genetic, which explains why her brothers are super geniuses since her parents focused on their minds instead of body like they did with her. She will probably be a little faster and more flexible due to her more slender form and just being a woman but I would be a little bit stronger."

Ron thought for a second until he could find an apt comparison."Oh, you're comic book peak humans except you have a logical backstory."

Josh took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "If you want to simplify it to that level and make it sound that lame then yes."

Ron was a bit irritated that Josh called comics lame but controlled himself. His tail still seemed to have a mind of its own and smacked him across the face.

"Dude when are you going to get control of that thing!?" Josh said while rubbing his cheek. He wished he had a tail when he heard Bonnie snickering in the background.

"I don't know. I kind of just think stuff or feel things then the tail does it. It's like how if you have an itch you don't think about where it is your hand just goes into a scratching position and does it."

"Well until you get control I'm standing at least six feet away. That's the second time it happened. Last time I didn't deserve it either."

"When Bonnie asks how she looks the answer is always beautiful or perfect, not ok. She slaps me otherwise."

"That does not apply to another man. Especially one that already has a super beautiful girlfriend." Kim smiled for a second before laughing. Ron was perfectly calm but his tail got into a menacing slapping position just waiting to enter Josh's range.

"I might have some weights from a few months ago that would be perfect for you guys. Bonnie couldn't use them and they did nothing for me anymore so I stored them away. For right now I just want to see some sparring between you and Josh at your best."

Proving they were a great match Josh and Kim both lit up like christmas trees as soon as the word sparring crossed his lips. " _Yet Kim finds our relationship weird. Riiiiiiight_."

When they were in position he made it clear they weren't trying to hurt each other really, just test limits. He placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and whispered some words of encouragement into her ear.

"Kim now that you know you're not a normal human don't let your mind limit you like one." He stood back and felt a little bad that he couldn't say more when he saw the confusion written on her face. She would have to decipher the meaning on her own.

"Go."

Once they started Bonnie was almost glad Kim hadn't agreed to punch her in the face. Despite what she was deeming her monkey sense she didn't think she had the reflexes to block a shot from her. Josh was also a complete monster. One of those kicks or elbows seemed like it would knock a person out cold and he was just throwing them casually.

Ron was actually impressed. Obviously Kim's style leaned more towards incapacitation while Josh's leaned towards trying his best to injure his enemy in any way possible. Although Ron noticed something off in Josh's movements.

"Stop."

They both looked at him with rage filled eyes.

"What are you doing Josh?" Ron said

"What do you mean what am I doing? I came here to spar and I'm sparring."

Ron got in his face. "Take. Her. Down."

"I'm trying my..."

"Don't feed me that. You know exactly what you can do, Kim doesn't. Do you think the other Evil Empire agents are going to hold her hand? No. She's fighting for your life so she needs to know what she's up against so she can prepare for it." Ron placed a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye "If you don't I'm just going to assume you don't care about her. My brick wall is going to have a Josh shaped hole in it if that's the case."

"Understood." Josh said with a slight nod.

Josh sighed and got back into position. Kim was usually happy whenever she was sparring but his entire vibe was different. " _How much better could he really be though?"_

"Again."

And with that they were off, it was definitely different. His punches and kicks were stronger and she could barely block them. It felt as if he was actually trying his best to harm her. She noticed a bit too late that she wasn't guarding her midsection and got a sharp punch to the stomach. She tried holding her stomach from the pain but was swept off her feet until she hit the ground with a thud.

"Twenty seconds. Nice." Ron said.

Bonnie actually went to make sure Kim was ok since she hadn't seen someone hit nearly that hard in a while. It almost looked like something Ron would have done months ago.

"Kim are you good?"

Kim did her best to form a thumbs up, she didn't think anything was broken besides her pride. After about a minute Ron helped her up. "How did you know he was holding back?"

"He had two opportunities to take you down but he avoided doing so." Ron said

Kim was simultaneously happy and disappointed when she looked at Josh. "While it's sweet that you really don't want to hurt me I'm going to need you to come at me for real from now on Josh. What if the other guy who survived your experiment came at me?"

Josh flinched slightly. "I'll be there. He won't be able to take both of us."

"And if you're not?" Kim cocked her head and smirked, he was a little slow when making emotional connections in his head but she couldn't blame him.

Josh's hand shook involuntarily for reasons he could not understand and he clenched it into a fist. "I said I'd be there. I don't care what or who I'm up against, I will annihilate them to keep you safe."

Kim took his hand within both of hers. "Josh, do you know why you're shaking right now?"

"Maybe I'm cold or sick or something." He said while not meeting her eyes.

Bonnie and Ron laughed to the side. Josh was comedic gold just by being himself.

"You're scared."

Josh snatched his hand away. "Agent Alpha does not feel fear!"

"You're not Agent Alpha now though. You're no longer just a tool, you're a person. A person that only loves one thing on this earth. You're afraid something will happen to me. That's what you're feeling. I know it probably sucks to feel that for the first time. It's easier when you don't have to care about anything."

Josh remained silent while Kim enveloped him into a hug. "You care about me though. Joshie the best way you can _protect_ me right now is to help me train so you can feel more secure when I'm not around. Do you understand?" She smiled and took it as affirmation when he kissed her on top of her head.

They stood for a few minutes holding each other with their eyes closed. They did not notice Ron actually left and came back until he dropped something on the ground that made a giant thud.

Kim's eyes widened. "Ron what the….how did you even lift that?"

"Are those your weights." Josh said

To answer Kim's question he lifted up a two hundred pound weight with one hand like it was a feather. She was still adjusting to the fact that he was superhuman. He answered Josh directly.

"No, these are weights for you two. Josh, I want you to be able to bench press eight hundred pounds with ease." (Author's note: 100 pounds = 45.3 kg)

"Are you high?"

"High on alert to protect those I care about? Yea. Kim," He smiled at the fear in her eyes. She looked like he was about to kill her."I just want you to put on this weighted vest then go through your cheer practice routine, Bonnie can help you with it if it needs two people.

Kim was happy he gave her something easy and reasonable to do until she grabbed the vest from him. She almost dropped it since the weight surprised her. It had to at least be over one hundred pounds. How was she supposed to cheer with double her current weight?

"Are you joking?"

Bonnie shook her head feeling sorry for them. "He's serious. He puts himself through worse so don't take it personally."

Kim and Josh both hoped this training made them mission ready. Or killed them quickly. Whichever came first.


	16. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEE finally makes their move

Kim, Josh, and Bonnie just finished up another rough day of training with Ron. It almost seemed like he was trying to kill them before WEE did. They decided to head to the mall to relax since they had been on high alert for a couple of weeks now. Kim drove them in the car her brothers souped up for her.

"How can you date someone like that?" Josh was rolling his shoulder, hoping some of the pain and tension would go away.

"I hate to admit it, but Ron is like a completely different person during training."

Bonnie smiled even if she ached a little. "Do you know why he's being so hard on you guys?"

"Because he secretly works for WEE and wants the bounty for himself?" Josh said.

Bonnie chuckled while shaking her head. "Because he cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt. He can't watch all of us all the time. He's strong, not omniscient."

"Still, wouldn't WEE have made a move already? Josh has been staying with us for three weeks now."

Josh to a moment to respond. "If I was on mission and had to take you out I would be gauging your level of strength and tech unless I was positive you were an easy target, then bring a disproportionate level of force to crush you. I also wouldn't involve civies since that can leave a trail. I'm the best though so it's unlikely it would be as well thought out. Still, we should be on our toes."

"If he asks me to do one more quadruple flip in weighted clothes I may not have toes." Kim said

"At least he's only going a bit over double your body weight to increase your athleticism and speed. I swear he's trying to kill me with the strength training."

"Well, he could spend the better part of the two hours of training taking you down like he does me. He's not exactly gentle since he knows a real opponent won't be as nice." Bonnie added.

There was a collective sigh in the car. The only reason they weren't truly mad at him is because as hard as he pushed them, he pushed himself harder. Despite his powers he always tries to reach a new crescendo of power. Any time they tried to get him to stop he said he needs to become stronger to protect those he cared about, and that he'd know when it was enough.

Josh had a thought. "Couldn't we send Ron in to handle this?"

Bonnie held back her wrath, for now. Josh was a bit on the insensitive side so they had to walk him through emotional things like a child. "Josh, you don't see anything wrong with telling his best friend and his girlfriend that you want to wind him up and send him out against one of the most dangerous organizations on the planet?"

Josh still didn't quite get it. "He's basically a walking tank that fires nukes. He could probably handle it given the right prep. You've heard stories about how durable and fast he is.

"The operative word being probably." Kim explained while Bonnie shook her head in disgust, cringing. "If something happens to Ron I don't think you need to worry about WEE killing you anymore." Josh was going to ask why until he looked into Bonnie's eyes. He didn't feel fear, but he felt his closest approximation to it in that moment, he could swear for a split second her eyes flickered a much lighter shade of green. .

"If Ron goes into the meat grinder, all of us go into the meat grinder." Bonnie from there turned and looked out the window. As far as she was concerned the situation was resolved.

"Only one of us would break the meat grinder if they were put through it though." Josh whispered

Bonnie's glare returned. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Josh noticed Kim was beginning to get frustrated, however it wasn't at the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"There are just so many closed roads and detours today. It also feels like we're hitting every red light in the city. We It's kind of annoying." Kim slapped the steering wheel in annoyance after running into yet another roadblock.

Josh noticed there were no other cars near them, or people for that matter. "Get out the car."

"Are you crazy? We're at least two miles out from anything." Bonnie said. They were in a practically abandoned district of Middleton. It had been in limbo for the past few years while the city decided what to do with it.

"GET OUT THE DAMN CAR. NOW!" Josh made sure to shove both Bonnie and Kim to help get the point across.

After they stepped out Bonnie began screaming at him. "What the hell is your pro…." She was cut off by the car exploding in front of her, seemingly after something hit it from the air. She immediately turned around to try to create some distance but saw two figures blocking her path.

"What did I tell you?" One said. He was of a similar size to Josh, although his hair was jet black and he was on the paler side.

"Like rats." The other said with a smile. His hair was a deeper red than Kim's but he also had a rather slender form. On a good day he was only four inches taller than her. They soon understood the like rats part when a forcefield activated around them. It was enough area to fight in, not nearly enough to hide or escape.

"Beta. Chi. I'm guessing you're not here to catch up."

"Nah, just to collect your head." Chi said

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator to alert wade to their location, but the screen remained blank.

"Don't bother. It's jammed." Josh shook his head.

"You're going to be dead before backup shows anyway." The trio turned to see a mountainous man coming out of the pile of car debris.

"Epsilon." Josh didn't bother waiting for a response since Epsilon was the silent type. "Well Beta, where are the guns?"

"Come on, that's no fun. You know we like to get our kills bare handed." Beta licked his lips a little as if he could taste the kill. It caused Bonnie to shiver.

Josh knew they only had a few seconds to plan before they attacked. "I'll take beta. Kim, take Chi. Bonnie, take Epsilon."

"You want to leave Bonnie with the guy that just totalled our car!?"

"His speed does not exponentially correlate with his strength."

"English!" Kim and Bonnie spat out in unison.

"He's strong but he's not fast like Ron. Just don't get hit."

Chi started yawning while beta rolled his eyes. "Have you finished forming your strategy?"

"Yea, I'm guessing you weren't going to give us more time anyway."

Chi ran up to Josh with a fiendish grin. "You'd be right." Chi pulled out a knife and aimed at Josh's throat, Kim kicked it out of his hand while Josh circled around to Beta. "oooo a new plaything."

Kim waved her hands tauntingly. "Bring."

Bonnie could barely even follow Chi's movements. At best she would make out a blur She was suddenly glad Josh made that call. He probably would have stabbed her already. She immediately stopped paying attention to Josh and Kim's fight when she felt a shadow over her. His fist was swinging downward and she dodged just in time. When he pulled his first out there was a small crater where she previously was. If he hit her she would have been paste. " _Is this really how I die?"_

Kim was blocking and trying to disarm Chi of his other knife but it felt like an impossible task. Without the weighted clothes Ron made her wear she felt as light as a feather and very fast but it just wasn't enough. She could barely find the time to parry. Chi put his hand on his wrist for extra power and plunged the knife downward, Kim blocked with both of her arms but was almost brought to her knees.

"Maybe Alpha didn't completely waste his time on trash. You're decent."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need compliments from scum."

"Ohoho my. Looks like we got a live one." He moved his hands from above her and kicked her in the chest to push her away. "For now."

Josh was worried about the others, and he wasn't sure if they were ready, but they really had no other options. He looked for escape routes while they were fighting but found that nothing stuck out. He didn't have much time to think given that Beta and him were essentially equals. It looks like he has been training since his departure as well.

"Don't bother looking for an escape, there's no way out. Force field. You know the drill."

"Then I'll just have to make one after I go through you." Josh gruffed out.

Beta shook his head and smiled. "We both know at best you're only slightly above me. We did survive the same experiment after all. Now you have a bunch of dead weight slowing you down. This is the end of the line." Josh looked over Beta's shoulders to see Kim struggling to keep up with Chi and Epsilon trying his best to turn Bonnie into playdough but missing by a hair.

Josh really didn't see a way out of this. Eventually Bonnie would get tired, or Kim would slip up. Two versus one he definitely didn't have a chance since Beta was here. He had to think of something. Fast. Just then something crossed his mind. A rather strange thought. Bonnie isn't science like them, she's magic.

"Kim kick the knife over!"

"Give me a minute." From what Kim could see this guy was faster than her and Josh but he wasn't very strong. She assumed that's why he was third among the WEE agents. Find an opening was hard, exploiting it before he covered it was harder. She did notice he seemed to have a sadistic side so he wanted to cause her harm as quickly as possible. Maybe she could exploit that. Chi made a split second mistake which gave her the time to kick the knife on the ground over to Josh.

Beta mocked him. "And here I was about to fight you fairly without a weapon. Although if you want to bring in toys…."

"Oh, its not for me." Josh tossed the knife to Bonnie and she reflexively caught it. Although when she looked at it she seemed lost.

"Are you sure this will even work on him."

"Alright Bonnie, I need you to trust me."

* * *

Ron had just finished training and decided to meditate. He didn't try to connect with Sensei, this was just for him. It also counted as training since it helped him control his mystical monkey energy. If he was right if he learned to control it well enough it could have many uses. Sensei can clearly fly with his which is basically just a form of telekinesis, and sensei was sure he was supposed to be stronger than him at some point in the future. He grew excited at the prospect of telekinesis even better than his teacher's.

His meditation training mainly consisted of concentrating on the energy deep inside of his core and trying to "flex" it, sometimes he was aware of energies around him as well. Kim had a fiery red aura, he assumed because of how passionate she was. Josh's was fairly gray, he presumed since he didn't feel much. Although it lightened the more time he spent around Kim. He guessed that was a good sign. Bonnie's was simply light green before her transformation, now it was a greenish blue. Most people had some form of chi, they just never trained it. Or they simply did not have much potential.

After a few minutes of meditation he grew cold. He never felt this way before, there was a general sense of unease. He looked deep within the void to see what could be causing it and his eyes landed upon a dark red aura in the distance. Scarlet red, the same color as blood. As soon as he focused on it he wished he hadn't. It drew closer and he felt a deep sense of dread. He never sensed anything like it. He could have sworn he was suffocating due to how dense and oppressive it was. There was no fighting it, he had to get away. With all of his strength he pushed away, luckily it just seemed to be general, not strictly focused on him. He woke himself up from his meditation.

"What the hell was that?" There was no mistaking what he felt, whatever it was was evil. Not greed. not old Bonnie mean girl evil. Pure evil. If he hadn't pushed away he was sure he would have died. He never knew something like that existed on earth. He needed answers, answers he wasn't sure sensei could provide but he had to try. He had to calm himself down first. This was a complete failure. His heart was still racing at what he could only perceive as a near death experience. Something bad was coming, something worse than WEE. Much, much worse. Just the thought of that aura left him with a sense of impending dread. He had to take his mind off of it.

He decided to grab something to eat. Even when Kim and Bonnie weren't there months ago food was always there for him. He went to the fridge and pulled out a few things. Some cheese, some eggs, some bacon, whatever. Maybe Rufus would be up for some omelets.

"Hey little buddy what do you want on your omelet?" He already knew the answer but it was always entertaining.

Rufus contemplated deeply. It was a hard decision, but there was only one true answer. "Cheese!"

Ron shook his head with a smile while grabbing an egg. "Sure, coming right up R man."

Rufus looked at his master and friend in an elated fashion. He could cook very well but Ron's would always be the best. He watched as he cracked an egg then dropped its contents into a bowl. He grabbed a second egg then just dropped it without cracking it. Rufus was concerned since he never really made mistakes like that while cooking.

At seemingly random he felt an intense stabbing pain in his shoulder blade. Inside of his head he heard Bonnie screaming in pain. He had a feeling the two were related. He didn't know how it worked, he didn't know why it worked, but he knew she was in pain. He didn't need to concentrate or meditate, he just knew where she was. Her body, her essence, was calling to him, The car didn't cross his mind, Rufus, didn't cross his mind, the only thing on his mind was getting to Bonnie. He ran straight in the direction he felt Bonnie in. He didn't bother following the streets or the sidewalks, he parkoured from house to house. Tree to tree. It didn't matter if anyone saw him and thought he was an ass, the only thing that mattered was her.

After a couple of short minutes he saw he was in an abandoned part of middleton. She was close, very close. His aura yearned for her. He needed her. Nothing else mattered. When he drew closer he ran into something. It caused him some pain but it didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his BonBon.

* * *

"Have you gone soft and insane!?" Beta said. That was ridiculous even by his standards. Logically if you wanted the best chance of escape against superior opponents you wouldn't tell one of your teammates to harm themselves. Yet here they were. Beta looked around and saw that even chi was frozen. "Well? Don't freeze just because they're crazy. We have a job to do."

Before he got back to his fight Josh gave Bonnie a warning. "I'm not sure exactly how you work but don't pull it out. The blood loss probably won't kill you but you could get lightheaded enough for...well."

Bonnie didn't need him to finish the statement. Her instincts told her to dodge again as epsilon did a two handed clubbing blow, leaving a small crater where she previously was. It still hurt just leaving the knife in, but she preferred that to the alternative. She had no idea why she trusted Josh. What purpose could that have possible served. After a couple of minutes of playing lion and mouse she heard something. Looking around everyone heard it.

"What now?" Beta groaned.

Bonnie, Kim, and Josh looked and saw Ron had hit the forcefield at top speed and was forcing his way through. He did not look happy. They had never seen him like this, it was almost animalistic.

The WEE agents saw him and were left aghast. Chi wasn't one to shock easily but he said. "What is he? He's punching through the field."

After a few seconds Ron finally damaged it enough to get through, he was almost growling while he breathed. Now that he was closer the trio could see that his eyes were cerulean blue. When he looked at Bonnie and saw the knife in her shoulder they swirled. It seemed as if the sight irritated him more, a very light breeze passed as soon as he saw it. That couldn't have been Ron. Right? His friends stepped off to the side since they had a very accurate idea of what was about to happen.

Ron noticed a large man had been standing in front of Bonnie. He had to be the one that stabbed her. The only person who even saw a blur was chi, he didn't have time to react. Epsilon was hit with what could only be referred to as a stratospheric uppercut. He landed flat on his back and groaned. He was extremely durable but it almost felt like a mack truck hit him. After ten seconds he finally shook off the cobwebs enough to get on his hands and knees. Ron was going to try his best to recreate what he did to the egg earlier with this guy's skull but smoke began to fill the area. He only heard one thing before it cleared a minute later.

"We're leaving."

After it cleared there was no trace of them. Ron was still livid. He wanted to kill the person that hurt Bonnie. HIS Bonnie, and his friends. This wasn't like Shego, she just wanted to knock Bonnie out for getting in the way. This was a hit. He began stomping a few times and they felt the ground shake, Bonnie got the feeling that if he kept raging like this they would end up underground. She did the only thing she knew always calmed him. She placed her palm on his cheek and gave him the sweetest kiss she could. After she pulled away she rubbed his neck.

"I'm okay. We're okay." She watched as his eyes shifted back to their natural chocolate brown coloring and lightly smirked. She was relieved. He smiled back, they were safe. He saved them. After a few seconds he felt drained, then he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping this chapter lived up to expectations. I was rather excited about the idea in my head, yet I'm still not sure it came out well when I put pen to paper. Or would it be keyboard to screen? You get what I mean. Whatever. Also if it wasn't clear enough, what ron felt was not WEE. There will be further explanations in the next chapter or two, but all will not be expounded upon until the next arc. You will just have to wait and see ;). Feel free to make prognostications.


	17. Complete us

The WEE agent trio went back to their apartment base in Go city. They weren't exactly filled with glee given how their mission had ended in monumental failure. Epsilon rested while icing his Jaw. Fast healing or not the punch he received was ridiculous and he needed to heal.

"Why didn't we challenge them when he went down again? I didn't even get to taste any blood today." Chi said

"You're lucky he didn't reduce you into a pile of blood."

"And you know he would have how?"

Beta gave chi a menacing glare. "If he hit you like he hit epsilon your head would have flown off like a Mortal Kombat fatality. The only reason one at least one of us isn't dead is luck. As for why we didn't attack again, did you notice what happened right before he came or were you too intrigued by the prospect of getting to Possible's blood that you didn't notice?"

Chi turned his head to the ground and grumbled. "Wasn't paying too much attention honestly, but didn't that girl stab herself."

"Did you notice that the person, thing, whatever it was looked at her before anyone else? Did you also notice how as soon as it made the connection between her, the knife, and the guy standing near her he tried to kill him?"

"Yes but..."

"Don't give me any fucking buts! I'm in charge here. If we went back in and someone hurt her there was a damn good chance that he would have gotten right back up and finished what he started. We might not have been able to get away that time."

Chi gritted his teeth. "You're right beta."

"Dealing with whatever the hell he was isn't our concern. There's a bounty on alpha that we're here to collect unless headquarters says otherwise. That's our mission."

"Well, we know they split up usually, why don't we just hit the possible house?"

Beta facepalmed. "Chi, what's rule number one before you go on missions?"

"Uh… I think it's try to involve as few civies as possible."

"And how many civies are in the Possible house?"

"er, three, four if you count Kim since she's not technically with GJ."

"So please explain to me how, by your definition, that is involving as few civilians possible?"

Chi growled. He just wanted to get things done, he hated working with beta since he was such a condescending ass.

Beta sat down and continued his one sided conversation. "It is also a very high risk with given that we know that the twins together have taken down Kim possible a few times. We also don't know what kind of tech her father carries at home. Not a good idea."

"So what do you suggest?"

"They know we're a threat now, more seriously than when we attacked alpha, we bide our time, prepare, and wait for them to make their play. No one is invincible."

* * *

Bonnie watched with a smile as Ron's chest slowly rose and fell in the late morning. Once again her hero had saved her. The only negative part was that as soon as he woke up he was going to start groveling for not being able to be psychic and protect her every moment of every day. She hoped she could figure out something to say to put him at ease once he awakened.

She wasn't too concerned about his current state. Bonnie, Kim, and Josh all guessed that he had some sort of mystical adrenaline rush and that as soon as she calmed him down he crashed. She loved how protective he was, yet he never managed to cross the line into possessive. She honestly wouldn't mind if he crossed it just a little bit. She was his. All his.

Rufus actually seemed worried about Ron, likely because he didn't see what happened. Bonnie stroked his stomach with the back of her index finger to comfort him. "Ron is strong. Don't worry." She shook her head but laughed when he began doing muscle man poses. Afterwards she pet his head to let him know he was correct.

She began brushing her hand along his hair and cheek. She found it comical that just a year ago he thought she hated his guts, and she was forced to insult him every day just to get any modicum of attention she could from him. Now he is so connected to her that he can feel her pain. Quite the shift. She giggled just a bit to herself, but oddly it seemed like it caused a reaction from him.

Ron's pace for breathing increased dramatically, then his tail started swiping on the bed. Oddly she had adjusted to it pretty quickly. It helped that he was able to keep it wrapped around his waist so he functionally looked normal most of the time. Ron's eyes popped open and they had a bit of a blue glow, he then rose his fists and sat up.

"Come and get it!"

"Okay daddy." Bonnie said with a bit of humor in her voice. Bonnie draped her arms around him from behind and kissed his jaw. She felt his temperature increasing along her lips. When she pulled away he was certainly red with shame.

"Sorry, I thought we were,,,:

"Still fighting?" She said while giggling again.

"Yea…." Ron grasped her hand while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you bonbon. I can't believe you got stabbed. How is the wound?"

"It's fine. I think I got some of your healing thing since miss Possible said I didn't even need to go to a hospital. She did have to stitch me up though. You won't love me anymore if this flawless bronze skin gets a scar."

Ron wanted to be angry with her but seeing her devilish grin wiped the frown right off of his face. Ron pulled the back of her hand to his lips. "I will _always_ love you Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie blushed, she was pretty sure that was the first time he ever said her full name. "Lets see if you still love me after you find out what happened yesterday."

"What happened? Did you hurt Kim and Josh or something? I knew you and Kim would try to kill each other one day." Ron closed his eyes and shook his head somberly, resulting in a slap to his arm.

"The guys who attacked us aren't the ones who stabbed me…..I stabbed myself."

"Why!?"

Bonnie made sure to grip both of his hands as tightly as she could before she replied. "I need you to not get mad."

"I'll try."

" _Ronnieee."_ She stressed his name and ended with a pout.

"Fine, I promise." He hated how effective her pout was against him.

"….Josh told me to."

Ron closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. He couldn't snatch his hands away without hurting her, and he didn't even want to hurt her a little bit. "Come again?"

"This is exactly why Josh said he didn't want to be within a mile radius of you when you woke up."

Ron put on a creepy fake smile. "Why would I want to do _anything_ to the guy that caused my girlfriend to stab herself. See? I'm calm. Perfectly calm."

Bonnie was slightly taken about by his demeanor but maintained her grip. "He did it because he knew you would come save me the second you felt that I was in any type of pain. That got the point across but allowed me to be nimble enough to keep dodging. If he hadn't thought of that…."

Ron really did calm down once he saw her mood deflate. She didn't need to finish that sentence. "I understand Bonnie….but how did he know it would work?"

"I believe his exact words were: Bonnie made her face deadpan and her voice flat. " _I made an educated guess based on previous mental associations with your mystical energy."_

"That sounds just like the robot we all know and love. I guess I can't be too mad at him. It's better than the alternative." He watched as Bonnie picked up her phone and began texting, which was odd for her. She never paid much attention to her phone while she was with him. "What are you doing?"

"Letting Kim know you won't suffocate her boyfriend." she said with a chuckle

He knew she was joking but every ounce of him began to feel dread and he began shying away from her. Something felt off , and dreadful. Bonnie quickly took notice to his large change in demeanor. Then he remembered why he felt this way.

"What's wrong?"

"Before I felt you get stabbed I was meditating and something just felt…..off."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Off? Kinda vague Ronnie."

"This….thing almost suffocated me while I was meditating. I felt like I almost died." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Someone came in the house!?"

His tail swiped to rub her cheek without him really thinking about it. "No bonbon, calm down. I don't think most people on the planet could choke me even if I was unconscious, remember."

"Right...but even if it's something magical aren't you one of the strongest magical beings on the planet? I know you aren't at your full potential yet since your sensei is still more powerful but you're up there. Last time I went with you while you were meditating with him you were at like half or a third of his aura, and yours is being weighted down. I don't get how something could hurt you like you described. What was it like?"

Ron tried to shake off the cobwebs to give her a solid answer. "Have you ever been around something or someone where you knew deep, deep, deep down there was nothing good in them? As in not one drop of kindness?"

"My sisters?" She joked

Ron rolled his eyes. "Basically this thing was like the antithesis of everything good. When it enveloped me I couldn't breathe and it felt like I was dying in my actual body. It was like a void where good things fall in and don't come back out."

"Do you think it's related to WEE?"

Ron held his head. "No….no. It's a lot worse than them. I don't know what it is and I don't know how but I know it's worse." Bonnie sat on his lap facing him and gave him a quick peck. "What are you doing?"

She lightly put her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your angel has an idea. Just close your eyes, breathe, and clear your mind."

He didn't get how going back to his meditative state would help their current situation but he did as he was told. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds and when they opened there his sensei was.

"You can drag me here Bonnie? How do you even know where here is?" Ron said while being fairly animated.

"You know I just didn't sit there like a log while you were teaching me about meditation right? I know Mr. sensei's aura already. It's huge so it's easy to follow. We're connected so it's easy to bring you."

Ron facepalmed. "Please never call him Mr. Sensei again."

Sensei chuckled and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It is fine Stoppable-san, she is simply showing american style respect. What brings you all to see me?"

Ron tensed slightly. "I felt something while I was meditating and was hoping you you help me figure out what it was."

"Oh?" It sounded simple, but Bonnie and Ron noticed his tone implied he had some idea of what they were speaking of, yet didn't want to say it yet. "Tell me of your issue Stoppable-San."

"When I was meditating in the void I saw this….thing. This scarlet red aura. It approached me and then swallowed me. It took all of my strength to pull out of it and break meditation. When it had me in it's grasp I was dying, I could feel it. It was like I was suffocating. I don't think it was an accident either. That thing was evil. Not comical laugh super villain evil, pure evil. It was like a void where all good things go to die. Sorry if I'm not making sense." Oddly, after Ron was done rambling sensei actally hugged him. A few seconds later he let him go.

"I am sorry Stoppable-san."

"Why are you apologizing? That obviously wasn't you. I know what your energy feels like."

"You are correct, it was not, but I should have warned you of it's presence. I thought the prophecy would be further off."

"Uh, are you saying that's the thing I have to defeat to save the world?"

Sensei shook his head with a smirk. "No Stoppable-san. You are the chosen one, there are multiple prophecies about events that will occur within your life. This is one of the first. It is an ancient primordial evil called Yono that you must defeat."

Bonnie waved her hands in the air. "Woah woah, hold up. You want my Ron to not just save the earth, but to even get that far he has to beat this thing that almost just killed him by being near him? A pure evil thing that predates modern history?"

Sensei bowed for a second. "I am sorry Rockwaller-san, there is no other way."

"Sensei, I'm not going to complain since I know I have to do this, but I will say right now I'm more concerned about just staying alive while I'm meditating."

"Once again, forgive me. I did not realise your energy had grown strong enough to garner its attention. For right now it would be safest if you meditated here. Keeping this construct up perpetually will not drain much of my energy so feel free to come at will."

"That's nice sensei but you don't think I could take this thing now? Even with the weights off?"

Sensei's voice was deadpan. As if he was only being factual. "If you challenge him now you will lose, your life will end. Many will die in the ensuing rampage. Fate will bring you a great battle when You are ready. A prophecy is not a guarantee if you fail to prepare."

"So how prepared am I now?"

"You are not close." Sensei once again deadpanned.

"Yea….I-I'll keep training then. And come up with some new ideas. Thanks for protecting us Sensei." Ron gave him a two finger salute while grasping Bonnie's hand, then they both faded back into the waking world.

Sensei broke his meditation as well but made sure to keep up the construct. No one was near the waterfall with him so he allowed himself to smile. The little white lie was what his pupil needed to hear. He was much closer than he thought he was. The weights were not static in their density as he was told at the start. With every leap in energy he made they increased as well. His energy would be something to behold once they were removed. He could only hope it was enough to prepare him for what was to come.

* * *

"So you really think Ron won't kill me?" Josh said, mostly joking. Mostly.

Kim giggled and hugged him. "She said she'd explain everything, and that she'd force him to promise to not get angry before she told him a thing. Worst comes to worst she would just block the door or hug him."

"….How does a promise or a hug stop a superhuman guy from literally uppercutting my skull one hundred feet into the sky?"

"First, you have to understand how Ron thinks. He has his own honor code. He can tell white lies even if he doesn't like it, but if you get him to give his word he can't break it. So, if she makes him promise to not get mad…."

"He has to force himself to stay calm."

Kim smirked. "Yup. Secondly, even if his anger overrode his honor code for a few minutes he would never hurt Bonnie under any circumstance. Even snatching his hands away too fast since that could hurt her fingers. It's kind of cute actually."

Josh remembered Bonnie and Ron sparring continuously. "Doesn't he knock her on her ass constantly during training with absolutely no remorse?"

"That's different, he knows no matter how strong he gets he can't always protect her from things himself. It's the same reason he's so harsh on us during training. I'm kind of glad about the weight training now, it made me feel pretty light. If I was any slower I think Chi might have ki-" Josh silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't say it. I don't want to picture a world without you. I can't picture a world without you."

Kim cocked her head. "You know it's kinda weird when you're that sweet after seeing your default personality."

"Maybe if you were less amazing you'd see it less often."

"Anything is possible for a Possible, except for that. Sorry Joshie."

"Speaking of that, have you thought of any _possible_ solution to our issue? I'm doubting they'll be idle forever and traveling in a group for an unknown amount of time doesn't seem feasible."

Kim made her sad pouty face. "No. No I have not. I thought our training would have made us ready but I never even managed to land a good hit on the redheaded sadist. I have to block or dodge completely on reaction."

Josh tried to use logic to comfort her. "Well Kim we're not like Ron. Even if we do see gains from training it's going to be incremental and take time. Our ceiling isn't practically limitless like his."

"I wish it could be. Then we would actually have a fair shot of taking the organization down."

"Yea, well hope doesn't get things done. Those guys at my house a few weeks ago hoped they would kill me. That didn't work out.

"Their hope got them pretty damn close." Kim whispered snidely.

"Huh?" Josh pretended to not hear her clearly.

"Nothing Josh." She said with a fake smile.

Josh didn't really care much if at all when she insulted him. She was sweet overall, if some jabs at his expense made her happy it was whatever. "Did you come up with a plan B besides hope? Our ceilings aren't going to magically increase."

"Actually, I did come up with an idea." Kim grabbed his hand to signal that she wanted him to follow her. He happily obliged. He seemed confused when they were standing in her parent's room. It seemed like they were interrupting a conversation.

"Yes Kimmie cub?"

Her father thought for a second then smiled. "Oh, did you kids come to talk about practicing safe sex? I'm not a medical doctor but I understand it is a biological urge for teenagers. Almost on the level of a necessity Right Dr. Possible?"

"Correct Dr. Possible." Ann said with a kiss.

Kim covered her eyes and Josh cringed. "Mom, Dad, please stop. We're not here to talk about that. Why can't you just be normal?"

Ann pursed her lips. "You want us to pretend teenagers don't engage in coitus and refuse to educate you until it results in an unwanted teenage pregnancy?"

Kim turned and started banging her head into the wall, wondering how two smart people can be so dumb. Josh covered for her. "Kim brought me here because she said she had a mission idea. I'm guessing that means she thinks you can help."

"We're world renowned doctors Kimmie cub. Taking down supervillains and evil organizations is kind of your thing. I'm not sure how we can be of assistance."

"That's exactly why I need you." Kim became nervous, once she said it there was likely no going back. "I want you to finish what you started. I'm not made at you anymore. I want you to make Josh and I better."


	18. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Josh test out their new upgrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently have had a few people contacting me about shego. She is not forgotten, trust me. I had an idea set in stone but a few people have been suggesting they want to see her with Ron. If you want ron shego and Bonnie to have a thing let me know in a message or in the comments. I can't read minds. I'm not going to kill you if you message me so don't be shy.

Kim wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not when she woke up. Her eyes were seeing a level of detail she didn't believe was possible. It was her mom's operating room at the hospital that she had been in several times but it was so different. The colors were more vivid, her nose twitched at how strong the smell was despite the fact that when she came in it smelled the same. She was currently feeling things that were hard to describe. Her eyes were darting around the room until she noticed josh sitting up as well, he seemed to be experiencing something similar. She jumped a little when she heard a voice behind her.

"How do you feel?"

The question seemed to be directed at both of them, but as Josh was currently staring at his hands and flexing them like a stoner she decided to reply. "I feel like me but not me. Things are….different."

Ann kissed the top of her head. "You'll adjust Kimmie cub. If you ever want to reverse it we can try to find a solution. Although the nanites are bonded to you on a cellular level so that would present an interesting challenge."

"How are you feeling Josh?" Kim turned to look at her father. It was odd hearing him say that as it was the first time he showed any concern for his wellbeing.

Josh kept staring at his hand but made a fist before looking at Mr Possible. "It's feels like the first time I was upgraded, although I do like how this time there is no pain so intense that I want to cut open my own chest and pull out my organs. Thank you."

Ann cringed. "No problem Josh."

James slapped his back. "Anything major you two have questions about?"

"Sir, I think the main question on both of our minds is what changed exactly."

The two doctor's looked at each other then began speaking with thinking faces. Ann spoke first.

"Well, we set the vision to 20/8 since that's the best vision on record, we didn't want to give you headaches. You'd have to adjust it yourself if you can figure out how."

"Obviously you're stronger and faster now. We also had our nanobots eat Josh's old ones. That was interesting to watch on the monitors. We didn't want any compatibility issues. Despite the upgrades Josh is still human so if they were incompatible it would have at the very least been painful."

Ann raised a finger and smiled. "Oh, since Kimmie said she wasn't concerned about appearing normal we turned the healing factor to the max. You can't regenerate from being a puddle or anything but My daughter and future son in law should be a lot harder to kill, now I don't need to worry!" She said with a smile.

"Mom!" Kim said while pounding her fist on the operating table. She was surprised when the headrest flew off it's hinges, especially since she felt no resistance.

Her father scolded her playfully. "Now Kimmie cub you don't know how strong you are yet so you should watch your temper."

While the possible family argued Josh saw they left most things out. On a try he saw a scalpel and picked it up, then admired it. What Dr. Possible said almost sounded too good to be true.

Kim cocked her head "Josh what are you…." She gasped as he stabbed himself on his exposed obliques then cut all the way down. Her parents didn't seem nearly concerned enough. "Stop him!" They just shrugged and took the scalpel from him, although Josh still looked at his midsection and admired how quickly the deep cut healed.

"That's all I needed to know."

_Ron's Place_

Bonnie was a little concerned about Ron but it was fairly understandable. It had only been a couple of days since the attack. She didn't get angry that he was treating her like a glass doll, or kissing her several times when he thought she was sleeping and just watching her. She kept trying to let him know she wasn't going anywhere but he paid her no mind. The best she could get out of him was an "I understand.", just before he went right back to what he was doing.

The most disturbing part to her was that he wasn't being as rough during training, which ruined the entire point of it. Didn't he get that all the times he laid her out actually saved her life that day? Any drive he had for training her went straight to his own training. He was like a man possessed. He even started bringing medium sized trees into the yard to wail on. Bonnie sighed and shook her head, hopefully this threat would pass soon and he would snap back to normal. She loved when he doted on her, but not for this reason. Not because he feels guilty despite doing everything in his power to keep them safe.

Bonnie jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Possible and Mankey said they'd be taking a few days off from training and as Ron quickly pointed out when they first got together, no one else shows up here. She opened the door and there they were, all smiles. Did they really finish up whatever they were doing in only a day?

"Hey Bonnie, you feeling better?"Kim said

Bonnie rubbed her shoulder. "Yea, it actually healed up on the first day. Why are you really here though? We aren't exactly besties and neither of you seemed too keen on rushing back to training."

Kim and Josh looked at each other as if they were trying to find the correct phrasing. Then Kim spoke. "We came to ask Ron for a favor."

Bonnie cringed. "Now probably isn't a great time. I can have him call you later if you want to tell him something but it's not pressing."

Josh butted in. "It's something that needs to be spoken about in person."

Bonnie saw there was no arguing with them and invited them in then closed the door. She then put on a chesire grin. "I'll take you right to him. If you still want to talk to him once you see him then go right ahead." Bonnie then began walking towards the back door.

Kim and Josh shrugged and quickly followed. Once they were outside they instantly knew why it was a bad time. Ron was currently trying his best to turn what looked like a former tree into woodchips with his hands. It didn't seem like he was using actual technique either, he was just punching away while grunting, as if the answer to all of his issues could be found once he reached the bottom.

Josh leaned over to Bonnie and whispered "Uh, how did the tree trunk get in the yard in the first place? I don't see any deforesting equipment."

"Oh, he said something about grabbing a tree from the woods and dragging it back here."

The duo looked at each other and swallowed, they hoped they made the right choice by coming here. Josh nudged Bonnie. "Can you get his attention, it's like he has a sixth sense about you so he won't hurt you by accident."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked behind him. She really didn't get what they were so afraid of. He was a sapient blonde teddy bear. She smirked and slowly ran her hands up and down his back in a light massage. He froze nearly instantly and sighed in relief from her touch.

"You have company master." Ron only quirked an eyebrow then looked at Bonnie since she hadn't called him that before, even though it admittedly got him a little excited. Once he saw where her gaze was he instantly knew why she did it. It almost looked like Kim wanted to puke.

Ron brushed the dust off his hands and began talking once Kim calmed down. "Heylo. I wasn't expecting you all back for a couple of days. Sorry you had to see….that. I try to be more normal when you're around."

Kim and Josh deadpanned while looking at the tree trunk. They both had similar thoughts. He might be a _little_ angrier than normal but the fact that he said things similar to this were common was a bit frightening.

Kim began to pout a little and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ron, Josh and I have a big favor to ask."

"You're my best friend. Anything."

Kim switched over to the puppy dog pout since she knew their request was one of the few things he would normally not do under any circumstances. "We want you to fight us, for real. We know for sure one of us couldn't handle you but we might be able to put up a fight together."

"You're kidding right?" Ron accentuated his point by looking over at the former tree trunk. He did NOT want to do that to his best friend or her boyfriend.

"We're serious."

"I don't hurt my friends for fun."

Josh saw the pout wouldn't break him. Maybe logic would. "We're not asking you to try and kill us. Just incapacitate us or make us give up. You don't have to go all out for that. We just want you to take us slightly seriously this once. You already know we aren't normal so if you get a little out of control our chances of a serious injury are very low. You've seen what I recovered from already."

Ron let his guard down and gave it some though. Josh was right. Even if he knocked them out they would recover in a few minutes without a concussion more than likely. They are cyborgs after all. Plus he did see Josh not only survive being riddled with bullet holes and stab wounds, but make it to Kim's house and able to eat breakfast the next day.

"Alright. Stand over there. I'll position myself about twenty five feet away."

As Ron began walking away Bonnie quickly waved them over then whispered "Don't get Ron riled up in a fight."

"Uh, why? That's kinda specific Bonnie." Kim said

"Ron gets all weird when he's enjoying a fight. I don't know if you all have something planned but I'm just warning you."

"O…..K" Josh said. Bonnie walked away and sat in one of the padded chairs near the back of the house to watch things play out. She may have warned them but she hadn't seem him in a real fight since Shego. She mainly hoped that they weren't stupid enough to challenge him with no plan, since none of them were even remotely close a few days ago.

"You can start now." Bonnie smiled and waved.

Ron sighed and shook his head, Josh was scared of him, not on a conscious level, but there was only so much that could be snuffed out through training and torture. All he had to do was knock Kim out then Josh wouldn't want to fight and he'd tend to her. He didn't want to do this but they were so adamant about it. Now he knew how Kim felt when he kept telling her to punch Bonnie.

Ron leaned forward in preparation for his attack. He let them get into stance even though he knew it wouldn't matter. They were practically like snails to him. After they had their guards up he sighed then took Kim's back in a flash. He limited himself heavily during training but sometimes they complained about the "superhero unfairness.". so he knew this was about the speed he needed to make himself appear as a blur to them at best. He decided to just chop the back of her head with a decent amount of strength, it felt bad but he knew if he did it too softly the chop would just cause her an immense amount of pain, which was worse. Ron took a swing at the back of her head but something stopped him. He hadn't been paying much attention so he was all kinds of surprised when he saw Josh had blocked him. Bonnie's jaw dropped. Ron leapt back.

' _Alright that was weird but I didn't put much strength behind that, just enough. He could have also guessed where I was going to go even if he couldn't see me. New plan.'_ Ron decided to just knock them both out. Even if they planned things out well it really didn't matter if he gave them no opportunity to react. ' _If I knock them out now I won't have to hurt them again in the future.'_ This time he decided to not be lazy about it and just appeared in front of Josh. One thump would probably put him down so he extended his hand in front of Josh's forehead and flicked, yet he only felt air.

Ron looked confused. "Explain."

"We got some improvements and wanted to test them out."

Josh put his hand on the back of Kim's head and slid his thumb lightly stroking her hair. "I can't depend on anyone but myself to protect Kim. No matter how powerful you are you're not omnipotent Ron. I'm not sure what I'd do if…." Josh's face contorted in pain. An odd sight. "I need to know my limits to better protect her."

Kim softly kissed his cheek. "Same. Josh is kinda suicidal on the whole protect me thing. I'd prefer that he never had to go that far for me, so I have to protect myself."

"Fine." Ron gave it a quick thought. "Half."

"What?" Kim said confusedly.

"I'll fight you at half strength."

"Ron, we'd appreciate if you took us seriously. We're a lot stronger than before. The WEE agents couldn't touch us now." Josh said

"I am being serious. Fifty percent of my strength should more than suffice. Even when I hit the big guy I didn't go all out since I didn't want to scar Bonnie. Trust me."

Kim rolled her eyes. "alright lets go then." As soon as the words left her mouth she was swept off her feet. From what she could see Josh tried to launch an attack but was bitch slapped onto the patio by Ron's tail. She was starting to think they shouldn't have poked the bear.

"Want me to stop KP?"

"No, our enemies won't stop. For all we know they could have had the same idea and gotten upgrades themselves."

Kim did a Kip-up and got back into her fighting stance which made Ron smile, until he felt something kick him in the back of his knee. Josh put a hell of a lot of force and effort behind his kick and Kim punched Ron in the face. Kim shook her hand when she pulled it away. It was like punching stone.

Bonnie just shrugged and enjoyed the show. She doubted that any upgrade they could have reasonably gotten would have allowed them to hurt Ron in any serious capacity. If she could heal from a stab wound in under two days his healing and durability had to be ridiculous. Her interest was piqued by this sparring match though. She hadn't been paying too much attention after he finished training her every day. She zoned out at times when he spoke about his training. When she wrapped up her train of thought she slightly winced. That creepy smile he had with Shego was coming back. ' _Their fault, tried to warn them.'_

Josh tried to stomp on Ron's chest while he was on the ground but he simply stopped him with one hand then threw him a couple of feet in the air. Of course he just flipped a couple of times then landed next to Kim as if it was nothing. ' _I'm honestly impressed.'_ Ron thought with a smile. They don't even know all they can do yet, he may actually have some decent sparring partners. The mere idea cause a grin to cross his face.

Kim noticed she never saw Ron smirk like that before. Especially during fights. "Josh watch out, this might be what Bonnie was talking about earlier when Ron enjoys a fight." Josh nodded while Ron began chuckling. Soon he cut himself off and began to talk. This vibe was bad.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am. Now I don't have to hold back nearly as much since there's no fear of me seriously hurting you."

Josh leaned over and whispered to Kim. "Maybe we should call it, he's wigging me."

"You both have improved a lot, now I can show you something special I've been practicing. Only BonBon has seen it so far but I don't think she cared much." Ron said, his tone like a giddy child. Kim and Josh looked at Bonnie and saw her holding in a laugh. This could not be good. It could not be good at all.

Ron extended his hands palm up and two cerulean blue balls of energy about the size of a basketball formed. They looked beautiful. Ron level of joy seemed to increase immensely. He then tossed them into the air roughly thirty feet and jumped after them, twirling his entire body. They were slightly confused as to what he was doing until he kicked them one after the other with both legs. They knew they couldn't dodge and it was too fast to block. Just as it was hitting them in the stomach Ron did a superhero landing. He directed the balls upward which carried Josh and Kim into the air then he snapped his fingers on both hands causing a mild explosion.

"Bonnie did you see? Tell me that wasn't cool!"

Bonnie walked over and decided to pacify him. She patted his chest and smiled. "Yes Ronnie, that was very cool."

Ron finally looked back at his friends and cringed. They had landed unceremoniously onto the ground with Josh on his back and Kim on her stomach laying across his. They were both groaning in discomfort."Uh, you guys good?"

Kim and Josh both shakily gave a thumbs up then Josh replied in a hoarse voice."Yup, We're good. Just need a minute. Or five. Or an hour. I think I prefer you choking me."

"Same." Bonnie said. Kim didn't have the energy to be grossed out so she just groaned louder.

* * *

"Are you all sure you're okay? I've only hit trees with that before. I didn't want to injure you."

Josh rubbed his midsection. "We're fine. Nothing like a ball of energy causing a localized concussive explosion to get the blood flowing."

"Well, at least we know our limits now. Kind of. We also know Ron gets more ridiculous than we've already seen so that's an ace in the hole."

"Actually, I'm glad you all decided to do this. It helps with my plan."

Bonnie frowned at Ron. "Plan? What plan? You didn't tell me anything about that."

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone except Wade. I wanted him to help me track down at least some major WEE bases, cause a bit of a ruckus. Then hopefully draw out some big guys so I could make a deal for your lives. I don't want you all to get attacked again. I love you." Ron smiled since he felt a warmth in his chest. It was quickly put out when Bonnie smacked him in the back of the head, she continued doing so a couple of times.

"Are you stupid?" Smack. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Smack. "You don't even know what kind of weapons they have. Can you survive an explosion?" She smacked him three more times then had to rub her hands. "Asshole." She knew he barely felt it, but the fact that he wanted to go on a suicide run still heavily pissed her off.

"I just wanted to keep you safe!"

Bonnie grit her teeth. "If you're keeping everyone else safe who is keeping you safe? How do you think I would feel if you died? Fucking cheery!?"

Ron smiled awkwardly and said "Hehe, anyway now I don't have to go it alone because of them. In fact we can all go together. I don't trust leaving you alone during a mission like this honestly bonbon. The safest place for you would be by my side."

Bonnie grumbled unconvincingly as Ron pulled her by her waist closer to him. ' _Stupid sweet protective boyfriend.'_

"Do you know where the mission is yet?" Josh said.

"That's actually been holding me up. According to Wade they constantly change their GPS location and he's only one guy. So it's almost impossible to get through their VPN."

"So basically we have to wait a few weeks for him and see if he can figure it out. In which time they will likely be gearing up to attack us again, this time with heavier weaponry because of Ron. Fantastic." The morale for team Possible was rather low due to Josh's statement.

"I'm going to call Wade. Maybe he has some connections at GJ that we don't and they could help him. We didn't exactly tell him the extent of how serious this was so he may not have called in all of his favors." Kim reached for her communicator and as soon as she touched it she felt funny. ' _Weird.'_ "She decided to not use the Kimmunicator for now. Her nanites might be reacting funnily with it. "Ron can I use your laptop? Pretty sure I saw it had a webcam. I think Wade needs to repair my Kimmunicator."

"Sure KP, no prob." Ron grabbed the laptop and came back a few seconds later. He opened it for her since she seemed to be acting a little funny.

As soon as she touched the keyboard she let out a guttural moan. For the first time Bonnie and Ron saw Josh blush. Both of these events were equally disconcerting though.

"Mmmmmmm" Kim's face had a smile a mile wide. After about twenty seconds she finally closed the laptop and groggily looked at her friends.

"Possible, what the hell was that?"

"Oh." Kim blushed. "It seems like whenever I touch an electronic I get a high. Or something. It almost feels like lovers time between me and Josh."

Josh slapped his leg. "Kimberly Possible that is personal!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Both of you are prudes. Get over it. You barely even said anything."

"I'm not a prude! Some of us just like something slow and more passionate. I don't have to be lead around on a leash and pounded into the ground just to get off."

Ron elbowed Josh. "Slow and passionate huh? Guess you're more emotional when it's just the two of you."

"Sooooo Kim, did anything else happened when you were connected with the laptop?" Josh ignored that Ron and Bonnie were both laughing raucously at how he dodged the question.

"Actually, I did. At first I didn't understand but after a few seconds it felt like a part of me. I saw everything."

"You mean…."

"Well, to an extent. It would probably take me a while to figure anything deeply embedded into WEE secrets out. I'm not even sure if I can do it. I do think I found something that could be helpful to us though. I know where the guys who attacked us are located."


	19. Do you want to hurt me?

Currently the team was riding to their next mission location in Ron's car. They had little choice as Kim's was totaled during the last car and it hadn't gotten fixed yet. She did have a bit of faith in her brothers to fix it though since they got this funny look in their eye and just said leave it to them. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if the tweebs upgraded themselves someday without their parents knowing.

Surprisingly the car held a sense of excitement. They were finally going on the offensive instead of just sitting back and letting things happen to them. Day in and day out they just sat there waiting with targets on their back, no more. They even felt as if they had an edge since they had no way of knowing how powerful Kim and Josh had become, even if they weren't on Ron's level they doubted they could be handled by the agents regardless of how prepared they were, and this time they had the jump.

"Ron why did I ever get to see how ridiculous this car is? Also the ride is super smooth and quiet. Is this a custom?"

"Yes Josh, yes it is. Thanks for noticing." Ron grew a large smirk and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Speedy gave me a free custom sixty seven Impala for that time Kim and I stopped Motor Ed for destroying his lot. I got an erection the first time I looked at it."

"Sadly, he's not lying." Bonnie said while shaking her head.

"Why would he lie about that? The same thing happened to me when I looked at this thing. It's beautiful."

Kim and Bonnie both groaned. "So you can't feel empathy but you can feel sexually attracted to a car?"

"No man is immune to it's charms Kim." Ron said with a smirk. Once again causing the ladies to roll their eyes while Josh laughed.

"How much longer do we have to suffer through this car talk?"

"If you mean how much longer the ride is to our target location I'd say less than five minutes. Lets just admire the wondrous views of Go city."

Bonnie gave him a deadpan expression and he stopped smirking. "You know, I said I signed on for the weird stuff, but that doesn't mean I want to feel paranoid every single time I walk outside. I'll be more happy when this is done."

"….I know BonBon, I just like to try to keep your mind off of it. I don't want you to be scared. You being scared almost physically hurts me."

Bonnie rested her hand on his thigh. "I said I'm paranoid, not scared. I know no matter what happens you'll always come to rescue me."

Josh leaned between the seats and pointed forward. "You two can be all lovey dovey chokey later. We're here."

Bonnie smiled and shoved his head back but her heart rate accelerated when she turned and saw the building where there would be hunters lie. Is this how Ron and Kim use to feel on missions? Did they still feel that way? Questions for another time.

Team Possible parked behind the building to try to get the drop on their foes. Josh said their best bet was surprisingly going through their front door with Bonnie at the rear and Ron taking point. To Bonnie's ire Josh had shot Ron in the leg a couple of days ago while they prepared for the mission. While he wasn't looking. It left a bruise but healed very quickly. Josh half expected Ron to knock him out, which he'd have been fine with, but he just laughed and called him a dick. He understood it was Josh's way of seeing how impervious Ron was. In his own twisted, fucked up way he was showing he cared about Ron's safety. This did not stop Kim from smacking the back of his head a couple of times however.

They were on the third floor, everyone's heart rate increased as they walked down the hall. They looked all around to see if anything. Was out of place, but it was simply a standard apartment building. The hall didn't even have security cameras from what they could tell. Staying at a barebones place made a lot of sense if they didn't want to be found.

Once they were at the door Ron turned to look at the team and his face was stoic. They looked nervous but after they nodded to signify they were ready he twisted the doorknob just hard enough to break it. The door was easily opened, but when he opened the door most of the way they heard a click. They practically had no time to react as a wall of fire engulfed them.

* * *

Bonnie, Josh, and Kim all flinched and covered their eyes, as if he minor amount of shielding from their arms would save them from the explosion. They slowly opened their eyes when they heard the explosion fizzling out, yet they were still standing there just fine. They looked forward and saw Ron was holding a sword in the ground and a barrier he seemed to have generated was dissipating. He was on one knee breathing heavily.

They started asking if he was ok and he waved them off. He looked like he just ran a marathon. "You guys okay?"

"Are we okay!? Ron you just tanked an explosion!" Kim said

"Yeah...Yup. I knew I could survive that but you all couldn't. I'm feeling kinda..." Ron collapsed and the sword came along with him, clattering on the ground.

"Impressive."

The trio jumped and looked a few doors down. They would recognize that voice anywhere. Beta."

"We didn't think it would kill Mr. Anger Management over there since Epsilon could have survived that, but to think he could create a barrier to protect his little friends. How sweet."

"Yea, very sweet, now you all get to die together." They turned in the other direction and saw chi sharpening his blades with each other.

"We should move." Josh said while nodding his head towards what remained of the room. Josh dragged in Ron by an arm and Bonnie picked up his sword and hugged it to her body. She had no idea where it came from but while she was holding it she felt safe. As if everything would be alright. After a few seconds the agent trio came into the room smirking.

"Why would you rig your own room to explode?" Kim asked.

"We got pinged as soon as you accessed our location. I don't know how you did it, but you should really think further ahead. Did you really think we wouldn't know you'd come running after that? We even cleared out the building so we'd have no interruptions"

"We saw your little friend pass out last time and timed how long he was out, judging by his condition and your faces I'm going to assume there's no more surprise backup coming. This time you're not getting away." Chi said.

Josh and Kim got into fighting positions, but Bonnie could only kneel in front of Ron, holding his sword. They looked worried but hoped she could distract epsilon long enough for them to help. Beta was armed with tonfa, chi seemed to have a lot more knives to spare this time. They seemed intent on killing them by hand. The duos began their bout. Epsilon walked up to Bonnie besides Ron's collapsed form.

"I'll be nice since you clearly aren't a fighter. I'll let you run away while I dispose of him. It would be a pain if he came after us when we were done with his little friends over there."

"I'm not leaving his side." Bonnie said while looking at the ground, a tear running down her cheek. "You're not going to lay a hand on him."

Epsilon shook his head. "Look little girl, there's nothing you can do to even make me move. Let alone hurt me. I'm not going to fall for your little cat and mouse game this time. You can either be gone by the time I'm done with him or you can be next. Up to you." Satisfied that he was being fair, he began pulling back his fist to pound in Ron's skull.

Bonnie's tears grew into a stream. She felt pathetic. Ron had protected her several times. He would die for her. On several occasions he nearly had. She couldn't even protect him for a couple of minutes. He was going to die and she was powerless to stop it.

When she saw his fist begin to come forward something came over her. Her eyes changed. She let out a wail and surprisingly he flew into the wall. The sword left her hands and sat in a sheathe on her back. She didn't bother questioning it. Now was not the time. Now she had to protect Ron. She ran forward and grabbed Epsilon's shirt, she then flung him out of the giant hole in the room onto the street below. She then hit him with a combination of lefts and rights.

Josh and Beta looked on. "Alright, makes sense." Beta said, clearly not understanding what just happened.

Kim was shocked as well. She watched as Bonnie jumped three stories and land perfectly fine, as if it was an everyday occurrence. She momentarily forgot her opponent even existed. That moment ended with a knife in her chest. Right into her heart. Kim sunk to the ground on her knees. Chi began to gloat, leaning for to whisper into her ear as blood dripped from her lips.

"This blade has serrated edges. The pain you're experiencing now is nothing compared to what you'll be feeling in just a few seconds as soon as I pull it out of your chest, the world will be down one annoying little superhero. Don't worry though. Your little boyfriend will be following you next."

Chi had heard many things during a person's final moments. Pleading, begging, cursing his name, requests, all of it. Or so he thought. He did not expect to hear her laugh. Her laugh was quite disturbing. It continued on for a few seconds, he cringed. A thought soon entered his mind that he may actually be doing the world a favor by killing her. Laughing with a knife in her heart, this chick was more twisted than he was.

He felt himself get shoved across the room into the wall. He couldn't believe his eyes as she got up and pulled the knife from her own chest. She should have been bleeding out, what he saw was her flesh repair nigh instantly. He blinked a few times so make sure he saw things correctly.

"Unlike you, I'm not a murderer. I am petty though. You wanted to make my last moments painful. Lets see how painful I can make your next few minutes."

_Ron's Mind_

"Chosen one."

Ron heard the voice and began to stir and push himself up with a groan. When he opened his eyes he could see his hands and body, but beyond that it was simply a black void. He stood up and looked around and the void continued in all directions. It was similar to his meditation place but not quite the same. Something unnerved him.

"Chosen one." The voice echoed throughout the void. It was deep and exceedingly intimidating.

He heard the voice once again and jumped, raising his fists instinctively. "Who are you?"

"I will allow you to feel my presence. You know who I am."

Ron began searching for ki and instantly knew who it was. He scowled and spat out one word. "Yono."

"Now now chosen one. Is that any way to speak to me?" He said humorously.

"Considering you're probably about to try to kill me again, yes. It is the perfect way to talk to you. Your ki is vile."

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't _try_ to kill anything. If I wanted you dead you would be dead."

"You tried to suffocate me!"

"So it's my fault now that you were too weak to endure my presence? I was simply trying to understand what you were."

"Well you know what I am. Why are you not killing me? I'm the Chosen one."

Yono chuckled at the words. "I have bore witness to a few chosen ones in my time, although you seem to have the most potential. It matters not to me however."

"It...doesn't? Are we going to fight soon?"

"Yes, very soon."

"Why wouldn't you try to end me now? It doesn't make sense."

"We will fight when we are destined chosen one. It does not matter if you defeat me in that instance or not. I am eternal. I am the darkness. I am Yono."

"Ugh dude you sound like such a cliché bad guy."

"Or maybe the bad guys were copying me?"

Ron scratched his head. "Actually if you're as old as sensei says you are you're probably right. None of that matters though. If you aren't here to kill me then why are you here?"

"Amusement."

"Are you going to do one of those sensei answers that aren't really answers?"

"No, become I am not an old fool." Yono scoffed

"Then give me a straight answer, why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Why in the hell would I need your help?"

A shadow humanoid form appeared before Ron and outstretched it's hand. It then seemed to materialize a crystal ball from nothing. "This is why."

Something began to play within the ball and Ron stepped closer. It was BonBon. She was fighting that giant dude he took out last time. She wasn't just dodging! She was on the offensive. She knocked him into a car then performed a running knee into his sternum and followed up with an elbow to his chin. He was curious as to how she was doing all of this and then saw that her eyes were blue, he couldn't help but be proud of her.

"BonBon is kicking ass, why do I need you?" Ron said with a cocky grin.

"Look closer."

Ron looked again and tried to discern his meaning. After a few seconds of analysis he caught it. For all the hits she was landing, at best she was just annoying him. Maybe leaving some bruises. It took all of his strength to lay him out and even in her current state Bonnie was nowhere close. If anything she was on a similar level to Kim and Josh. She was completely inexperienced with her powers which meant…

"Her strength is going to run out. She's going to become too weak to even dodge for a decent period of time, then he's going to kill her." Ron growled out.

The shadow being leaned in and whispered to him. "Yes, but you can save her."

"How can I save her? I'm stuck here because I used up all of my energy protecting them from the explosion. Even if I woke up now I wouldn't be strong enough."

"I can help with that."

Ron frowned. This guy was basically ancient Japanese Satan. There had to be a catch. "What do you want?"

"I just want to enjoy the show. We can save your little girlfriend. Allow me to awaken something latent within you. All you have to do is say yes."

Ron still didn't trust him as far as he could throw his incorporeal body, but he had no choice if he wanted to save Bonnie.

"Yes."

* * *

Bonnie performed a step up enziguri which seemed to daze epsilon, then ran with every muscle fiber she could and performed a double leg dropkick. He crashed into a building and a pile of debris from the wall fell onto him. The area had long since cleared of civilians so she was not concerned about hurting anyone.

Bonnie began walking towards the rubble to see if she had finally taken him down. She put every ounce of strength she could into that kick. She finally understood somewhat what Ron felt like whenever he went all out like this. When she had only walked halfway she knew she was done. She was almost completely out of gas. She got down to one knee. Fortunately she was still conscious unlike Ron though.

"Hope it was enough." She said to herself. She saw the rubble begin to move then a hand pop out. The guy began clawing himself out of the pile. From what she could see through the dust he had a few scratches but that was it. He was almost completely unharmed. He walked up to her while dusting himself off. His expression was blank as he stood above her. She couldn't move.

"I don't really need to know how your powers work to know you'd tire yourself out eventually. That's why going full offense off the bat isn't recommended. Ah, why am I telling you this. You're about to die anyway."

Bonnie chuckled as he prepared an axe handle blow. She didn't care if she died now. She protected her everything. It was worth it. She saw the hands coming down towards her and steadied herself for instant death. She then felt a wind and saw the guy flying a few feet backwards. When she looked around she saw Ron's pants and smiled. He brushed his hand into her hair and she nuzzled into it without a care in the world. She looked up to see her hero then shirked away. His eyes weren't blue like normal. They were glowing blood red.

"Ron, are you alright?"

His smile was off. "I feel just fine. I'll be back in a bit. I just need to take out the trash."

Ron began walking towards epsilon who had already picked himself up. He hadn't hit him very hard. Soon he would know why. "Quite bold of you to try to destroy what's mine."

"It's just the job." He said while cracking his joints.

Ron laughed, it sounded evil. It wasn't corny Zorpox evil though. It was a confident one. "I'll tell you what, today I'm feeling generous. You were only doing it as part of the job after all, so I'll give you a handicap." Ron waved his hands then put them in his pockets. "I'll only use my legs to beat you. You should be able to keep up with that."

"You sure are arrogant for a guy who has only managed to put me down for a couple of seconds."

Ron smiled and his eyes widened. "Don't blink."

Bonnie looked on as they began. Ron seemed to lift one leg to take a step, then he was already in front of the guy. She never saw him move. He then kicked Epsilon so hard he made a sound she thought no human could make as he flew almost thirty feet down the street. One second Ron was almost in front of her, the next he was behind epsilon again. She was not insane. Previously even if she couldn't see it fully she could tell he was moving. Now she couldn't tell if he was just that fast or if he was teleporting.

"You're trash." Ron said before kicking Epsilon back towards Bonnie. She shrieked as the large man kept flying towards her, but when he was a few feet away appeared in front of her and kicked him over fifty feet into the air.

Bonnie thought he would just let him fall, but he once again practically teleported as soon as he kicked him. Ron was…..floating there, waiting. When he was close Ron lifted a foot and kicked his skull back downward. He kicked him so hard that Epsilon left a small crater. He seemed to be passing out with blood dripping down, but suddenly Ron had plunged a foot into his stomach, causing him to cough up more blood. The red flecks littered the street as the crater grew larger. She looked at Ron and he had a disgusting sadistic smirk on his face. She shivered. That could not Ron.

Ron walked slowly over to Epsilon and wrapped his tail around his neck and lifted him to eye level. He looked as if he at the very least had a concussion. Probably more. "What's wrong? We're just getting started." His smirk grew as he tightened his tail around Epsi's neck. He reached for the tail to attempt to loosen it but it would not budge.

"First you try to kill _my_ girlfriend then you touch _me_? Know your place filth." Ron lifted one had from his pocket and held it in a thumping shape. He waited just long enough for epsi to realize what he was doing before he broke one rib. Then another. Then another. The sound of the bones snapping was like music to his ears as they echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"I-I'm" Epsilon tried to speak, but soon what felt like a sledgehammer slammed into his stomach causing him to cough up more blood, some getting onto Ron's face.

He licked the blood near his lips. "I'm sorry? I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry for attacking her."

Once again Ron slammed a fist into his stomach. This time even harder. The coughing causing Ron to laugh. Ron raised his fist again but before he could land another striker Bonnie stood between him and his prey. "Stand aside weakling. I'm handling this."

"Ron….he's done."

"He's done when I say he's done."

Bonnie gulped before speaking. This was not her Ron. "Ron….you're going to have to hurt me if you want to keep hurting him."

"Are you stupid!? He just tried to kill you."

"All you have to do is shove me out the way and you can keep hurting him. That's it." She looked him right in the eye. "You said you'd never hurt me. Is hurting him worth harming me?"

Ron unclenched his fist which caused her to flinch slightly, but she did not move. He placed his hand around her neck and his hand began to shake. His mind was telling him to toss her aside but his body would no longer move. She closed her eyes as if she accepted whatever he was going to do next. He released Epsilon with a fling and he laid on the ground a few feet behind her. His tail was working fine but his hand would simply not obey.

Bonnie wrapped her hands around his wrist and opened her eyes again. "I'm your BonBon, your little treat. Do you want to hurt me?"

Ron pulled her a little closer and she squeaked. His little treat. His BonBon. The person he made the deal to protect. He didn't want to hurt her, even a little bit. He never would. He closed the distance and kissed her lips for a few seconds before pulling back and allowing her to see his eyes. They slowly returned to their regular color and she rushed into him for a fierce hug.

"No Bonnie. I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Basically unbeknownst to them, their entire altercation had been watched by the alternate duos. Well, Chi could only half watch as Kim had spent the past several minutes sitting on his stomach while punching him in the face. It was never hard enough to knock him out, it was just hard enough to make him regret stabbing her while he tasted his own blood in his mouth. Finally after they saw Ron and Bonnie hugging she just punched him hard and caused him head to bounce off the floor as he fell unconscious.

Beta dropped his weapons and raised his hands. "I don't want any of what you did to Chi. I definitely don't want any part of Crazy McSadist out there. Just take me in."

Kim looked at Josh and saw Beta was likely on the up and up. She grabbed the handcuffs from one of her cargo pockets and slapped them on him. "Why aren't you trying to run? Why agree to this?"

Beta smirked and said just enough to cause Kim to shiver. "Global Justice can't hold us."


	20. True evil?

Their ride home had a a tense weight to it. They had just witnessed their rivals being carted off to the closest global justice facility for questioning. Something weirder than ever before had also happened to Ron, and Josh seemed to be even stiffer than usual. Although funnily enough he didn't seem to have much, if any, fear of Ron after the incident. His face suggested he was still plotting. Ron gave him a nudge.

"Not that you're normally Mr. smiley but what's wrong with you? We won."

"Yeah." He said, his expression not changing while he stared into the distance. As if he was barely listening.

Kim grabbed his hand then stared at him with a pout. She was the only one that could snap him out of his stoic moments like this. "Josh."

"I'm just thinking about what I would be doing in their situation."

"What can they do? Global justice picked them up in multiple armored truck and slapped some cuffs on them that I don't even think Shego could get out of." Kim ignored Ron's laugh. Every time she brought up what she thought she knew about Shego's motives and her strength he almost burst out laughing like it was some inside joke.. Whatevs.

"Kim, do you know the easiest time to escape as a prisoner?"

"Uh, no? I don't really think about it. I just bag them for Global Justice to pick up."

"It's the transport."

"Josh, we went over this. That convoy was pretty ridiculous due to how wanted they were."

"We never actually had any agents that high up captured before. The more I think about it the more it seems like they would probably send out an even larger convoy to get them back. They wouldn't just kill them because of how much of an asset they are. Plus the amount of force needed to kill them would likely put civilians at risk and allow GJ to call for backup. In fact given the optimal pathing to the nearest GJ headquarters they should have hit the most deserted point pretty recently."

Before Kim could respond the communicator jingled. She answered the call. "What's the sitch Wade?" Wade just shook his head then sent a news video feed to her Kimmunicator. An anchorwoman spoke as the carnage was displayed.

"The amount of carnage and destruction here at this scene is truly unparalleled. Middleton has seen it's share of criminal events but this level of violence and brutality are rarely seen." The camera panned to the overturned vehicles and fires that had yet to be put out. Along with ambulances and police officers. "There are two confirmed dead at the scene and five entering the hospital in critical condition. Six agents escaped with minor injuries. There is no information about how the attack was carried out beyond a severe use of heavy artillery and an obscenely large armored vehicle. The three criminals being transported could not be found." Wade only mumbled a simple apology before disconnecting the call. He knew how important the mission had been to them, and now it almost seemed like they accomplished nothing.

* * *

Ron sat on the couch covering his face in an attempt to calm himself. Rufus was to his side sulking in a more dramatic fashion while comfort eating a ridiculous amount of cheese. It had been a long and stressful day, he also maybe possibly kinda traumatized his friends and girlfriend since he basically made a deal with the devil and almost killed someone. That someone probably deserved it but the way he went about it was apparently too much. He never even explained what happened to them either. Josh was too busy trying to comfort Kim in the car, and Bonnie seemed like she didn't want to talk about the events today yet either. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Bonnie that would make any of today better, but he had to think fast, He didn't notice her enter the room as he was deep in thought but now she was rubbing his arm.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting here staring at the ground for a few hours."

"Bonnie, you're a cheerleader, not an airhead. You know exactly why I'm sitting here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Because big bad Ron is paranoid that he scared me again on our latest adventure."

"Bonnie….you saw what I did. You even squeaked when I brought you to me."

"Alright, I may have been kind of scared for a second. Just a second, because I had faith that you wouldn't hurt me."

"But I..."

Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping herself around his arm. His tail reflexivly curled around her waist. She had to admit she found it weird at first but moments like this made her see some value in it and how nice it was.

"But you didn't." She felt him smile at that. "Plus you've choked me harder while you were fucking me honestly. That was nothing."

Ron facepalmed with his free hand and laughed while he spoke. "Jesus christ Bonnie."

"So, are you going to tell me why you were trying to turn that guy into a puddle earlier?"

"Besides the fact that he tried to kill you?"

"Ron, your eyes were red."

"Do you remember that….thing that tried to kill me while I was meditating?"

Bonnie pursed her lips in thought for a second before she remembered. "Yoyo?"

"Yono."

"That's what I said."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "Uh huh. Anyway, he, it, whatever spoke to me while I was knocked out."

"Did he try to kill you again!?"

"Actually, he said he wasn't even trying to kill me the first time. I was just so pathetically weak that his presence almost killed me."

"Just because he's evil doesn't mean he has to be rude."

"I thought the point of being evil was that you could do whatever you wanted?"

"Evil has standards Ron. You don't see any of you or Kim's villains blowing up your houses just to try to eliminate the competition. Which means Super evil guy shouldn't be trying to kill you while you meditate, even by accident."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, he didn't seem like the money or control kind of evil with standards. He seemed like ancient primordial evil that does whatever he wants whenever he wants."

"Then why didn't he just...you know." Bonnie made the throat slit motion while sticking her tongue out to the side for funny emphasis. She enjoyed his little smirk at that.

"Because apparently I'm a non factor as a threat. He said he's strong enough to defy fate and kill me if he wants and it doesn't seem like he's joking."

"Still….seeing you as nothing doesn't make sense. If you're just an insect he can wave his hand at why did he bother talking to you?"

"Really, thank you for calling me an insect Bonnie. I appreciate it. Anyway, I was just entertainment."

"Man, he's the most boring evil being if a knocked out insect is the best form of entertainment he could come up with."

Ron's eyes dulled a little. "Again, thanks Bonnie. He just wanted to watch me fight that agent guy. I wasn't able to wake up in time myself so I needed his help. He did something to jolt me awake but he also did something to me that affected me while I was awake."

Bonnie gave him a stern look. "Did he possess you? Are you still under his control? Is this a trick?"

"No...I swear Bonnie. He never possessed me. It was like what you saw out there was me but it wasn't. It felt like it was there all along and he just broke the wall, even if it was just for a few minutes."

"You don't really seem like an angry person th-" Bonnie's eyes widened as she had a thought. Ron has been in control of his emotions for years. If he got bullied or insulted he ignored it. When Kim pushed him to the side for a guy multiple times he might have complained to himself in private but in public she could barely tell anything was wrong with him. He probably had mountains of repressed emotions and resentment just under the surface.

"Are you trying to see if I can complete your sentences? That's really cute honestly."

"Just thinking. Ron, I need you to promise me something."

"We both know I'd do anything for my bonbon."

"But you never do anything for yourself. It's always about everyone else and how they feel." When Ron raised a quizzical eyebrow she elaborated. "From what you said he either released what held your feelings back or amplified them. Either way the fact that he did it that casually means he could do it again. Maybe next time if it's face to face he could do it without your consent. Which means you need to stop bottling things up. Most people can do it their entire lives, you don't get that luxury."

"I promise I'll try Bonnie, but what I can do myself may not be enough. I'll probably have to ask sensei for advice and see how he does it. He seems like a pretty chill dude and is strong enough to fight off Yono's essence."

Bonnie rubbed his cheek. "Ron, I love you, but that wasn't you. Please try. I'm afraid next time you won't come back."

Their loving embrace was interrupted by a ping on Ron's communicator which he felt was odd. They didn't seem like the types to move that quickly, especially without a plan. He picked it up and was confused at what he saw on his screen.

"Uh, wrong number?" Ron said. There was a rather large muscular man on the screen with an eyepatch. The bag under his one visible eye made it seem like he needed a year of sleep or something. He didn't look angry or happy, at best it seemed like mild irritation? Ron's mind clicked that it was Betty's brother, sheldon (although he preferred Gemini) after a few seconds of staring. He'd been kidnapped a lot over the years so people start to blend together.

"My top agents were bested by you?"

Bonnie recoiled slightly, Ron scowled. "You want to send more? Next time I won't be so gentle."

Surprisingly the man on the screen bellowed out a laugh. "While I would enjoy seeing that, that is not the reason for my call."

"Then why? To do your evil gloat about our impending doom or whatever?" Bonnie said with an eye roll.

"We need to speak in person Mr. Stoppable, alone."

This time it was Ron who laughed raucously. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I can't guarantee the safety of your friends or your precious girlfriend."

* * *

Ron showed up to the warehouse as instructed. He told no one his location, save for Bonnie, obviously. The guy promised Bonnie wouldn't be attacked while he was away but he still sent her to the possible house. Someone who is supposedly the head of the worldwide EVIL empire probably can't be trusted very much.

As soon as he stepped inside a few overhead lights dramatically turned on one by one. He rolled his eyes but held his tongue. Bad guys were always so cliché and dramatic. They could have met at the park or something if this really was just a conversation. Nothing they had planted here could possibly kill him so they should pray that's all there was to this.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"That's cool. You know my name that's in public records."

Sheldon sighed and stepped out from the shadows into one of the circles made by the overhead lights. "Did you have to ruin the moment?"

"You've been trying to kill us for weeks!"

"Technically we were just trying to kill Alpha, you just got in the way."

Ron ignored his excuse as he felt something in the room. "I can see you." After he spoke he heard some slight shuffling near the walls of the room. "Whatever happened to meeting alone?"

"Mr. Stoppable, if any of the claims I've heard from some of my top agents is true then you are a very powerful man indeed."

"Then you also have to know that any plot to kill me right now would be unsure at best, so what do you want? If it is some plot to kill me I'm just letting you know that when it fails, that I'm going to kill everyone in this room without blinking."

Gemini chuckled at his words. "If you're so sure that you could then why haven't you?" When Ron remained silent he answered for him. "Ah, it's because WEE is a large organization, and killing me will do nothing to it. You would also have no idea who the next in command would be. He or she may not care as much about civilian casualties as I do."

"So if you know all this why did you want to meet?"

"So, despite their advanced regenerative capabilities it can get quite expensive dealing with the medical fees for my top agents. You did quite the number on Epsilon, which is impressive given how durable he is."

"He tried attacking my _civilian_ girlfriend who was keeping me from being killed by him."

"Yes, your _civilian_ girlfriend that seems to have abilities quite similar to yours. Albeit much weaker" He smirked when Ron flinched. "As I was saying, things have gotten rather expensive in our attempt to tie up a lose end, and sloppy. Bombs, arrests, fights in the middle of the street, it's all very tiring and drawing attention from more important matters. So I've come to offer you a deal."

Ron almost smiled with hope for a split second, then thought about what he could want. "No, I will not work for you and no, we will not hand Josh over. Things will get a lot pricier the next time you try to kill him."

Gemini shook his head. "You must think very lowly of my intelligence if you thought I would ask for either of those things. I'm almost insulted really."

"Honestly, being the leader of organized evil and all I kind of expected you to make some unreasonable demands followed followed up by some threats involving my family and friends."

Gemini facepalmed. "You don't give the person you're negotiating with ideas you functioning moron. Anyway, I wanted a ceasefire."

Ron was trying to come up with a witty response to the insult until he heard ceasefire. "Wait, what? Why?"

"I'm going to guess you mean why the ceasefire instead of why I'm not strong arming you. I've already given you the answer. He isn't worth this much attention and expense just to try to kill."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Gemini retreated back into the shadows. "You can't"


	21. Why!?

Ron was admittedly skeptical about Gemini’s offer, but he seemed to be keeping his word. Josh even took the risk and went out alone and there didn’t even seem to be anyone tracking him. Still, as a precaution he practically forced Bonnie to stay with him for the time being. Josh and Kim were able tto protect themselves from almost any threats that came at them, Bonnie not so much. The burst of monkey power seemed to come out of desperation and she needed more training to use it consistently. Mrs. Rockwaller didn’t seem to mind her staying over. Although when they were picking up some clothes he noticed her motioning at her ring towards Bonnie and all she did was smirk as a reply. Surprisingly the thought didn’t scare him at all. It just seemed like a logical extension since he couldn’t picture his life without his BonBon in it.

For once he felt like things were going reasonably well. No kidnappings, no attempted murders, no constantly looking over his shoulder and monitoring Bonnie’s Ki to see if he needs to rush to her aid. They could go back to regularly attending school without maybe possibly putting their classmates in danger. Things were just normal.

Really there was only one thing that had been weighing on his mind in the past few days. Yono. He had let him in but he honestly wasn’t sure if he could have just forced himself in anyway and he was just being “nice.” He probably would have found it equally amusing to just watch Bonnie gas out and die while he laid on the ground pathetically while he taunted him. He probably had a couple of hours to kill while Bonnie got ready for their night so he decided to contact sensei again.

“Hello Stoppable-san.”

“Hey sensei.” He gave him a weary smile.

Sensei floated to eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What is troubling you?”

“Did you feel something….bad a couple of weeks ago?” Ron couldn’t even maintain eye contact with his Sensei, he felt almost disgusted with himself.

“Well, there was an energy surge a couple of weeks ago that piqued my interest, but we are not the only beings with ki on the planet Stoppable-san. You just happen to be one of the strongest. Although it felt darker and unlike yours.” Sensei noticed that the casual matter of fact statement caused his pupil to flinch. “Were you fighting something?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Forgive me Stoppable-san, I do not understand.”

“That spike in ki that you felt was actually me. Yono helped me and I’m not sure what it was exactly. Not sure if he possessed me or just awakened a dark part of me, but it felt like me and not me at the same time. I said yes to him to save Bonnie.”

“Stoppable.” Sensei said while shaking his head.

Ron dropped to his knees and bowed. “Sensei, forgive me. I had no other choice. If I didn’t help her Bonnie would have died. I wasn’t even conscious to say the words to remove the bracelets. I don’t think I can live without her.”

“You are mistaken my pupil. I am the one who should be asking for forgiveness.”

Ron shot up and looked at Sensei with a contorted expression. “Nani!?”

“I have slacked off on your training, believing that you would figure things out on your own. My foolishness and arrogance almost resulted in the death of a loved one, and you feeling what I can only assume is an extreme violation from Yono. Forgive me.” Sensei fell to the ground and bowed lower than Ron.

“Sensei! No! No bowing! Please rise! I forgive you!”

“You are very kind Stoppable san.” He said while rising but remaining seated on his knees.

“Please never do that again, I almost had a heart attack.” Ron said while goofily rubbing his chest.

“A master is not above his students, he is simply further along in the path. Respect must be mutual.”

“Uh, ok. Please only do it if you really feel you have to though. What did you mean by you’ve been slacking on my training. I train for hours every day.”

“Stoppable, why were you unconscious? I find it unlikely you were harmed. I sense your strength”

“I had to create a barrier to protect the group from a bomb. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have done much to me, but they might have died. After it hit the the barrier I felt like all my energy was gone and I passed out. I’m sorry to let you down sensei, but I swear I’ve been training every day!”

Sensei shook his head. “Have no fear Stoppable-san, you could not have known how to train your ki.”

“Isn’t that what the weights are for!?”

Sensei chuckled. “Steel yourself. They are for your ki, but they are for building your power. You are having an issue with endurance.”

“Uh...”

“I will spare you just this once and be blunt. Your training has increased how much energy you can expend at one time, but you lack the ability to maintain it for an extended time period. You are already straining yourself by maintaining a maximum ki level indefinitely, the sudden loss of energy with no tolerance built up causes you to faint.”

“If that’s the problem then couldn’t I just take off the….” Ron stopped mid sentence when he saw sensei’s deadpan expression. That was a no. “How do I even train a resistance for that? It doesn’t sound fixable.”

“You must gather a larger pool of energy while also raising the endurance of your body. Strength and technique are no longer enough. You could likely cut back on the time you spend on technique exercises to fit this in. You are beyond an intermediate so it is not as needed.”

“I know you’re not being nice, so how do I train my energy endurance?”

“You have mastered holding a large constant amount of energy within yourself, now try to maintain it in an outward fashion, at least during training.”

“That sounds….kind of dangerous.”

“Do you consider my flight dangerous Stoppable-san?”

“Only if you landed on my head.” Ron joked

“Your ki is simply an extension of you. With training and perseverance unless you will it you will not harm anyone.”

“How will I know when I’ve gained enough control from training to not pass out or harm anyone unintentionally?”

“It will be your great honor to figure that out Stoppable-san.”

Ron let out his loudest groan possible as that was one of the few sentences sensei could say that would irritate him, but he knew what he had to do now. Sensei gave him a few ideas on things he could attempt to do to begin training his ki. After a few minutes he pulled himself out as he sensed Bonnie coming. He smiled when he saw her in her Spaghetti strap red dress. She looked beautiful every day, but especially tonight. Hopefully he could make it special for her.

* * *

“Why in the hell am I doing this?” Shego muttered to herself before turning on her laptop, wine glass in hand. She sat down on her couch in her silk green robe. She waited for her computer to finish booting up and clicked on something she had previously set up. Her expression dulled slightly when she saw him.

There he was with his little girlfriend. His tux was fairly standard fare, her dress on the other hand looked fairly nice. From what she dug up about her she was upper middle class, so she didn’t really expect any less. It didn’t help her mood that she filled out the dress more than most models would. She had no idea why this bothered her but it did. It had ever since their first fight, even if she didn’t know it yet. At the time she just thought she was itching for a rematch. What fighter wouldn’t want a rematch after that stunt? He casually bitch slapped her across the floor, although given what she did to his little girlfriend she probably deserved that one.

After that day she wasn’t really feeling the super villainy so she asked Dr. D to not come up with any crazy plans for the next few months, or if he did to not involve her or they would have a rousing round of Drakken go ouch. She was set on money for the foreseeable future so she didn’t really need the job. It was just something to do. She couldn’t really focus anyway, every time she tried the usual reading a magazine all she could think about was fighting him again and settling that she was his better when she went all out.

For just a few seconds she looked back at the security cameras, there he was, dancing, having the time of his life, and whispering sweet nothings in Rottweiler’s ear. She growled and clutched her laptop. _Why_ did she care? _Why_ was this setting her off? Admittedly when she looked for a few more moments she felt a warmth in her chest. That was mainly due to the fact that them dancing made her think of her and Ron’s “dance.” That fight in the warehouse was the first time anyone ever kept up with her when she fought for real. Most people feared her so it didn’t come up, but she doesn’t kill people. Which meant she constantly had to pull her punches. Her brother Hego was stronger than her physically by a bit but he couldn’t keep up in speed. Kimmie could keep up in speed but she was kind of like a gnat, there wasn’t much she could actually do to hurt her. The other part of that being that unless she wanted to literally punch her spleen and rib cage through her spine she had to pull her punches with her significantly.

Down the villain pipeline she heard Kimmie got some upgrades. Her dad was some kind of mechanical nerd so she figured it had to be nanobots, Kim sure wasn’t a robot but she wasn’t exactly normal either. Still, even with her upgrades she wouldn’t be able to keep up. Ron and her were on an entirely different level. She got lucky once and saw Them try to fight Ron. The operative word being try. It was almost comedic , and the few times she peeked in on him training lead her to believe the gap had gotten even bigger.

Her heart raced at the thought of their next fight. She hadn’t trained much since she first got her powers outside of learning new forms of martial arts for entertainments sake, she had no reason to. Now she felt as if she was getting stronger every day and she was excited to learn what her limits were. Would it be enough? Or would he wrap his hands around her wrists, pinning her to the...Her thought was interrupted when she saw him kiss Bonnie. Her thumb casually broke off part of her coffee table and she sighed, forgetting her own strength. She was so concerned with the thought of replacing the table that she didn’t think about why she had broken it to begin with, or rather she was occupying her mind to keep a thought from seeping in.

Maybe the fight wasn’t what caused her heart to race.


	22. I Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron calls in a favor with an old friend, they both get the rematch they've been aching for

_Aokigahara forest, Japan, hidden cavern_

Monty Fiske, also known as monkey fist, finally entered the hidden cave. He had been searching for it for several years off and on. He thought it was just a myth, a legend written about to scare children. Now he knew it was not the case. Not only did this place have faint signs of worship, but he could feel the power it held. He hoped he was not just setting himself up for yet another massive disappointment. He had been following many leads in an attempt to finally one up that impostor.

“The chosen one.” Monte was practically forced to spit on the ground in disgust. He had devoted his entire life to Tai Shing Pek Kwar, he gained the mystical monkey power, and he was going to become even more powerful through the use of magical monkey artifacts, only to be stopped by some bumbling fool of a boy. Last time they fought to his knowledge he hadn’t even begun any significant amount of training. Monty was honestly convinced that this had to be some sort of sick cosmic joke.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn’t matter anymore. If the legends really were true he would have all the power he would ever need. Not even the stolen power Stoppable had attained would be enough to stop him. Monte took a glass ball full of mystical monkey power and shattered it on the ground. Apparently you needed a sufficient amount of energy in one place to attract Yono’s attention. He could have absorbed it himself but he wasn’t even sure if it would be enough. Stoppable needed to be crushed. Not have an even fight. He wanted to leave nothing to chance.

Monte got onto his knees but kept his head high. “Great Yono, I am not sure if you can hear me, but if so I have come to summon you. Help me defeat mine enemy, and you shall be free to roam this earth and reign terror once more.”

There was no way to fully explain the feeling that came over him. The air just felt a bit heavier. The area fell nearly silent, which was saying a lot given that he was surrounded by part of his monkey ninja army near him. The area seemed to get ever so slightly darker, then he heard a deep voice speak.

“You wish to follow the path of Yono?”

He lowered his head and bowed until his forehead touched the ground. “I do. Whatever your wish, I shall follow it.”

“All I wish is that you follow this path until the end. Rise young one.”

Monte smiled while his forehead was yet still on the ground, then wiped it away as he slowly rose. His destiny was standing right before him. He looked upon yono and was befuddled to say the least.

“Uh, you’re Yono?”

“I am”

He stood and looked down at the supposed unltimate destroyer. He was actually shorter than some of his monkey ninjas. “Aren’t you a bit….small?”

“And my height has what to do with my power?”

From what he could see Yono didn’t actually seem angry at the comment, which only led credence to his initial thought given Yono’s reputation. “I was just expecting more I suppose.”

“Oh? would you care for a demonstration?” He said with a smirk.

“Of course. Of course. Although to test your capabilities I would put you against my Monkey ninjas. They are exceptionally well trained.”

Yono chuckled as he knew he was being underestimated, but he allowed it. Seeing his summoners face in the coming moments was always his favorite part. “Time for a light show.”

Monte ignored him and waved his monkeys on to attack. He just assumed this was another failure. Back to the drawing board. It wouldn’t be the first time that destiny spat on him, and he doubted it would be the last. While he was tossing ideas around in his mind for his next scheme the cave began to light up with a yellow glow, when he looked back at yono he had already dispatched with his monkey ninjas using some form of energy lightning. It seemingly took him no effort to generate such power. In a combination of crawling and running his monkey ninjas scampered back behind him.

“Astounding!” he said, awestruck.

“I aim to please my summoner.”

He rubbed his chin before speaking. “How much more powerful can your blasts be. You seemed to be holding back quite a bit on that attack.”

“Let’s just say you would not be safe in this cavern if I put in much more effort. You will see it in full when we are destroying the object of your desire.”

“Good. Very good. Although I would see a bit more now. Against a worthy opponent.” he said while stepping forward.

“Sorry for the shock.” Yono said jokingly, although before he could get any serious amount of charge up his summoner interrupted him.

“I wish to see how you fare in hand to hand combat, No force lightning this time.”

“As you command.”

Without anymore fuss Monte began his attack. Usually his fighting style allowed him to get a few hits in even if his opponent was more skilled, but his attempts against this opponent were simply an effort in futility. It almost seemed as if it was just a game for Yono due to the slightly amused look on his face. Within moments he was proven correct, as soon as Yono grew tired of playing. The next time he took his back he swept his legs. Monte hit the ground with an emphatic thud which caused him to blink. Once he reopened his eyes there was a fist in his face, although Yono had given pause.

“I would assume that is enough, unless you would like me to demonstrate the physical strength I possess as well.”

While Monte’s back didn’t appreciate the demonstration, a large smirk grew on his face. His destiny stood before him. “No, that is enough.”

“If you truly wish to follow the path of Yono, stand and take my hand.”

He did as commanded. A split second later he felt something begin to course through his body. Initially he thought he had been betrayed and was seconds away from death, but he soon perished the thought. He felt….powerful. This is what he needed to defeat his rival. After he was released from Yono’s grip he gazed upon his own form. His aura was yellow, and the back of his hands bore a glowing yellow circle containing a monkey. He felt as if he could take on the world. And soon, very soon, he would.

* * *

“Are you sure this is legit Ron? Graduation is only a few weeks away. Kinda don’t want to be stuck here for the next week or two only to have nothing turn up.”

They were currently closing in on the Yamanouchi school in a helicopter. GJ was doing them a favor, they said if its enough of a threat for us to be concerned then it should be a concern of theirs. No questions asked.

“Come on KP, I told you Sensei’s visions are always on point.” Ron said

“And if they’re not we still got a nice vacay in Japan.”

Kim furrowed her brow at Bonnie, but responded to Ron. “I really don’t get what you see in her.”

“Yeah,” Bonnie stepped in front on Ron and sat on his lap, making sure to wiggle just a bit on his member as she sat down. After she was sure she had his attention she brushed her hair to one side and leaned back. He claimed that he _loved_ her scent, and he didn’t appear to be lying as he seemed to sniff her involuntarily. “I wonder what he sees in me.”

“I think I’m beginning to have feelings, since at that moment I’m pretty sure I felt disgust.” Josh said

Kim giggled while Bonnie rolled her eyes. It seemed that instead of learning to be more emotional, all Josh learned to do was become a sarcastic ass. Kim noticed Ron leaning over the pilots seat pointing at a location, which could only mean one thing. She signaled for them to get ready to jump off. They immediately stopped goofing off and put on their game faces. If Ron was right they would be in for the fight of their lives. The helicopter got them fairly close to the ground before they jumped out into the courtyard of the school. It was empty so they watched the helicopter fly off into the distance. When they turned back around Yori was already there with a smile. Everyone seemed to jump except Ron.

“How did you do that?”Josh said, slightly aggravated that after all those years of training he had his back taken so easily.

“Do what?” Yori said

In that moment everyone groaned besides Ron. Maybe the people trained here really didn’t understand that they were essentially appearing out of thin air and scaring the hell out of everyone, since Ron did the same thing every day and acted confused when they were jumpy. Every. Single. Time.

Waving off his question, Yori greeted them. “Welcome Stoppable-san and friends. Thank you for coming to help us in our great time of need.

“You know I wouldn’t just leave you guys hanging Yori. The same for KP.”

Yori smirked before turning to Bonnie. “You must be BonBon-san. It is an honor to meet you. I have heard much about you.” Yori then put her fist into a flattened palm and bowed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled at the nickname that seemingly an entire group of ninjas thought was her name, but reciprocated the bow the way Ron taught her to. “It is also an honor to meet you Yori. I heard you were Ron’s best friend here, I’m surprised you could put up with his goofiness though given how serious you seem to be.”

“Goofiness? Oh you mean his buffoonery and American style jokes,” Yori laughed “Stoppable-san is quite funny.”

“Now that you mention it he does do I lot of buffoonery, I thought it was part of an act or something.”

Ron’s eyebrow twitched. “Hey? Hello? Standing right here.”

“Oh! You are right. We should not be simply standing here. Let me take you to the master.”

Ron reached out as Yori turned around but she was already skittering off. He hated the language barrier sometimes. He just followed, as did the rest of the group. Sensei was waiting inside the dojo. He couldn’t quite see under his large mustache but he just knew he smiled when he saw him.

“It is good to see you once again in a physical form, and even new faces.”

They bowed before sensei. When they rose they noticed Yori was slightly unnerved.

“What’s up Yori?” Kim said.

“Your friend….he reeks of much death.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Josh said flatly

“You are aware of this?”

“ Josh had bad past and was forced to do certain things. He’s good now though.” Kim said. Yori looked as if she didn’t quite believe her. “I’m serious.”

Sensei put his hand on Yori’s arm. “Not all streams have clean sources. What truly matters is how it changes along the way.”

Yori bowed her head and quelled any doubt she had. “Yes sensei. I understand.”

“Now that we got the introductions out of the way, are you sure Yono is going to show up soon? I believe you, but KP doesn’t. “

“I felt a great evil rise yesterday. I am sure. Are you sure you are ready for this task? It is likely to be quite perilous.”

“I was trained by the chosen one himself, I’m as ready as I can be.” Bonnie said while grabbing Ron’s hand.

“Josh and I have been training too. This great evil thing is going down.”

Ron, however, was not so confident. “I’ve been training for years and I’m still not sure if it’s enough. Are you sure I can’t take these weights off yet?”

“You will know when it is time Stoppable-san. Did you perfect the endurance training?”

“As much as I could in the last few weeks. I can do some cool stuff but I still don’t think it’s enough to beat Yono. When I felt his power it was immense, I almost drowned in it. I couldn’t have grown that much over the past few months.”

Yori and Sensei gave each other small knowing smirks that went unseen by the rest of the group, but Sensei humored him anyway. His confidence in this event was paramount. “What would make you more confident in your victory Stoppable-san?”

Ron placed his hand on one of the pockets of his cargo pants. “I think I’d feel a bit better if we had one more person standing with us. I don’t want to leave anything to chance.”

Bonnie laughed softly, knowing exactly what was coming next. Kim raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Who else do you know that could help us right now? Are you sure you want to put someone else in danger?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind. I think they’ve been waiting for this for a while.”

* * *

Ron had no idea how she did it, but Shego arrived within two hours. The hovercraft must be pretty advanced to get her here that quickly without any form of injury. Even with super durability experiencing that amount of speed with no protection would be at the very least exceedingly painful.

He gulped a bit when she stepped off, but it was not fear that caused the reaction. It wasn’t exactly a state secret that he found her ridiculously attractive. He probably even said a couple of flirty lines to her on missions without even thinking about it before he got with Bonnie. Today she looked different. Usually she seemed kind of bored on a good day, and he had never seen her smile unless it was of the sadistic variety, yet here she was with a little smirk on her face, seemingly excited to face this world threatening evil.

Shego seemed to work on autopilot, as soon as she stepped off the hovercraft she walked a _little_ too quickly to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kim _swore_ she heard her hum. She had a feeling she knew why but it didn’t quite make sense to her. A few seconds later she seemed to remember that other humans existed on the planet and quickly let him go. She almost looked ashamed of herself, the green blush didn’t help matters at all. Kim looked to Bonnie expecting some sort of reaction but there was none. Almost as if on some level she expected this. Kim at least expected a smack on Ron’s arm or something for not pushing her away.

“H-hey possible.” Shego stammered out

Whatever that was, if Bonnie wasn’t bothered then for the time being Kim was going to gladly ignore it and act as if nothing happened. “Hey Shego. Haven’t heard from you in a few months. Hardly a peep from Drakken either.”

“I wanted to lay low for a while.” Shego said, mustering her confidence back up to its normal levels.

“Right after your fight with Ron right?”

“Yes.” Shego said. The growl in her usual voice coming to the forefront.

“Kinda weird. Did you stop because you’re afraid of him?”

“Are you saying I’m afraid to fight him again!?”

“I mean, if the shoe fits.” Kim said without a second thought while checking her nails.

“I’ll fight him anywhere, ANY time.” Shego said. Now in Kim’s face. From an outside perspective it looked like a puppy taunting a roaring lion.

“ _Well_ it is easy to say that when we’re on a mission. You’ll probably just leave right after anyway.”

Shego practically snarled before looking around at who was present. Her eyes landed on Sensei and Yori, they clearly stayed here and this was clearly a dojo, which meant they knew this area. “Where can me and monkey boy fight without worrying about breaking anything?”

Ron interjected himself into the conversation that was about him, yet he seemingly was not a part of. “Uh, sensei, how long do you think we have until Yono shows? I kinda want a rematch but I don’t want the world to end over me sparring.”

“I do not feel as if Yono is near. He will likely make his move tomorrow at the earliest. You can fight in the forest, there should be an area near here without many trees.”

Yori whispered to sensei “Master did you foresee this?” One of his cheeks slightly upturned and she had her answer.

Shego growled at Kim one more time and told Ron to follow her as she walked away. Kim smiled as they had her back turned, and Bonnie took notice.

“Is there a reason you pissed her off on purpose?”

“I’ve never really seen Ron or Shego _try_ in a fight. If the fight was as even and ridiculous as you said she’s probably been training just as much as him. I want to see it too.”

“A fighter’s interest.” Josh said

“Exactly.”

* * *

Honestly, the scene appeared as if it was out of some action film. Two people standing at least twenty feet apart, Shego’s hair was blowing in the strong winds of the mountain. Her rage had subsided completely and she had a smile on her face. Softly moving some hair behind her ear with her hand without a thought. How she got to this moment wasn’t ideal but Kim’s thought was correct, she loved a good fight. Ron stood opposite of her, despite his initial reservations he thought he would enjoy this fight as well. Bonnie simply told him to have fun and not to worry about freaking her out since he knew he got worked up when he fought. He didn’t understand what she quite meant but he said alright. Everyone else stood to the side and gave them a wide berth. It would be interesting to see given how long it had been since their last fight, and how ridiculous Bonnie said that fight was.

“i’ve been thinking about you and me for a while. This day. In this moment. It’s almost perfect really. That was the first real fight I ever had.”

“Heh, I guessed that. I’m also guessing by the fact that you’re not scared at all that you’ve trained a lot since then.” Ron said.

“I’m never scared of a good fight Stoppable.”

“I’ve been training a lot too, hopefully it’s not too much for you to handle.” He said, clearly trying to rile her up a bit as a smile grew on his face. The reaction was not the same as the one she had with Kim however. He could quite place what emotion she was feeling besides the obvious amusement, but he knew it was good.

“You never know, I can handle a lot Stoppable.”

They both paused and blushed at the innuendo, but just as quick as it was there it was gone. “I won’t think less of you if you back out now. I already know I’m a freak in terms of strength on this planet. You don’t have to put up with it.”

“If you’re a freak, then we are one in the same Stoppable.”

“I guess so.” Shego started walking towards Ron, it seemed to be only to get closer, as she didn’t have her guard up or anything. “Oh, you’re approaching me? Instead of running away you’re coming right to me?”

“I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer Stoppable.”

Ron had a very short but loud laugh at her response. “Oh? Then come as close as you like.”

As Shego walked towards Ron, Kim simply had to comment to Bonnie. This was quite ridiculous. “Are you really just going to sit here and let him flirt in front of your face? She practically made herself a piece of clothing for him earlier and you had no reaction.”

“They have this weird vibe when they’re near each other, I’m not worried about it.”

Kim was still concerned but turned her attention back towards the pair. They seemed to be saying something to each other with their eyes, although she couldn’t read it. They were roughly ten or so feet apart now. After a few seconds Ron stomped on the ground with his right foot, they felt a decent shake but nothing. Massive. He didn’t leave a large dent in the ground so she assumed that he was holding back. Shego smiled and did the same. They felt essentially the same level of vibration. This might actually be closer than Kim thought. Shego didn’t seem to put in much effort either.

If Kim was next she wouldn’t have been able to see Shego move, she was sure of it. One second she was standing there, the next Ron is crashing through a tree a few dozen feet away from his current location. As if it was some sort of comedy the tree landed on him. Kim Immediately tried to rush to his side but as soon as the thought entered her mind Bonnie put an arm in front of her. A few seconds later the tree was picked up and shoved to the side.

“Ow.” Ron said in a deadpan voice. “You have been training. You couldn’t hit that hard last time.”

“That was just a taste. Why don’t you come here so I can give you some more?”

Happy to oblige, Ron stood and ran as if he was going to punch her, but performed a feint and went for a leg sweep. She hopped over it, and planted her feet once again, only to still feel something sweeping her leg. She looked down once her back hit the ground and saw his damn tail wrapped around her ankle. Sometimes she forgot the thing existed since he kept it wrapped around his waist so often like a belt or something. She didn’t have much time to ponder this however, as he quickly released her ankle and raised his foot as if to step on her chest. She quickly raised her hands to catch his stomp. It was quite the strain to try to hold that back, and she swore she left a small crater in the ground, but she didn’t really have time to look around. He had the leverage, it didn’t help that he was possibly physically stronger even with her training the past few months.

Shego let go with one hand and tried her best to hold up her foot with the other. She charged her plasma for a second and aimed it at his chest. He seemed to dodge it instinctively but it allowed her to stand up again. She’d have to watch out for the tail. It was like a damn fifth limb.

“You really did train a lot. That stomp would have overpowered you for sure last time.”

“I did say I was picture this moment for a while. I visualized our next fight every day.”

“So, did you just train physically and visualize beating me up?” Ron said with a smirk

“Actually, I prepared something special just for you Stoppable.” Shego hopped back and placed both hands near each other but not quite together, a green ball began to form, it appeared a bit brighter than her normal blasts and the black spots were a bit smaller.

“That’s new.” He said

“ _something new, something blue_.” She mumbled

“Uh, sorry what did you say? Couldn’t hear you over the wind and the plasma ball charging thing.”

“I said you’re going down Stoppable! No draws this time!”

Honestly, he could probably find a way to take her down hard given how long this was taking to charge, but that wouldn’t exactly be in the spirit of competition. It was obvious this was meant to be an all or nothing, so he would take it head on. He gained a blue aura that was visible even from afar, and over the next few seconds the plasma ball continued to increase in size.

“Kim I’ve seen your battles while I was studying you. Aren’t her normal blasts able to leaves holes in walls, break apart stone pillars, and stuff like that?” Josh asked Kim.

“Yes.”

“And aren’t those blasts normally a tenth of the size of that one if we’re low balling the size of that ball?”

“Yes. What exactly are you trying to say Josh?”

It seemed like Ron was beefing up his energy as well. As soon as his aura flared their hair blew and they heard The nearby trees rustle. Kim looked at Shego to see if she held an ounce of fear. She stood, smiling, arms shaking trying to hold her ball of plasma together. Of course the idea of a stupidly powerful opponent would make her happy.

“Maybe we should step back a few feet, or ten, or twenty.” Kim said. Sensei and Yori nodded in agreement and they walked a fair distance away from the action.

Meanwhile Shego was finally prepared. She had never actually made one this big during training. Her arms were shaky as it was so hard to hold it together. She would likely be a bit sore later but she didn’t mind. She loved this. “Ready to lose Stoppable?”

“You’re the one who should be ready, because you’re going down!”

Shego raised the ball a bit so a bit of the light was reflecting off her face. Ron thought it was because she was preparing to throw it, but in reality it was because of his unintended innuendo. She held it up to hide her blush. She growled at how easily he was able to fluster her, completely unintentionally. She had one last trick that she hadn’t used against him, and she hoped it gave her what she needed to win. He probably expected to be able to dodge it since she would have to throw it rather far to not damage herself as well, but while she was throwing the plasma ball towards the ground she actually jumped and shot plasma from her feet to give her jump a bit of a boost. As soon as it hit the ground it exploded, causing her to tumble through the air until she hit the ground. Dust was everywhere. Everyone was coughing and waving their arms trying to clear the dust away from themselves.

A few seconds later the dust cleared. Shego was slowly getting to her feet, and there was a giant crater where Ron previously was. The operative word being was. The crater had to be at least several feet deep. Kim and Bonnie quickly ran over and looked in, Sensei held Yori back when she tried to rush in as well. They looked down and saw nothing. Kim shot daggers at her.

“You killed him!”

“I thought he could take it or dodge or something…..” Shego said, looking at the ground. She felt like crying

“You stupid bitch!” Kim screamed, it was a sparring match and she turned her best friend into dust. She was about to run over and smack her before out of the corner of her eye some of the rocks and dirt started moving. “No way.” There was no way he took that head on and just got right back up.

Something blue stuck out of the ground first, then it continued to rise until they saw it was a sphere with Ron inside. He floated over to where Shego was standing and summoned his sword. He dispelled the bubble and placed it at her neck. “I win. You let your guard down.” He said with a goofy smirk.

Shego was stunned, he had taken no damage whatsoever. She knew for sure this blast was bigger than the one he took facing those agents from WEE, and that had him out of commission for a day. Even with his training she expected him to at least be winded or something from blocking it.

“H-how are you standing?” Shego said

“The shield?” He said, slightly confused.

“I heard down the pipeline that you pass out after you use power like that.”

“Oh, uh, I may be a bit tired later but I won’t be passing out anymore if that’s what you’re asking. That explosion wasn’t weak or anything. You’re super impressive Shego.”

Ron and Shego continued their back and forth about training and giving compliments, Kim looked over to Bonnie, she wore the same expression as earlier. Or lack thereof one. Thinking back she realized she had no reaction even while she was cursing out Shego. “You knew he was okay the whole time didn’t you?”

Bonnie shrugged. “I can sense ki. I knew he was alive, I just thought he might be injured or something.” Once she cleared that up she resumed looking at Ron and had a dreamy smile. So that was what he was working on alone for the past few weeks. He continued to surprise her.

Kim saw Bonnie’s warm smile and felt like she had to warn her. She was kind of a frenemy leaning more towards a friend at this point. “Bonnie, you know how I’m an android right?”

“Cyborg. Ron explained it.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Why are you bringing this up right now exactly?”

“A lot of my senses have been enhanced. Ron has great eyesight because of the monkey thing but his hearing is still pretty normal, so the same would go for you.”

“Okay?”

“I heard Shego say something during the fight….I’m not sure if you’d want to handle it after the mission so we have more help.”

“Kim. Just tell me.”

“She made a comment to herself about marrying Ron.”

* * *

Ron was correct, he would be tired later. Bonnie assumed all that sushi he ate didn’t help matters much though. He was currently sleeping in her lap while she stroked his cheek by candlelight. She forced him to lay his head down in her lap and relax knowing given what he did today he would likely conk right out. He would probably be in for the fight of his life in the next day or two. She would hate if he died because he was too tired to fight. That would suck for her emotionally. The nice part was if Yono was powerful enough to kill Ron she would likely be dead a few seconds after him, so she wouldn’t have to live without him. She laughed softly at her gallows humor but stopped when she felt a bit of a tingle in her head. For a second she thought it might be Yono related, but then she realized that she could feel exactly who it was.

“You can come in Shego. I know it’s you.”

Shego opened the door with a surprised look on her face. “How did you know I was there? I’ve pulled off a million heists, I know I don’t make sounds when I sneak around.”

“Ninja aura sensing stuff.”

“Oh.”

Bonnie looked back at Ron’s face and smiled. “Did you come to check up on him?”

“Yea, sorry to disturb your moment.” She said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment fully out of her voice.

As Shego turned away Bonnie replied. “You know, I wouldn’t mind some company for the next few minutes, it’s not like Ron is doing much talking in his current state.”

“….Alright.” Shego sat down a bit far away in the room. There was an uneasy silence as Bonnie continued to dote on Ron for the next few minutes. She couldn’t exactly say she felt super comfortable watching this, but at least she had an excuse to look at him without sneaking around or through some elaborate camera setup. She was slightly startled when Bonnie actually spoke to her again.

“You can move closer if you want. You don’t have to skulk in the shadows like a panther or something.”

Shego had a breathy laugh at the comparison and sat on Ron’s side.

“He’s amazing, right?”

Not quite sure how to answer, Shego replied “….Yeah, I’ve never had a fight like that with someone. I’m glad I could go all out and lose.”

“That’s nice, but it’s not _quite_ what I meant.”

“You lost me.”

“You haven’t fought Kim in a while because of your break, but she’s gotten a lot of improvements.”

“I don’t see how that’s related, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from her. She probably learns a lot of new martial arts in her spare time.”

Once again Bonnie lightly chuckled. “No, I meant improvements to her body. Not quite privy on the deets, but it had something to do with nanites. Something something about her parents finishing what they started when she was a baby”

“I knew she wasn’t normal before! Some of the things she pulled were ridiculous for a _normal_ person.”

“Anyway, she got a lot of benefits from their project. Increased strength, increased speed,” She Made sure to look directly at Shego when she made her next statement. “Superhuman hearing.”

Shego’s body language instantly became defensive. “Is that right?”

“She heard what you said earlier during the fight.”

Usually Shego would have become irritated, but it would be incredibly pointless to fight now. They were going to be facing a large threat tomorrow. It would be better to go into it knowing there was no tension. “Look, I’m not going to try to steal him from you. He loves you, you love him and you’re trying to mark your territory. I get it.”

“I didn’t invite you in to argue with you Shego.”

“Then why did you?”

“When you hugged Ron earlier, could you even control yourself? You looked like you were in a daze.” Shego looked away and towards the ground. “I’ll take that as a no. How do you feel about Ron, really, and why?”

“You sure you won’t jell?”

“No, unlike Kim I do not jell that easily.”

“I’m not exactly sure what to call what I feel. Ever since my family abandoned me I didn’t feel much besides rage. I was basically the walking dead that only existed for vengeance, in any minuscule form I could get it in.”

“Can we back it up? Why did your family abandon you?”

Shego’s eyes saddened slightly, but she had a soft smile on her face. As if the situation was comedic. “I couldn’t control my powers very well. Someone got hurt. Even though the person wasn’t good to begin with they felt like I went too far. I also hurt the _good guy_ image of the family so they had to let me go. Although thinking back they were probably just uncomfortable and looking for any excuse for me to go away.”

“That’s terrible….”

“That’s human. It’s also where my rage came from since deep down I figured everyone would cut me out the second it became convenient. I worked as a glorified merc since at least then I knew where I stood.”

“I don’t want to sound like a broken record by repeating how terrible that is so I’ll just ask, what does that have to do with Ron?”

“Like I said, I didn’t real feel much but Rage. Until my first real fight with Stoppable.”

“In the warehouse?”

“No...you were knocked out for the first one. Although I’m guessing the concussion I gave you would be a good excuse for you not to remember.” Shego let her get the eye roll out the way before she continued on. “Anyway, when he backhanded me I felt something. My heart fluttered. I hadn’t had a rush like that in years.”

“There has to be a joke about domestic abuse in there somewhere.”

Shego growled. “Did you want me to finish or did you just want to keep making sarcastic bitchy jokes?”

“Okay okay I’m sorry. Damn. No need to bite my head off.”

“I thought it was just the fact that I liked a good fight and he was probably the strongest person I faced, so I kidnapped you.”

“We figured.”

“But I was wrong…..After that fight I gave Ron my contact info in case he wanted to spar or needed my help or something. Maybe a rival type thing. But...”

“He never called until today.”

“Right….So….uh” Shego became quite awkward. “I may or may not have been watching you for the past few months. More accurately him, you just happened to be there a lot.”

“Not really surprised. It’s not like evil has boundaries.”

“I’ll let that one slide. I still don’t know what I feel for Stoppable. I haven’t really thought about it much. I just...did things.”

Bonnie stopped stroking Ron’s cheek and looked Shego directly in the eye again. “I think you know exactly how you feel about Ron, you just don’t want to admit it.”

“If I know how I feel that would mean I’ve been thinking about it. If I think about it then I have to think about the fact that the way I feel may not be the way he feels. Or even if he does feel something it won’t matter, because he’s not a shit enough person to hurt someone else who he already has feelings and experiences with. Understand?”

“More than you know Shego.”

“Alright, on that awkward note I’m going to guess sharing time is over, I’ll catch you tomorrow before we all die I guess.” Shego tried to stand but as she got to her feet Bonnie grabbed her hand. “Look. You don’t need to console me or anything. He was yours before the thought even entered my head. I’ve accepted that.”

Bonnie maintained her grip on Shego’s hand. Rightfully guessing that Shego wouldn’t hurt her after their bonding moment. Her eyes slipped between Shego’s face and Ron’s sleeping form. Once she said her thoughts she wouldn’t be able to take it back, but she had been thinking about this since Shego landed and pounced on him.

“Ron does feel something for you. I think. I can sense it sometimes when he’s near you since I can sense ki. It’s kind of like being a soft empath.”

“But like I said, he already feels a certain way about you, which is going to dwarf any lingering thoughts he has about me.”

Bonnie took a deep breath. “What if there was still a way for you to be with Ron?”


	23. Ron's Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds himself between a rock and a soft place

Ron heard birds chirping and smiled. He had no idea why but that felt like the best rest he had ever had. He slightly stirred on his pallet then felt some weight on top of him. _‘It’s probably still pretty early. I shouldn’t wake BonBon_ ’. Whatever. He didn’t mind waiting a bit to wake her. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Today was the day. One of the preordained events he was supposed to “chosen one” his way out of like he was an anime protagonist. He wondered if all that training, meditating, and ki manipulation was enough. If he failed he was positive everyone here was weaker than him besides Sensei, possibly. He never really asked to spar with him or anything so he didn’t know. Either way his friends would probably end up dead.

He slightly frowned when he thought about Shego since he had dragged her into this. He didn’t know if he was friends with her or not. They were…..something. He felt compelled to invite her since he knew she would be closer to his level than his friends were, but he’d never forgive himself if she got seriously hurt the one time he asked her for help.

He smiled when he heard Bonnie sigh in her sleep. It was one of the cutest sounds he had heard in his life. He raised his right hand to where her head always was on his chest and stroked her hair a few times before taking pause and a full account of his surroundings. He felt two heat sources on his body, not one. He looked down and saw a mass of black hair on the left side of his chest. The little bit of skin showing above the covers was pale green. He also took this time to realize that his left hand was resting between the small of her back and her bottom. His heart rate skyrocketed.

Why was Shego in his bed? Why was Shego even in his room? How had Bonnie not noticed this!? All of those questions were irrelevant, he was a dead man. If Yono didn’t kill him then Bonnie would find a way to do so. She was pretty rich, she could probably afford some comically large explosive. She would never believe that Shego just waltzed in on her own accord, stripped down, then laid on top of him. Who in the hell would believe that? He couldn’t even move Shego, if she stirred she would probably wake up Bonnie, which would lead to the conclusion of his life even faster.

Honestly, now he was hoping he died in battle. At least then he wouldn’t have to live without Bonnie. Maybe this was some sort of revenge Shego planned out for beating her or something. The thoughts swirling in his mind almost caused his heart to beat out of his chest. He was shaking involuntarily slightly until he felt Shego nestle her head deeper into his chest and groan out “five more minutes.”

“ _Shego, Shego are you up?”_ He tried whispering, only for his cries to fall on deaf ears. He heard her breathing resume it’s resting pace and guessed she went back to sleep. Honestly, he couldn’t wait anymore. If he did he felt as if he would have a heart attack. He shook both of them a little too hard while he was sitting up and ignored their collective groans.

“Ron what are you doing? The sun is barely up. Lay back down.” Bonnie said. She almost reverted to Queen B mode when he just stared at her with big doe eyes like she was a monster or something.

“She’s right. Lay back down Stoppable. You were a nice pillow.”

Bonnie noticed his shaking increase and his eyes widen as he looked between her and Shego then had a duh moment. She grabbed his hand before he could continue scooting away and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

“BonBon-B-Bonnie I know you won’t believe me but I didn’t invite her in here. I-I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’ll handle the mission without you so you don’t have to see my face. Maybe global justice can pick you up before things go down. PleasedontkillmeImsorry.”

She saw he was probably going to keep rambling so she placed a hand on his cheek, ignoring his flinch and cupping it. “Shh, calm down Ron.”

Ron kept looking between Shego and Bonnie. Shego was looking on with slight amusement kicking her feet in the air. He was far too scared to even become mad, let alone scold her. He tried his best to pay attention to Bonnie and calmed down slightly. Although he was still preparing for the worst.

“It’s okay Ron.”

“What’s okay? What you’re about to do to me?”

Shego couldn’t help but to begin laughing. She expected confusion when he woke up but this was an entirely new level. He’s probably the strongest man on the planet and he’s terrified of a one hundred pound cheerleader.

“Ron, I told Shego to lay on you. It’s fine.” Ron smacked himself then kept closing and opening his eyes. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“I’m dreaming. That’s the only logical explanation. There’s no way that I could get two of the hottest women I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m starting to question why I fell in love with him. Is he always this goofy? I figured he’d be sexier when he wasn’t acting in public, like how he looked during our fights.” Shego bit her lip, then received a light swat from Bonnie, which she laughed off.

“Calm down before I change your name to cougar.”

“I’m in my mid twenties.”

“So you’re old then.” Bonnie stated as if it was a fact. Shego facepalmed. It didn’t even make her angry, it was just funny in a sad kind of way.

Ron calmed down a bit more, but he was still on edge. “W-why aren’t you trying to kill each other? Why aren’t you trying to kill me? Did Shego say that she loves me!?”

“Has he ever been like this before?”

“Twice that I can think of with me, unless we calm him down he’s going to keep rambling.” Bonnie said

“How did you calm him down?”

“Oh! I know how to calm him down and let him know how you feel at the same time! Kiss him and he freezes up.”

“Wait what?” Before Ron could form a rebuttal Shego pounced on him and locked lips. Bonnie told her to do it which left him confused. Was this a test? He peered over at her and she was smirking. If it was a test he was about to fail since all signs pointed to her being fine with it, and Shego was so hot that his brain was melting. Right when he felt like he was going to get handsy she pulled away after tracing her tongue around his lips. He was left speechless. Every attempt to form a sentence was short and incoherent at best, at worst no words came out at all.

“Told you.” Bonnie said.

Shego waved a hand in his face and he barely registered it. “Is he broken?”

“Nah.” Bonnie shrieked out “STOPPABLE!” Which caused him to jump. “See, he’s fine. You can talk now.”

“I’m still here, and I’m still lost.” Ron said.

“I’ll be succinct. I’m in love with you, _BonBon_ is willing to share, and she already knows you feel something for me.”

“But I never...We haven’t even…..”

Shego put her finger over his mouth and shushed him. “You didn’t have to say anything, She knows your heart.”

“That was incredibly sweet Shego, I didn’t take you for the metaphorical poetic type.”

Shego raised an eyebrow. “I was being literal. What you feel,” Shego traced a finger on his chest to accentuate her words “she feels. To an extent anyway.”

Ron looked at Bonnie. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I didn’t know you could….You don’t have to do this for me. I understand.”

“Ron. Don’t worry about it. If I couldn’t handle it I wouldn’t have told her it was fine to begin with. Or engaged in a bra and panties cuddle puddle with you in the middle.”

Her tone implied it was final so Ron let it go, as much as he could given that this was so new to him. He returned his attention to the woman sitting on his lap.”And you’re fine with this? I never thought in a million years you’d go out with me.”

Bonnie scootched a bit close and traced her fingers through his hair. “You said something similar when we started going out. You need more confidence Ronnie.”

“And I know just how to give him some.” Shego leaned in and kissed his earlobe, then whispered something she knew would change him into the animal she desired. Then animal she felt in their fights. The animal she saw in passing when she watched him with Bonnie. “You can do whatever you want to me, I belong to you now. Master.”

* * *

Kim awoke at what was seemingly mid morning. Josh was already awake sitting against the wall staring off into space in deep thought. His brow seemed permanently furrowed when they were doing anything mission related. He put on a quick fake smile when he noticed she was staring at him then wiped it off as soon as she slightly turned away. Kim smirked with a little eye roll. ‘ _at least he tries_ ’. She stepped out and admired the school, and the nature that surrounded it. It was beautiful. She hopped on the roof for a better view and took a seat. She didn’t get the chance to look at it like this yesterday. The birds chirping, the clear sky, the way you could just hear the waterfall off in the distance. She took a deep breath and smiled. Ron was lucky to have had the opportunity to stay here for a few weeks. Actually, now that she thought about it given how hard he is on himself he probably didn’t do much relaxing here.

Now Kim’s brow was the one that furrowed. Sure, she would be helping, but everyone present knew without saying that Ron would be doing most of the heavy lifting. They just hoped that they could have his back while he got things done. She was honestly a little surprised when he explained how he got involved with Shego, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. How he just ‘knew’ she was good Kim would never understand. He said something about being able to communicate with her through their fists, and that they formed a bond. She didn’t even try to understand what he was talking about. Bonnie was right, they really were two of a kind.

Actually, she didn’t see much of Shego yesterday after the fight. She asked Sensei about what Yono was, where she would be sleeping, then kind of disappeared. When she went to check on her she wasn’t rude or anything but she didn’t seem very chatty. After that she didn’t see her for the rest of the night. Was she stewing at her loss? That wouldn’t make sense. After the shock wore off she almost seemed happy that she lost. Kim looked around that school for her. Maybe she would be able to ask her what’s up before mission time. They wouldn’t want to go into battle with….the team…..dysfunctional.

Her mind slowed down then completely froze as she finally saw Shego. In Ron’s arms. With her tongue down his throat. They seemed like they had been at it for a minute, so they likely hadn’t seen her jump on the roof. She hadn’t immediately noticed them because of how far away they were. They were on the other side of the courtyard making out against one of the buildings. Bonnie was nowhere in sight. After her brain caught back up to what she was seeing she began seething. No. uh uh. This is not happening on her watch. She jumped off and ran towards them. She had to be pretty loud since Shego broke the kiss and began smiling at her once she was a few feet away.

“RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” Kim said while storming towards him

“Making out with a super hot villainess?”

“And you see NO issue with that!?”

“No?” He thought for a second then realized what it looked like from her perspective. It took him a minute since it seemed as if kissing Shego turned his brain to mush just like kissing Bonnie did. He probably realized it too late since it appeared as if Kim was rearing up to smack him. Luckily Bonnie grabbed her hand. Lucky for Kim anyway, since she would have probably hurt her hand.

“May I ask why you’re screaming at my boyfriend while attempting to assault him? I was trying to ask Sensei for advice regarding our training.”

Kim pointed strongly at Ron, as he had let go of Shego while she was screaming at him. She was currently looking around as if she was bored. “Your _boyfriend_ had his tongue down skankazoid prime’s throat!”

Bonnie rolled her eyes then gave Kim a pat on the shoulder. “Thanks for letting me know Kim.”

“….why do you seem more agitated that you had to stop your conversation than you did that Ron was cheating on you. What’s your damage?”

Bonnie looked at Ron and he just shrugged. Guess it was up to her to explain this mess. “I can feel Ron’s emotion’s. He felt something for Shego but he was repressing it for obvious reasons. I let him know it was fine. Shego is also his girlfriend now. She called it a triad, Sensei and Yori keep calling her a concubine.”

“I’m just going to let it slide that they keep calling me a royal whore.”

“So Ron didn’t make you agree to….this?”

“You’ve known Ron your entire life. Do you really think under any circumstances he would have the audacity to ask me for this? Or somehow force me to with some kind of threat?”

Kim looked at Ron’s eyes. Sure, he didn’t tell her about the monkey stuff initially but that was likely to spare her feelings. She knew the answer within a second and she was ashamed of herself. “No, he would probably literally kill himself before hurting a person he loves. Especially his _BonBon”_ She made sure to say her nickname with air quotes.

“Good. Now if you’re done insulting your best friend’s character, Sensei is actually just as cool as Ron said so I’d like to get back to it.” Bonnie stopped by and gave Ron a peck on the lips, then she made sure to stare daggers into Kim’s eyes before grabbing Shego by her jumpsuit and giving her a peck as well before flipping her hair and walking away. When her back was fully turned away she smirked, she caught a small glimpse of Kim’s jaw hitting the ground.

Shego smiled wide as she knew that she did it simply to piss off Kim. “I like her attitude. She’s fierce.”

“That’s my BonBon”


End file.
